Final Chaos
by Sithicus
Summary: Low it has begun the forces of Chaos have been harnessed and now our hero must put a stop to it before the very Universe itself is wiped from existence.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Another day another story; I hope that all of you following this tale will enjoy it quite immensly as we finally reach the slam bang action packed ending to the long-going Crisis on Earth 929 story. A pleasent diversion from the dark future that soon awaits our protagonist; indeed it shall be a future that may prove in doubt for certain things, I just you'll enjoy it and R&R people please the more reviews I get the faster I update and the sooner you discover just what this Final Chaos entails. And so without further elucidation I begin the tale...

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners I make no claims to owning any of them save for Alain Desrochers of Earth Prime, Alain Desrochers of Earth 929, Talia of Earth 929, Amy Cheleries Desrochers and that's it. Like Brootherhood Vs. The Sinister Six this story can be expected to get a tad adult in nature near the ending hence the Mature rating. If anyone finds such things offensive or if it does in fact contradict the rules of then by all means let me know and I shall remove the offensive material. However the story is the way that it is; it can not be changed, therefore I'll apologize in advance to any who lose faith in my story telling abilities because of the darker and adult nature of said tale/story. Anyway; let's get on with this, behold Chapter One: Meetings of the Mind.**

* * *

I sighed as I sipped my cherry coke, one of the only drinks I could get in this run down little café; who ever said being a spy would be fun should be shot, the listening device itched something awful too reminding me to short circuit Mainframe next time I saw him. Someone approached my table from behind and to the left of me, invisible to anyone without periphery sensors; the beauteous young assassin Marissa Fairborn took a seat across from me and I offered a friendly smile of greeting. She failed to respond to my gesture and flipped a portfolio across the table ensuring it would slide face up; opening it I quickly scanned over the words and images presented, my eyes widened slightly and a low growl escaped my lips.

"Inform our friend this has proven most insightful and offer my thanks." I stated preparing to leave. "Oh and one more thing before I go; as promised you won't have to worry anymore about stolen prototypes." I added before tossing the cash down for the check; her eyes narrowed slightly and I smirked. "Keep in touch." I finished with a cocky little wave of my hand; then I took off, Cobra had just afforded me a very useful bundle of information, now there was only one problem… How to find Darkholme.

* * *

Talia smiled as she slowly left the café returning her sunglasses to her face; Cobra had performed marvelously and now **he** knew of their powers and names, but not their true names. That was a surprise he'd find out in due course; for the time being Darkholme better get that Infinity Engine without any problems, meanwhile she had a gathering of villains to see to. The time was rapidly drawing closer; soon this universe would be hers to rule, hers to control and she could have any man she chose… Perhaps she'd think about keeping Rutherford around for her own amusement; he looked like he could handle himself in bed, and maybe he'd turn out to be just as kinky as her own Darkholme was.

* * *

Roma watched the crystal darken completely; she frowned slightly as the color faded leaving a perpetually obsidian crystalline structure in place of the healthy one she'd held not so very long ago.

"This does not bode well." Saturnyne remarked softly. "Perhaps you should have entrusted the job to one of the locals of Earth Six Hundred Sixteen." She added dispassionately.

"He will succeed." Roma countered clutching the crystal to her bosom and willing it to heal.

"Your faith in that one will be our undoing." Saturnyne countered self-assuredly; Roma shook her head a tiny smile tugging the corner of her lips.

"You are wrong Majestrix; and I look forward to seeing the expression on your face when he tips the balance back to its' proper scales." She stated; Saturnyne closed her eyes.

"I pray you are right this time Mistress." She whispered so as not to be heard; silently Q watched the events transpiring, unknown to him others watched as well including a certain War God and a certain being known as Death, a lot was riding on the outcome of these events and they were most curious indeed… But only time could truly tell if the chosen hero would actually pull through.

Crisis on Earth 929  
Final Chaos

"What was that about?" Lady Jaye demanded as we rode back to West Chester and Xavier's mansion. "Keep in touch, and you didn't even try to get her to open up about Cobra." She added snarkily; I shook my head as I tore the listening device off.

"Why bother? She wasn't going to say anything; and besides this is far more important." I returned holding up the dossier; in it were detailed information on the current presumed whereabouts of a being named Darkholme, though there were no images so I had no idea what he might look like.

"That's no excuse." Lady Jaye shot back reaching for the dossier; I moved it out of reach wagging a finger at her in the process.

"Not so fast; you can analyze this after I've committed it to memory." I stated opening it and promptly speed reading; it took me three point five seconds, the GIJoe team with me were clearly impressed. "I trust you'll be able to find Darkholme." I added after finishing passing it to Gung Ho; the Cajun smirked.

"I doubt we won't have any problems Rutherford." He returned. "If Cobra does keep in touch…" He continued only to be halted by my raised hand.

"I know the drill." I returned resting my head back and closing my eyes; Primus was it ever a long day, Suicide had kept me waiting longer then I would have anticipated I was going to be late for Josie's session. The plain looking sedan pulled up to the expansive grounds not long after the conversation died down and I left my, somewhat, allies heading for my temporary home. Entering the foyer I visibly relaxed letting the pent up trepidations; groundless though they may be, slip aside and revealing the true extent of my exhaustion. If I had paid more attention I probably wouldn't have bumped into the person blocking my path, but after all I'm still only human.

"Well, well look what just walked in; another runt." A very malicious sounding voice announced as the individual hefted me to eye level; I balked under that psychotic glare and feral grin for a moment my brain still fighting to catch up with this unexpected development.

"Down boy, we're not here to pick fights." A second man chastised coming into view, this one was easily identified as Avalanche; although he looked a little thinner since last I saw him.

"Did I get off at the wrong gates, or maybe pass through one of those rifts in the space time continuum Captain Janeway was always talking about?" I wondered jokingly as Sabertooth put me back on my feet; he looked identical to his movie version, Earth nine twenty-nine seemed to borrow heavily from all over the alternate universe spectrum.

"No, the Brotherhood had come seeking aid." Charles stated at last rolling into view Wolverine at his side and looking a little on edge.

"Oh joy house guests; break out the fine china and let's all have some tea and crumpets." I quipped in a British tone, these things happen and there's nothing I can do about it; I just love to joke and tease too much time spent reading Spider-Man I think.

"Laugh it up shorty and I'll be picking my teeth with one of your finger bones." Sabertooth snarled.

"Such hostility, is that any way to treat a fellow brother?" A new voice asked from the reading room to our right; Creed growled low in his throat and headed over to the only man who seemed capable of keeping him under control. He was sitting on the couch, a gorgeous looking brunette at his side and Jean and Scott eyeing him warily from across the room.

"He ain't a mutant, he smells different." Creed muttered stalking back and forth behind the couch like some kind of caged animal.

"How observant." I stated sarcastically moving to sit on the only chair left vacant. "Though not a true genetic mutation I would consider myself a mutant nonetheless. Artificial though my mutation may be, it is still a mutation where my home realities' people are concerned." I added my eyelids drooping slightly; really rotten timing I hadn't regenerated since the night Rogue and I… Made love, I was very nervous at the prospect that something bad might come of it; fortunately I still had Tony's solar battery to keep me going.

"Very true mister Rutherford, our own Wolverine was artificially augmented after all and he is still a mutant." Erik Lensherr remarked casually sipping a cup of tea.

"Erik has just finished telling us about some rather odd occurrences." Xavier revealed eyeing me with some concern; most likely picking up on my utter exhaustion.

"Yes, Darkholme and his little game between you and the Sinister Six." I stated startling all those without psychic powers in the room; Creed stomped up to me and snarled.

"How do you know about that?" He demanded knuckles cracking.

"A little Snake told me." I replied eyes flaring with the rage that comes from almost an entire week without regeneration.

"I don't quite follow." Erik admitted eyeing me with curiosity.

"Let's just say I have an understanding with a certain unholy organization and leave it at that." I elaborated with a world weary smile, the brunette's eyes flared in understanding and she whispered in his ear.

"Ah I see, you surprise me Rutherford I wouldn't think you to be the type." Erik stated eliciting another smile as a familiar thought emerged at the forefront of my mind.

"Spiders spin their webs, but I spin them larger, yesssss." I quoted with a quirky little smirk; _gotta love the treacherous and oftentimes brilliant masterminding of the Predacon leader on the Beast Wars television show, especially with such memorably written lines_.

"I doubt that fits the context of the situation." Xavier indicated with the barest wisp of a smile.

"True, but I've always enjoyed miscellaneous quoting." I stated drawing one of the empty cups to my hand and pouring some of the tea for myself; I really shouldn't have considering I lacked the taste for the beverage, but I was thirsty.

"Impressive display of power, you are truly gifted Rutherford." Erik stated eyeing me with something akin to respect.

"More then you can imagine." I muttered sipping at the tea; the sound of the front door opening alerted all to the presence of a newcomer.

"Hey Professah, is Al back?" Rogue asked catching sight of Xavier from the foyer, but obviously missing me due to my position.

"Of course my love." I replied with a warm smile; she joined us temporarily taken aback by the Brotherhood's presence. "How did it go?" I asked eager to learn what she had to report.

"You were right, Toad is underground and the Lizard is with him." She replied eliciting a smile from me as my hand hovered over my heart for a brief few moments.

"Good I owe that twisted little man back for breaking my heart." I stated with a dark sneer on my lips; Rogue squeezed my shoulder to remind me that we had company present and I lost the gleam in my optics.

"He got you good." Avalanche agreed with a chuckle; I snarled under my throat and grabbed the man with my tendrils wrapping them around his scrawny neck.

"Metal in flesh is very painful would you like a personal demonstration?" I demanded my eyes flaring with anger; Avalanche shook his head negatively and I released him. "Good, I'd hate to lose a valuable ally."

"A most impressive specimen indeed." Erik remarked; I suddenly felt very odd and my mind seemed torn between absolute rage and exhaustion, part of me wondered if that was how the Hulk felt on occasion. Leaping to my feet and sending the cup crashing to the floor tea seeping into the carpet; I began to pace back and forth itching to do something, anything to leach off this pent up emotion. Xavier sighed as he looked to Logan for some aid.

"Kilowatt you ok?" He wondered; I hissed in growing frustration.

"Not as such, I'm…" I trailed off glancing over at Rogue for a moment before resuming my cagey activity.

"He has much on his mind." Xavier revealed eliciting a nod from me.

"Playing in my mind again." I began with a snarl. "How compassionate of you." I muttered energy beginning to crackle at my fingertips.

"We've got to calm him down." Xavier informed the Brotherhood, Sabertooth smiled ferally and was about to leap at me when Rogue moved to block his path.

"When's the last time yah regenerated?" She demanded causing me to wince at the sharpness of her tone.

"Uh; not since… Well you know." I replied as low as possible glancing down at my feet as at last some semblance of calm managed to beat back the demons.

"Haven't yah slept?" She wondered in obvious concern.

"I've; ah… Been avoiding it, pumping up my adrenaline and having loads of caffeine." I replied sheepishly shuffling my feet.

"I see; any specific reason besides the obvious?" She pried obviously getting me to slowly calm down further with all the talking, but her soothing tone wasn't truly enough. I turned my back on her and began to pace again not willing to speak about it any further in front of everyone else; she would not be so easily dismissed however and reached out to grab my shoulder. "Don't yah turn your back on mah." She snapped forcing me back around to face her.

"I can handle this." I retorted pushing her hand aside and removing her glove in the process

"Obviously yah can't." She countered grabbing my wrist with her bare hand and squeezing hard enough to break bone.

"So you're going to calm me down with pain, that'll work real well." I quipped sarcastically; she smiled knowingly and began to haul me away.

"You're goin' tah bed." She stated firmly.

"And you intend to get me there how?" I wondered breaking free of her grasp effortlessly.

"Ah aim tah get yah there even if Ah have tah beat yah within an inch of your life." She replied glaring at me; I felt my body tense up as though I was going to hit her and then an invading presence struck me down.

"_Daddy what have you been doing?_" Amy demanded taking me by complete surprise; she'd been quiet so long I'd forgotten she was still at Jerrica's.

"Amy." I called out the fight fading away as her more rested mind managed to overcome the instinctive needs of my own. "I'm sorry." I added lowering my head in shame. "But…" I continued now speaking more to Amy then the others.

"_No buts'; go to bed Daddy, you need your rest._" She returned telepathically; I sighed loudly and slumped into total defeat and relaxation.

"You have done well, the both of you." I admitted through a weary yawn. "Lead the way my angel of the night." I whispered eyeing Rogue with nothing save love; she blushed and grabbed my arm again this time running her fingers up and down in a caring gesture. We were gone quickly and without so much as another word, Sabertooth and Avalanche eyeing my retreating form in complete bewilderment; and perhaps a tad envious.

"She touched him and nothing happened." Avalanche blurted dumbfounded.

"I wouldn't exactly say that." Mystique countered eyeing the now vacant entranceway curiously.

"That little runt is one lucky bastard." Sabertooth remarked with a twisted grin.

"Yes, a most remarkable man indeed." Erik observed yet again resuming the consumption of his tea as if nothing unusual had occurred.

* * *

Norman Osborn entered his private sanctum after his aggravatingly prolonged meeting with the representative from Extensive Enterprises; their proposition was intriguing, but hardly profitable in the long run. He glared at the images of Rutherford which had been presented to himself on several separate occasions; there was one of him in Los Angeles, one of him with the X-Man bitch Rogue, one of him in Portland of all places and one of him which looked like a security photo from some place he didn't recognize. Spider-Man and Spider-Girl had disrupted his recent plans to finally exact vengeance for his slight those many weeks ago at the Stark affair; without warning a ringing from the phone on his desk startled him from his train of thought before he could even begin.

"Hello." He greeted careful of his tone, he didn't want whoever was on the other end to know how angry he was at this interruption.

"Osborn I have a situation that could develop into a larger problem for us all if not taken care of." The all too familiar baritone of Wilson Fisk stated from the other end.

"And why should I help you, what possible reason on this planet could there be to help the man who ruined my life on two separate occasions?" Osborn demanded his disgust and hatred for this man leaking through his words as though they could strike him down dead.

"Harry won't have Oscorp if you decline, in fact the world will cease to exist and you won't have your precious revenge against Spider-Man." Fisk returned with a knowing smile; though it went unseen by Osborn, Norman's eyes flared and he gripped the receiver so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"I'll be right over for the complete details." He hissed before slamming the receiver down; again it would appear Rutherford would have to wait, and the longer this took to be completed the angrier Norman would be in the end.

* * *

On the opposite end of the call Fisk turned to those already assembled with a smile that sent shivers down some of their spines; though admittedly not many, Fisk had that way about him when a plan was coming together.

"It worked." He stated redundantly.

"This plan of yours better succeed Fisk, I am most displeased with how things went with the Brotherhood and Darkholme." Octavius warned his extra limbs flailing oh so slightly with his rage.

"Understandably so Octavius; I too am infuriated with our previous business arrangement, but rest assured this time we shall not fail." The Kingpin proclaimed pounding his fist into the table to emphasize the point.

* * *

Observing these events the lithe scantly clad woman smiled beneath her mask before she maneuvered out of sight from the windows of Fisk's current lair; her new master would be most pleased to hear that everything was going according to plan, these manipulative, duplicitous individuals were as easy to mold as clay. Zipping out a web-line she swung out over Manhattan and soon vanished unobserved by all save perhaps Uatu the Watcher; if he was at all interested in this lone individual, Arachnia swung along quickly so intent on her destination she missed spotting the lone individual on a roof not so far away.

"We have found one at last." She whispered darkly. "Shall we engage or wait?" She wondered to herself, themselves; for this was the long missing Carnage symbiote with a new host now that Kasady was dead. "Wait." They finally decided shifting positions and finding a more comfortable arrangement.

To Be Continued; **The adventure has only just begun and the title is most appropriate; for indeed Chaos is the watchword of the day... Join us next time for the continuing adventures of Allan Rutherford on Earth 929.**


	2. Chapter 2 Villans Galore

**Author's Notes:** Dear me only two reviews; come now surely there are other readers who haven't been turned away from this due to the length, it's action packed excitement from now on as we journey along the roller coaster that is Chaos Unleashed! Darkholme and Talia are soon to lash out with their fiendish plot, but are they really fiendish or just misguided? Who can say... Anyway here's chapter two; so please be kind leave a little review, let me know how you're liking it so far or if you're not and why... And on that note; we continued.

* * *

The familiar whine of the Goblin glider alerted all to the arrival of the final member of this malevolent gathering; Fisk looked up as the Green Goblin swooped into the room and settled his glider in the far corner of the room, the others, some of the most vicious and equally brilliant criminal minds of New York shied away from the psychotic lone wolf.

"Ah good we are now all here." Fisk announced encompassing the room with a gesture, the one other guest in shadows near one of the large tinted windows stirred.

"Good; then you can inform us as to why you summoned us." Venom growled his patience worn thin.

"Most all of you know of Darkholme, he has influenced you in some way, shape or form in recent months." Fisk began eliciting nods from all save the Green Goblin. "I propose that we deal with this upstart youth; surely with all of our combined might we should stand a chance at terminating this nuisance before he has the opportunity to enact his own agenda."

"He is a strong user of the dark arts." Mysterio pointedly reminded.

"Bah, sorcery is no match for science." Octavius scoffed his upper limbs whirling in a dismissive gesture.

"Agreed, but how can we fight a man capable of vanishing in shadows?" Lizard asked stalking from his resting place and revealing his presence to the Goblin who was mentally ticking off those present, most of whom represented Spider-Man's rogues gallery of super criminals as it were.

"Everyone has a weakness." Vulture stated. "We only have to discover his, perhaps his female friend Talia is the key to that weakness." He mused.

"She is the one who trapped us, hurt us, she is strong." Venom revealed physically shuddering with remembered pain; it took quite a lot to spread fear through the Symbiote, what that woman was capable of made him literally scream in terror in the dead of night when the dreams came to haunt him.

"He wants Rutherford." Scorpion growled stalking from his seat. "Maybe if we catch this guy we can force Darkholme into the open." He suggested.

"Easier said than done; he's rarely out without one of those X-Men at his side." Toad chimed in; he had been dragged here against his will no thanks to that scaled cretin Lizard, so he was visibly out of his element. That wouldn't stop him from being involved; he owed Rutherford for his interference in the sweet gig he had goin' with the rest of the Brotherhood, taming that Spider-Girl wench who might have made a good trophy to present to Magneto.

"That is why I called in not only the Goblin, but Shocker as well; they have experience in getting people out of such surroundings." Kingpin informed with a wide grin; Shocker nodded beneath his mask while the Goblin deigned not to acknowledge this unusually timed praise of his skills.

"I have been preparing to deal a blow to this man; if it means helping you though I might just wait." Goblin remarked smugly crossing his arms and assuming a stalwart stance.

"Now see here." Vulture began inching forward.

"Rutherford is key to Darkholme's plans." Mysterio finished floating menacingly over to the Goblin before Vulture could finish moving his aged frame.

"In that case shouldn't the two of them never cross paths?" Lizard wondered flicking his tail nervously.

"No, remember he wants Rutherford dead; if the two met perhaps Rutherford will turn out to be Darkholme's undoing." Octavius ventured moving over to the computer and tapping the desk top in impatience.

"My, my, my; all this just to deal with little old me. I'm almost flattered." A dark voice stated as Darkholme emerged from the shadows Talia and one other at his side.

"You." Fisk cursed moving to slap the alarm; a shadowy tendril pinned him to the seat.

"Don't feel safe enough without these assorted super powered villains around?" Darkholme mocked encompassing the host of men fighting the urge to outright attack.

"How did you?" Mysterio demanded clearly off put at this development.

"Meet Arachnia." The shadowy man informed indicating the third individual who had accompanied the mysterious duo; the woman wore black spandex pants with high-heeled boots a fishnet bodice-like top with a red hourglass emblem painted across her breasts and a full facial mask with eyes that resembled Spider-Man's own costumes' eyes. Her arms were bare revealing two strange markings on her wrists that resembled a spider's own spinnerets; if humans had evolved to include them. "Another of Roma's pet assassins sent to eliminate me which I have twisted into a loyal servant; as you can imagine it is easy to twist a woman to your designs." He finished a twisted smile playing across his lips as the unknown woman bowed obediently to him in a supplicating gesture, Talia licked her lips a dark smirk flickering briefly across her features. "The same thing I intend to do to you." He added almost as an afterthought and in a flash a horde of shadowy creatures erupted from the shadows within the room; they cried out in terrifying voices and scrambled all over the costumed villains.

"Darkholme, no!" Fisk cried out before one of the beasts leapt atop his back and proceeded to sink seven inch wispy shadow-like claws directly into his brain; a blank stare covered the faces of all the villains present.

"Excellent, the perfect pawns to bring about our final chaotic thrust." Darkholme remarked with a sinister smile hidden by his apparent lack of a face due to the nature of his physical forms' transformation. "A pity we couldn't use the Shadow Wargs until this moment." He added turning briefly to Talia.

"Shocker, Vulture, Lizard, Scorpion, Mysterio, Doctor Octopus and Venom you shall perform the first task." Talia stated getting straight to business. "The Sinister Six and the Symbiote clad Brock shall prove most useful in this endeavor." She added with a smile.

"Once they have failed; and indeed they will, Fisk and Toad shall get involved… Here is a phone number for an organization that should prove most advantageous in dealing with Rutherford." Darkholme added slipping Kingpin a piece of paper; he then proceeded to regard the lone occupant of the room. "What should we do with Osborn?" He wondered.

"Let him play his own little games; we won't need to involve ourselves with his plans." Talia returned smiling seductively; without warning the Carnage symbiote and its' new host leapt into the room through one of the windows and glanced around curiously, once she saw the others she instantly recognized what had happened.

"Mistress Talia; I have returned to serve in this new form, you may call me Nymphonia." The symbiote stated bowing to the woman; Talia smiled glancing briefly to Darkholme.

"And you said letting Kasady die was a bad idea." She cooed.

"I've never got to play with a symbiote clad woman before; I wonder if her stamina will be able to match our own." Darkholme mused pervertedly; Nymphonia's tongue emerged licking the sharp teeth in her mouth and she sashayed over to the duo.

"We shall do what we can to ensure you experience the most pleasure master." She intoned; Darkholme chuckled darkly and then clapped his hands, the Shadow Wargs quickly vanished back whence they had come.

"Quickly; back to the Shadow Realm before they regain what limited senses they retain, I trust they won't remember what actually happened here." Talia remarked dangerously; Darkholme nodded swiftly and together the quartet vanished leaving the villains to perform their little plans, and thanks to Darkholme's manipulations even a few others would become involved in this final push. Indeed; everything was performing exactly to plan, the only remaining obstacle in their path was Rutherford, and soon he would no longer pose a threat.

* * *

I awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and at ease with everything in the world; Rogue's words last night once we reached our shared room and we could talk in private left my troubled thoughts behind.

"Good mornin' Sugah." She greeted softly from my side, I smiled at the affection in her tone and brushed my hand through her hair lovingly.

"What time is it?" I wondered glancing around for my watch.

"Eight." She replied handing me the wayward piece of equipment from the opposite side of the bed.

"Oh good." I began with a smile. "I'll have some time to get in a little practice before my session with Josie." I added searching briefly in one of my drawers for her earrings which I'd finally managed to get working again.

"How's she coming along?" Annalisse wondered sitting up and allowing the comforter to slip down; I blushed a little and averted my eyes concentrating on doing up my belt, my mind and my moods played havoc with me at times.

"Pretty good actually; the Professor says it's alright to return these to her." I replied holding up the earrings. "A good thing I managed to finish repairing them; these things would make millions of people suffering the same neurological disorder happy, I hope she recovers completely so that she can be a productive member of society again." I finished picking up a gift from Aja and heading for the door. "See you for lunch?" I wondered pausing before I left.

"Always." She returned with a coy smile.

* * *

"He always do that runt?" Creed wondered as he joined Logan outside; the two of them were watching Rutherford practice battling with a sword in the backyard, the katana was a gift to him from Aja Leith, which she'd sent a few days ago on behalf of the Starlight Girls.

"More often then not." Logan grunted in reply; Al zipped through a series of slashes, jabs, parries and defensive underhanded maneuvers all the while listening to a recently purchased CD soundtrack of Star Wars music on the CD player Roxy had given him, she claimed it was a belated birthday present. Ororo wasn't too far away tending to the garden while still keeping an eye on Al; many of the X-Men were seriously impressed with his skills, Bobby had even suggested to him that he compete in a fencing tournament, but he declined saying it wouldn't be fair to the other contestants who lacked combat experience. As he finished the current practice session a lone person's clapping startled him and he glanced up; standing in the back door was a gorgeous looking auburn haired vision of perfection, Mystique apparently didn't want to show off her real form in the presence of her enemies.

"You have impressive skill." The woman complimented approaching Al as he toweled off; he wasn't wearing a shirt because he'd been really putting his all into the practice and was currently covered in perspiration.

"Why thank you Miss Darkholme." He whispered as she drew close enough to hear his low toned voice. "Prefer running around as everybody else or simply paranoid?" He quipped smiling wryly.

"And so she has finally found a loop hole." Mystique remarked with a casual air choosing to ignore the sleight. "I must admit she's certainly made a fine catch; such a shame she won't be able to keep you after Darkholme is dealt with." She added eliciting a low growl from the man.

"You better watch your tongue Mystique." He snapped leveling the blade of his katana on her pretty little neck. "I can be a very protective mate, deadly even." He added with a sneer.

"Despite my earlier tone I am genuinely proud for my adopted daughter." Mystique returned coolly ignoring the potential danger; Al lowered his arm in surprise at the unexpected twist, before he could say anything a brief tingle passed through his mind as Xavier called to remind him of their planned session.

"Ah, if you'll excuse me it's time for my therapy session." He politely excused turning to head inside.

"You need therapy?" She inquired confusedly.

"No, I'm the psychiatrist." He corrected with a chuckle before vanishing into the mansion; Logan and Creed joined her the former was unofficially keeping an eye on the latter and had amazingly avoided confrontation so far.

"That little runt ain't really a psychiatrist, is he?" Creed demanded eliciting a chuckle from Logan.

"Kilowatt is more of a conscience, he and the Professor have been doin' a favor for the Autobots. Treatin' some psycho dame with major hatred towards all robots." He explained; Mystique regarded Logan with something akin to disbelief.

"You mean Circuit Breaker? Magneto tried to recruit her once to help deal with the Sentinels, but she was far too gone." She revealed.

"Not to mention she wasn't a mutant." Creed piped up. "This jerk has it in with a lot of people for just bein' here a couple of months." He added.

"He's got one of those personalities full o' charm, reminds me of an overgrown kid at times." Logan remarked with a shrug of dismissal. "Come on you two remember Jean and Scott need ta debrief ya." He added gently though firmly placing his hands on both Brotherhood members' closest shoulder and steering them inside.

* * *

We met on that tiny pier Josie had loved so much as a child; as usual she wore the faded jeans with a white tee-shirt and, a new addition of late, a faded jean jacket. Her hair was longer this time, which was a good sign; it meant she was in a talkative mood. To help out with the massive strain the Professor underwent when dealing with my massive mental psyche Amy had opened our link fully and was supplying her own telepathic abilities; while Josie and I talked the Professor was working to help refine Amy's gifts.  
This resulted in a kind of fluctuation of my mental image; Josie had gotten used to it by now though, not like that first time when she was shocked to find the cat tail waving at her from behind me, part of Amy that for some reason seemed to manifest in the mental realm of the mindscape as a part of my person indicating our telepathic bond.

"What happened?" She asked showing genuine concern; the frown I had let slip through disappeared.

"It's nothing; I just had an altercation with Rogue's adopted mother, her family life is kind of complicated." I replied with a brief chuckle as I joined her on the pier.

"I never had many friends growing up." She admitted with a sigh.

"We covered that before." I gently reminded.

"I know, I just couldn't think of a better way to begin to thank you." She explained with a timid smile.

"Uh oh; you aren't falling for me are you?" I wondered half in jest; I mean it had happened before, Gabrielle had developed some sort of feeling for me.

"No, of course not." She hastily replied aghast at the possibility; I shrugged and shifted slightly in my position.

"So what do we cover today?" I asked tossing a stray pebble into the lake.

"I think it's time I dealt with my misguided hatred and fear." She replied startling me with her frank and open response.

"You've gradually let that go during our sessions; your physical self hasn't been nearly as hostile towards us." I pointed out; she shook her head.

"I still feel hurt." She whispered eliciting a sigh.

"I can understand that, Shockwave took away everything from you; still you're much better now." I began as the world began to change around us; she looked up confusedly. "I think now is the time for you to face your fears; and the only way I know how to do that is to bring us full circle." I stated as the ground tore itself asunder and Shockwave rose into view clawing his way out of a massive grave-like chasm. Josie backed up in abject fear as her peaceful mindscape was destroyed by the monster that had taken her mobility; she looked to me partially in anger as though I'd betrayed, I said nothing further and instead regarded Shockwave expectantly.

"Pitiful human; Logic dictates that you should be destroyed, you serve no purpose any more and you could never hurt me." The Decepticon image stated; Josie's expression grew angrier still and she took a step forward.

"You monster!" She screamed. "If I had my powers I'd crush you." She proclaimed; Shockwave laughed the lone optic blinking with each sound made by the archaic looking Cybertronian.

"Little female you have no powers, and now… You must die." He stated coldly leveling his cannon on her.

"Why are you doing this?" She cried looking to me for help; I smirked slightly.

"Isn't it obvious Josie?" I asked confidently; she was close to tears now as she looked up into the face of imminent death, the cannon was glowing with massive power reserves as it charged fully.

"I don't want to die." She whispered falling backwards slightly as she scrambled trying to get out of the way of the soon to be unleashed energy blast.

"Then take back your life Josie; don't let your fears, your hatred and your misguided mentality destroy you." I called softly to her; Josie's gaze seemed to harden as she looked up at the monster.

"I understand." She stated confidently and in a flash she was towering over Shockwave in her Circuit Breaker guise. "I won't let you hurt me again, I won't let my fears control me!" She screamed before unleashing an attack of her own; Shockwave held up his hand to block the blast, but he could not escape the assault and his entire body spasmed out of control falling, toppling really into the lake and slowly vanishing beneath the waves.  
She took me by surprise as she rushed over to me and wrapped me into a tight embrace; tears rushing down her cheeks, I held her awkwardly uncertain as to what this meant. "Thank you, oh thank you. Even with all of my hatred I doubt I could ever really face that one again." She whispered softly into my ear. "I could never admit this before; not even to myself, but I was so afraid of that one." She revealed; I really didn't know how to address her now, then I spotted the Professor and Amy at the end of the pier.

"I believe she has at last come to realize her mistakes." He remarked.

"Hi," Amy said timidly; Josie chuckled and eyed the others curiously.

"Are we done then?" She asked; the Professor nodded and the world around us vanished to be replaced with the study, Josie looked up at me and I smiled sheepishly as I pulled out the earrings.

"Sorry about not getting these done sooner, but figuring out how to fix them took me a little longer then I would have thought thanks to certain problems I was having." I explained returning them to her; she put the first one in single handedly and then moved her other arm for the first time in a week and attached the other. Climbing unsteadily to her feet she took a few cautious steps and then moved to hug me for real; again I was uncertain how to take that.

"I don't think I want to leave just yet." She revealed in a tentative tone. "I've got this feeling I should thank you somehow; and… I kind of don't know where to go." She admitted with a tiny giggle; I nodded at that and pulled out of the awkward embrace glancing briefly to the Professor.

"I'm certain we can accommodate you Miss Beller; and I do believe Jean or Ororo has some clothes you can borrow until you can get back on your feet, so to speak." He offered as one of the women in question arrived at the door as if summoned.

"Good morning Jean." I greeted politely before moving to leave. "If you'll excuse me Josie; I have a lunch date." I added before vanishing; my promise to Optimus Prime fulfilled I smiled warmly as Amy tickled my mind with her emotions, a tiny giggle escaped from me and I brushed aside the feelings as I went to find Annalisse… Now; hopefully there wouldn't be any big problems to deal with right off the bat, I was kind of getting used to the downtime.

* * *

Downtown Manhattan at rush hour was not a pretty sight especially for the multitude of commuters who were forced to hustle and bustle about in order to get to their jobs; it made some of them pretty ornery and Spider-Girl didn't envy them thanks to her powers she could swing anywhere she wanted to. Spider-Man flipped up as he approached a bustling intersection seventy stories up and landed on a protruding overhang on the building he'd designated as a rest stop; it had been altogether far too quiet the past few days, the Sinister Six had regrouped that much was known. But what concerned him was the recent discover of Max Dillon's and the Chameleon's corpses in an abandoned cannery on the east side.  
He suspected something big had gone down because two known members of the Brotherhood had also been found, Pyro and the Blob; the question was who had killed them, why had they been together and where did they disappear to after breaking out?

"Spider two to Spider one do you read me?" A voice interjected into his thoughts; Spider-Man tapped his right ear twice with a sigh, though he'd gotten used to her he still didn't like the CB talk.

"This is Spider one, what is it?" He asked sounding almost worn out with this new element of his life.

"Doc Ock and fish bowl spotted on Brooklyn Bridge, well sort of; they're heading towards county general." She reported a sudden twinge of trepidation shot through his gut.

"I'm on my way, do not engage until I get there." He ordered launching himself from the building proper and swinging out into the air. "I guess I should thank Al for supplying these contraptions." He muttered under his breath as he shot out another web-line and began to swing towards the direction of County General.

To Be Continued; **The Sinister Six are about to do something truly heinous, will Spider-Man stop them in time? Will he need the help of Allan? Will we ever get to the part where Al and Darkholme meet in person? Find out in the next exciting chapter of FINAL CHAOS!**


	3. Chapter 3 Sinister Six Thwarted

**Author's Notes:** Yikes; took me long enough to update this, sorry loyal fans, but alas everything crazy happens this time of the year and I've been in the process of trying to find a new job. Anyway; here's the next exciting chapter, and as always I kindly request that you Read & Review. **Smiles**

* * *

Matt Murdoch was visiting his latest girlfriend in the hospital when he caught the strangest sound thanks to his enhanced senses; it reminded him of a lizard's tongue flicking in and out, saying he'd be back after a quick trip to the washroom he headed down the hall and opened the door.

"Excuse me is something troubling you?" He asked of the occupant.

"Not a thing, I'm just fine." The man replied in a deeply guttural tone.

"Of course; forgive the intrusion." He apologized before leaving in search of an empty room; he recognized the Lizard when he heard him and **saw** him.

"You should have silenced him." Vulture chastised as he re-entered the room via the window.

"What for he was blind." Lizard countered placing the device under the bed. "Is Venom and Scorpion in place?" He inquired.

"Of course." Vulture replied. "I just hope that symbiote controlled time-bomb can keep his mind on our mission."

"He's done everything we've asked so far, I think losing Carnage snapped his sanity back into place." Lizard countered flicking the switch on the timing mechanism. "Besides we've got Shocker in case he get's out of hand." He added with a grin.

* * *

Frank Castle was no one's fool; when a group as deadly as the Sinister Six lost two of their members it was only a matter of time before they recruited new members. He'd been tracking Venom ever since he'd been released from the Helicarrier after his injury during the B.A.T incident and he knew the psychotic Spider-Man hunter couldn't be up to anything good at a hospital.

"Battle van deploy symbiote counter-measures Alpha, Beta and Gamma." He ordered; several internal panels flipped around revealing a bevy of non-lethal weapons designed to capture and neutralize symbiotes. Strapping the gear on he leapt from the back door of his patented van and followed after Brock.

* * *

Spider-Man arrived at the same time as Spider-Girl and her charges; so to speak, the two of them met on the roof he'd pushed himself hard and he'd manage to make it quickly because he didn't want anymore deaths on his head, especially Spider-Girl's.

"My spider sense is going wild." He admitted cocking his head to one side as he looked around for Doc Ock.

"Mine too." She muttered inching towards the entrance she'd seen Octavius and Mysterio use to enter the building. "Bet you anything the rest of their pals are already here."

"I wouldn't take that bet, how do you want to handle this?" He asked preparing to pounce.

"I hate to say this, but we could use backup." She replied. "And he did say we could use these communicators to get in touch with him." She added; Spider-Man growled at the prospect of calling the arrogant semi-X-Man in to help, but he had to admit his daughter had a point.

"Do it; then meet me inside, we've got to stall them long enough for him to get here." He lamented before leaping into the hospital.

* * *

"Spider-Girl to Kilowatt; come in Al." A voice called out of the ether.

"Kilowatt here, what can I do you for?" I asked eliciting a giggle from Rogue; my cheeks flushed a little as I realized how inappropriate that might come off as.

"The Sinister Six are at General Hospital and you just know they aren't here to cheer everybody up. Dad and I need backup." She explained; I nodded as I climbed to my feet and started out for my bedroom, a chance to try on my honorary X-Man uniform in public.

"I'm on my way, ETA… Six minutes." I stated Rogue was following me and watched while I changed smiling slightly; I glanced at her as I finished getting dressed. "Care to join me fair lady?" I asked gallantly.

"Yah couldn't keep me away." She replied pulling her gloves back on.

* * *

Daredevil returned to the room where he'd encountered the Lizard only to find the room empty save for a ticking device of some sort; possibly a bomb, he couldn't handle this on his own. That's when he was bombarded by a high-pitched whining sound forcing him to clap his hands over his ears in an attempt to muffle the sound; it was coming from three stories down.

"I better check that out." He gasped gritting his teeth slightly as he stumbled back to the entrance of the room; whatever was going on he had to put a stop to it or else he'd be no good to anyone.

* * *

Spider-Man dodged another of Doc Ock's tentacles and fired off a web line in an attempt to blind the villainous scientist; close quarters combat was his strong point and Spider-Man was hard pressed to avoid being beaten down. Spider-Girl had joined him moments ago and was tangling with Mysterio near the emergency exit; she was doing pretty well actually for never having fought this particular villain before, a high-pitched whine suddenly exploded from somewhere else in the building distracting all those involved.

"What is that?" Octavius cursed fighting to flinch as the shrieking sound built in pitch.

"I believe someone is striving to upset our symbiotic ally." Mysterio replied dodging a high-kick from Spider-Girl in the lull between deafening noises.

"Scorpion should be able to protect him." Octavius surmised lashing out at Spider-Man once more; and as if to prove his words correctly the sound cut off mid-whine.

* * *

The Punisher dodged a stream of acid from the Scorpion's tail as he was forced to cease his assault on Venom temporarily; once he was clear of Gargan he fired a third time at the Symbiote clad Eddy Brock who was writhing in agony on the floor.

"Stop him!" He cried desperately trying to back away from the offending device.

"I'm trying!" Scorpion snapped charging the annoying man; suddenly a strange club whipped past his legs and knocked him to the floor mid-charge, glancing up he found Daredevil swaying slightly on his feet near the entrance to the stairwell.

"You appear to need a hand." He remarked as he moved to join Castle; Punisher merely shrugged before returning his attentions to Venom and firing a fourth time, Daredevil looked a little sick to his stomach, but he realized that Venom needed to be stopped and so put up with it.

* * *

As we arrived within the vicinity of the hospital Rogue caught sight of the Vulture circling a specific spot and seemingly waiting for someone; it made me wonder though how stupid he could be, considering he was in plain sight of everyone if Spider-Man happened along he would have attacked him first, a distraction then for any heroes who arrived on the scene.

"I believe you can field this one." I began before a flash of green scales caught my eye. "I've found myself someone I have a score to settle with." I added swooping towards my target; Lizard never knew what hit him, one minute he's climbing out of the sewers the next I slammed into his solar plexus at mach two… Well, more like mach point five and sent him crashing into a pile of old crates resting in the alleyway; _where were those back when I encountered that Vampire_. "We never got to finish our dance last time." I quipped hovering above the pavement.

"I see you've changed into a more suitable wardrobe." He shot back lashing out with his tail; I ducked under it and blasted him with twelve volts stinging him. "You will pay for that." He hissed.

"I think it's long past due for you to take a hike and let Curt Connors back in the drivers' seat." I retorted stinging him again; he snapped at me and leapt clear across the alleyway and collided with me, we went down in a tussle of flailing limbs, raking claws and dangerously close teeth. Still I managed to get the upper hand using my latent gravity abilities to flip him off of me and send him back into the pile of crates; making a tsking noise I moved closer to him building up for one mother load of a shock. "You aren't playing nicely; and if you can't learn to play nicely then I'm going to have to…YAGH!" I trailed of screaming in pain as the blast took me unawares; losing focus I careened across the short distance and slammed into the concrete wall of the building opposite with enough force to break my nose.

"You talk too much." A new voice remarked flippantly; glancing towards the source of the sneak attack I discovered a man dressed head to toe in a strange yellow and black outfit, he was wearing some kind of device over his fists which were glowing with power. The Shocker didn't give me a chance to regain my senses completely and fired again; I screamed in pain once more, his gauntlets generated massive blasts of air capable of shattering through objects. This time I was driven through the wall twisting my leg at the hip in the process; though not actually breaking it, I was driven by the blast into the building proper and crashed into a wall of HD T-V's.

"Al!" Rogue's voice drifted down from somewhere above; I couldn't see her and Shocker wasn't letting up, I couldn't think as every part of my body experienced a crushing sensation of a type I couldn't begin to describe. Shocker's gauntlets could theoretically turn a persons' bones to jelly; according to the comics, but he'd never once used them at that setting as far as I knew. Without warning the blast ceased and a figure crashed up against the wall next to me; Rogue stood over both the Lizard and Shocker who was unconscious, she looked at me concernedly, but I shook it off as rapid healing saved me again.

"Thanks babe; now I think it's time we let the cops deal with these two and find out what their pals are doing at the hospital." I stated climbing unsteadily to my feet; Rogue nodded and hefted both unconscious villains with either hand, together we left the electronics store and made our way across the street dropping off the two Sinister Six members at the cop barricade that had just been set up.

* * *

Daredevil and Punisher were just finishing off Venom when Kilowatt and Rogue found them; Kilowatt eyed Venom concernedly; since they'd engaged three members of the Sinister Six outside that meant there were seven actual villains present, which did not bode well.

"Where's Spider-Man?" He asked. "He was tailing Doc Ock and Mysterio here." He elaborated.

"I haven't seen him." Daredevil replied as several trailing police officers came in and arrested Scorpion and Venom. "But the Lizard placed some sort of timed mechanism in one of the room's three floors up." He revealed; Kilowatt sighed, when it rained it poured.

"Then I guess we better deal with that first. Castle; check around down here, these two might have put a similar device on this floor." Kilowatt called over his shoulder as Daredevil led both X-Men upstairs; the Punisher didn't acknowledge the order instead he simply began searching the rooms.

* * *

"So what do they call you?" Daredevil asked as we raced up the stairs; well more like he raced up, Rogue and I simply flew.

"Kilowatt, with the X-Men." I offered knowing full well Murdoch and Castle would probably recognize my voice anyway; we arrived at the room a few minutes later and I approached the device trying to determine its' function. It was about the size of a baseball though cubical instead of spherical, three readouts were visible; one counting down, the other counting upwards in tens and the third flashing a number. I whistled appreciatively; this was some seriously high-end quality stuff, whatever it was.

"What?" Daredevil asked.

"This thing is rigged oddly; with three displays. I think it's programmed to go off when the other two reach the number the third keeps flashing, it also appears to go off when they reach it simultaneously; ending in threes." I tried to explain, this readout read sixty-six and we were on the sixth floor; the Punisher would most likely find one rigged for thirty-three and Octavius probably had one for ninety-nine.

"Diabolical." Murdoch remarked.

"Biblical even." I added without thought. "Question remains how do we disarm them?"

"We can't." Castle stated coming into the room with the thirty-three explosive.

"But we can get them out of here." I countered. "Let's hit the ninth floor and make sure Ocky can't activate his." I added racing for the stairwell.

* * *

Spider-Man was tiring despite Spider-Girl's help; Mysterio was out, but Doc Ock had too much of an advantage in the closed confines of the hallway and was taking every hit he could get in, which was a lot. Suddenly Octavius screamed as his extra limbs were dragged towards the entrance to the emergency exit; Al stood there in an X-Men costume and was obviously angered at the sight of Spider-Girl who was favoring her left arm.

"Didn't your mother teach you to respect what they do here?" He demanded before he began to yank harder on the limbs causing Octavius considerable pain. "Spill it Ocky, what are these? Bombs." He added holding up the small cubical device.

"Neurotoxin detonator, designed to unleash a lethal compound into the air." Octavius replied through spasms of pain; this was worse then when Magneto had done it.

"Shit." Al cursed letting Octavius go long enough to zap him unconscious. "We need to seal these in an airtight container and fast, please tell me they didn't activate theirs." He pleaded; Spider-Girl giggled and flipped him a third device which was dead.

"Fish bowl was carrying it." She offered a smile hidden behind her mask.

"Your webs can be made airtight right?" He demanded whirling on Spider-Man rapidly his eyes twinkling with the germ of an idea.

"Sure, but they have a finite time limit." Spidey replied uncertain where this was going.

"Then seal me in with'em." Al snapped.

"But." Spider-man began; Al shook his head.

"No time, just do it!" He cried; with limited time to argue or give in to his demand both spiders began to spin an airtight cocoon around the young man, and within minutes the detonators and he were cut off from the rest of the world. They could hear a slight hissing sound as the counters reached their desired numerical setting and went off; Rogue eyed the cocoon fearfully, but there was nothing more any of them could do until the stuff dissolved.

"Computer monitor the levels of neurotoxins in the air; notify me when I have absorbed them all." Al stated from inside the cocoon; his watch beeped and then all they could hear was the young man taking deep breaths.

"Ah'll stay with him fer now; yah deal with those two." Rogue told the others; Daredevil nodded and he, Punisher and Spider-Man left to take Octavius and Mysterio down to the cops; Spider-Girl decided to stick around up here, but didn't say a word. The time limit was one of two hours; if in that time Al had not absorbed all of the neurotoxin into his own hybridized form it could cause severe problems. During this time the police carted off the five remaining members of the Sinister Six and Venom; Spider-Man took off for a date with MJ, The Punisher left in his van searching for more criminals he could deal with and Daredevil reverted to his alter ego of Matt Murdoch in order to resume his visit with his girlfriend. Rogue and Spider-Girl remained next to the web cocoon for the entire two hour life span; once it did Al was revealed to be fine, although he did teeter on the verge of fainting upon first emerging.

"Amazing." Spider-Girl remarked. "But, what happened to the neurotoxins?" She wondered.

"I inhaled them." Al replied weakly. "My body broke them down into a useable oxygen supplement effectively disposing of the danger." He elaborated through halting gasps of air; Rogue then began to herd him outside so he could recover properly, Matt Murdoch stopped them on the third floor landing and offered a greeting.

"We meet again Mister Rutherford." He stated with a small knowing smile.

"Indeed Mister Murdoch, is this a social call or business?" Al wondered a pleasant smile on his face; Rogue looked disapprovingly at the blind lawyer, she wanted to get Al back to the mansion where his tricorder was.

"Social; in fact I thought you might care to meet my girlfriend." He replied motioning towards one of the rooms.

"I'd be honored." Al replied despite Rogue's obvious look of disdain; he followed Murdoch into the hall and towards the room.

* * *

As we entered her room I let out a startled gasp as recognition dawned in her eyes and flashed briefly across my own; this could get very awkward very fast.

"Alain Desrochers." She exclaimed.

"Janelle McKrindle." I muttered under my breath so she couldn't hear.

"I didn't know you were in town, or that you knew Matt." The woman continued despite my now dumbfounded look; I had not expected this at all, she was significantly taller than the girl I'd attended high school with. Which made sense since she had, had a few extra years of growth, but there was no mistaking that semi-haughtily tone; those ever present glasses or the identical facial features and cut of her hair. This was indeed Earth Nine Hundred and Twenty-Nine's counterpart to the young woman I had known in brief who's life was tragically cut short in our twelfth and final year of high school; due to complications stemming from the blood poisoning and numerous transfusions she had been forced to endure until the time of her passing.

"Forgive me." I interjected halting her ramblings. "I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else." I continued purposefully altering my vocal pattern to be safe. "My name is Allan Rutherford." Strangely enough these last words brought a sudden look of sorrow to her face.

"Oh; I'm sorry, you just looked so much like a friend of mine..." She apologized trailing off so as not to make this further awkward then it had to be; of course it made sense that I would look like my counterpart, considering not all versions of me could have been the short overweight teen I had been. "So how do you know Matt?" She asked quickly recovering from her mistake and interrupting my thoughts.

"We met at the central library, tripped over one of my books I do believe." I replied with a knowing smile; good thing Spider-Girl had left and Rogue had gone downstairs to arrange transport. "So, how did you two meet… If I may be so bold?" I requested sitting down in a chair more to hide my weakened condition from this woman than anything else.

"I was attending a seminar for people interested in helping out the blind and deaf; hundreds of people from around the globe attended. Matt was one of the speakers and the moment I laid eyes on him I just knew we were meant to be together." She replied with a wistful smile on her lips; Matt smiled and moved to stand beside her clutching her hand in his own.

"What are you in for?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Broken tail bone, I tripped over this big lugs spare billy club." She replied with a loving, forgiving smile aimed up at Matt.

"I see." I mumbled with a tiny sigh of relief. "You better take damn good care of this one Daredevil." I commanded in a soft voice that only Matt could have heard; he looked in my direction taking care to hide the shock from Janelle.

"How?" He mouthed.

"Never mind, just don't you dare let happen with this one what happened to the others." I stated coldly before turning back to Janelle. "A pleasure to have met you ma'am, I hope you have a long… And happy life." I stated emphasizing the last point for both Murdoch and whatever deity deemed to be listening; I had never truly gotten to know Janelle too well on my Earth, but I'd be damned if this version didn't get to live out the hopes and dreams they both seemed to share. Though I clearly didn't understand too much my feelings on the matter; perhaps it involved my guilt at not visiting her in the hospital prior to her death back home, or not really knowing her. "I'll see you around." I added taking my leave; it was just a good thing I'd been wearing ordinary clothes under the X-Men uniform.

* * *

Rogue met me outside near a dirty grey Datsun Fairlady-Z two hundred and eighty ZX; I recognized the vehicle almost immediately considering it belonged to a member of the Autobots.

"What brings you to New York Bluestreak?" I asked the Autobot as I approached the duo.

"Possible Decepticon activity, I recognized Rogue here and thought I'd say hi." He replied as his passenger and driver side doors popped open. "She said you could use a lift."

"Oh, well that's really…" I tried to decline, but he would have none of it.

"I insist." He stated eliciting me to shrug in somewhat defeat towards Rogue.

"Beats walking." I said with a chuckle. "Besides he is a Fairlady-Z, they're classic."

"What is it with guys and cars?" She asked rolling her eyes heavenward; I chuckled as I helped her into the passenger seat.

"Truth be told I think the real question should be what is it about fan boys wanting to live out their fantasies." I quipped as I hopped into the driver's seat; she punched my arm playfully as Bluestreak joined the flow of ongoing traffic. "I thought the 'Cons would quiet down after losing Megatron; unless Starscream managed to convince them he should lead." I amended slipping into the role of fake driver effortlessly.

"You ain't kidding, but apparently Starscream's out and some new powerhouse is in. Prime is really worried." Bluestreak admitted taking a left.

"Well it might cheer him up to know that Josie Beller is whole once more, we managed to break her of her desire for vengeance." I stated with a smile.

"Hey that's great; no human should suffer because of our war." He stated as we took another left.

"Sure wish I'd thought to charge though." I remarked with a sly smile.

"Yah joke around too much." Rogue accused trying hard to keep a straight face.

"And that's what you love about me, right." I teased running my free hand up her inner thigh.

"Not exactly; Ah simply tolerate it." She shot back playfully nibbling at my ear.

"Ouch, hey." I grumbled although my angry tone was pretty weak; didn't fool her for an instant, she leaned in for a long kiss and when we parted I was smiling from ear to ear. "You're getting good at that." I teased eliciting a blush from her, she'd french kissed me again; Bluestreak revved his engine as if to say, Humans, and turned right at the next intersection.

* * *

"The Sinister Six failed again." Toad reported with a chuckle; Vulture glared at him, but Kingpin didn't seem to acknowledge him.

"I am well aware of that." Fisk snapped reaching over for the telephone. "I trust that fool supplied you with the right number." He added dialing a sequence of numbers.

"He said it was genuine." Toad stated defensively.

"D and D wreckin' company, you build it we wreck it; how can we help ya mate?" A voice on the other end greeted with a sickeningly sweet tone.

"This is The Kingpin I believe you've been expecting this call." Fisk began only to be cut off by the man on the other end who had broken out into hysterics.

"Yo' big Z, it's him!" He hollered far too loudly for the Kingpins' liking; after several short minutes of silence a new voice greeted Fisk, a far more sinister toned voice.

"Ah Mister Fisk; how good of you to call, how can my organization assist you?" He asked straight to business.

"There is a particular thorn in my side of late; a man by the name of Rutherford I want him eliminated." Fisk demanded; the man on the other end smiled although Fisk didn't know this.

"We'll handle him; just give us a full name and address." He stated. "Of course the matter of cost is not a problem?" He wondered casually.

"Money is no object; the target is Allan Rutherford. He is staying at Fourteen Oh Seven Graymalkin Lane Salem County West Chester." Fisk informed; the man on the other end thanked Fisk for his business and hung up, he turned to a silent observer and smiled broadly.

"Just as you predicted Cobra Commander." Zartan stated with a slight chuckle.

"Was there ever any doubt? The wheels have been set in motion, soon the Kingpin of crime will be no more and his former handhold on New York City's criminal underworld will be ripe for the pickings." The Commander stated eyes flashing from beneath the hooded mask he was currently wearing.

To Be Continued; **Better late then never right? The Sinister Six have been dealt with; next time we begin the two part segment featuring the adventure of a life time for our young hero... Ok it's really just a fanboys' dream come true, but whatever; because next time...**

**"GIJoe Will Return After these Messages!" (Guest Starring Allan Rutherford as New Recruit Benjamin Franklin Pierce.)**


	4. Chapter 4 Embracing the Draft

**Author's Notes:** Huzzah; reviews always motivate me to update sooner no matter the time of day, or night as the case may be... Here you go folks chapter four, not much to say here except hold on to your hats.

**"We Now Return to GIJoe."**

* * *

I was working on the car because I was troubled again; only this time it was because dealing with the Sinister Six had seemed, at least to me, just a little too easy. I suspected that this Darkholme character was trying to keep me preoccupied while he was getting ready for the big push, which meant I could expect more problems and the Vulture would probably try something else soon too if he was under the thrall of this man. As I twisted the new distributor cap in place and double checked the flywheels placement Josie came in; she was wearing a pair of faded black jeans and a grey and red tee with a jean jacket to match her pants, the ladies had scrounged it up for her.

"Can't sleep?" I asked realigning the brakes for the twelfth time.

"No offense, but I've been on my back for six days; I'm a little fed up with the position." She replied watching me mess up for the thirteenth time.

"I don't get it; I'm following the book exactly." I grumbled tossing my wrench aside in disgust; Josie smirked at the comment.

"No book can make you into a mechanic." She countered. "You have to feel it." She closed her eyes and aimed her hand at the Ford; in a flash all of the parts flew across the garage and reassembled themselves flawlessly.

"Hey thanks." I began wiping the excess grease off with a clean rag as I moved to sit in the beat up old leather chair Logan had put out here long ago for his use. "I sincerely doubted I'd be able to fix this puppy before I had to leave." I admitted with a tired sigh.

"What are friends for?" She wondered with a chuckle leaning up against the hood of the Ford; she looked so different in ordinary clothes, my mind only kept seeing the old Circuit Breaker from the Marvel comics, it was hard to picture her in anything else. "So, wanna do something?" She asked.

"No offense, but I've kinda got a lot on my mind." I replied rubbing the bridge of my nose in exhausted thought.

"Anything I can help with?" She asked eyeing me with a strange look of concern; something that was equally alien to me due to my mental picture of the woman.

"I highly doubt it, this kind of problem needs a lot more than the ability to manipulate machines." I replied suddenly my audio sensors detected telltale signs of two humans stealthily approaching the garage; if it weren't for the fact that I could hear their heartbeats they probably would have succeeded.

"Maybe if you told me; you never know a fresh perspective could help." She urged oblivious to the possible danger I was about to reply when the door opened and the lights died. "Al!" Josie cried in surprise and fear, a blade lodged itself in the chair I had been sitting in; I had already leapt aside however. The telltale sound of the Ford starting up deafened me and the flaring headlights forced my optics to recalibrate; Storm Shadow didn't have the luxury however and was caught off guard by Josie who dive-bombed the Cobra Ninja, Suicide was about to drive a knife in the unsuspecting woman's back when twin tendrils ensnared her hauling her up to the ceiling.

"I thought our mutual ally wanted me alive still." I taunted a dark smile on my lips.

"He sends a message." She explained indicating the blade Storm Shadow had lodged a few feet above where my head had rested; a thin scroll was secured to the still wobbling hilt.

"What's wrong with the phone?" I demanded wrapping her wrists a little tighter in my clutches. "Josie; let'em go." I ordered returning Suicide to the ground; Josie climbed off of Storm Shadow and the two Cobra worms vanished as quickly as they'd arrived. Unfurling the parchment as I examined the blade; it was from the Ming dynasty, pretty rare if I wasn't mistaken. My eyes trailed over the words scrawled hastily on a three by five scrap of dirty white paper; the Commander did enjoy his little theatrics I supposed.

"What was that all about?" Josie demanded covering up a large gash in her arm with my oil stained rag; apparently she hadn't had an easy time of keeping Arashikage under control.

"Oh geeze, here let me take a look at that." I insisted ignoring her query for the moment.

"It's just a scratch." She retorted shying away from the odd looking rectangular device I had produced from my pocket, seeing as how things were going to escalate I felt that keeping the Tricorder on my person might not be such a bad idea.

"It's going to get infected that way, relax this little beauty is a marvel of medical technology." I soothed pulling the rag aside and running the tricorders' diagnostic tool over her wound; within moments she was perfectly healed and eyeing me with newfound awe. "Federation tech." I explained with a tiny shrug of dismissal.

"Are you going to talk or do I have to pry it out?" She demanded returning to the matter at hand.

"Oh yes, well… Those were some old acquaintances of mine." I trailed off reclaiming the parchment and re-reading it. "It appears a new mission has just presented itself." I added a wolfish grin playing across my lips, this was indeed going to be a fun way to pass some time until Darkholme made his move; the others could handle Vulture alone I had no doubts about that. So why not help out in other ways; and it would give me a chance to return to the Pit.

"What's got you so cheered up?" She wondered moving to read over my shoulder.

"Nothing." I hastily replied shoving the parchment into my pocket and claiming the sword as my own. "You said you wanted something to do?" I repeated; she eyed me uncertainly and I smiled softly. "Relax; I just thought maybe you'd care to help me spar." I elaborated.

"Well, I'm not really good with that style of fighting." She admitted knowing I was keeping something from her; I shrugged.

"Let me teach you then." I said; she smiled mischievously, and suddenly I didn't like the way that had sounded, but it was too late to retract the statement. Together we left the garage and headed to the backyard; the moon was barely visible in the night sky, but that wouldn't bother me; I'd have to be careful with her though.

* * *

The following morning at breakfast I approached Mystique unsure how she would respond to my request, but unfortunately Roma had all of my mobile emitters so I would have to rely on the talents of others for this particular deception.

"I wonder if you could do me a small favor." I began; she eyed me with those strangely hypnotic eyes before swallowing her bite, for the first time she was just plain old Mystique so I was privy to the fact that in this reality she looked a lot more like her movie version… In fact they were practically identical; and she wasn't wearing any clothes as far as I could tell, which doubled the discomfort levels I was experiencing.

"That depends on what it is." She stated; I leaned in close not wanting everyone to know what I was playing at and whispered the details, her eyes lit up with her smile and she simply nodded in acceptance.

"You gonna share wit' the rest of us mon ami?" Remy wondered eyeing both of us with a harshness that surprised me.

"Sorry Cajun; I highly doubt you guys would approve of these new developments." I replied moving over to the kitchen sink and rinsing my plate off.

"Try us." Bobby remarked, I sighed dejectedly.

"Even though I am an honorary X-Man that does not entitle you all to know everything going on in my life like some parental figure hood." I retorted; Jubilee looked up in stunned silence at my inappropriate tone.

"I tink dat' one has spent too much time enjoyin' manipulatin'." Remy stated coldly.

"That is hardly the case LeBeau." I scoffed heading out the back door without so much as a backward glance; this time things could get ugly and I wasn't about to have them tagging along, I'd already discussed it with Rogue last night and she was ok with my decision, she wasn't down yet though so she couldn't defend my actions.

"Professor." Scott began slightly concerned for the safety of the team.

"Al has a point." Hank interjected. "And he also has knowledge about those of this world which we are not privy to; I trust him to avoid getting involved with anything that would hurt one of us." He finished sagely.

"As do I, still I fear he may take his role for Roma far too seriously at times." Xavier observed with pursed lips as he lost himself in thought.

"You judge him too harshly." Josie snapped. "But if you're so afraid of his actions then I'll stick with him." She added heading off after Al as quickly as she could; the X-Men unnerved her slightly, she'd been lacking in social grace for quite some time and so the transition back to a normal lifestyle was a tad jarring to say the least.

* * *

Josie found me outside swinging both the blade Aja had given me and the one I'd laid claim to from Storm Shadow; dual blade techniques were not unknown to me, but I had rarely employed them save perhaps for when I was fighting Callopias. My intent was not one of sinister covert manipulations; not this time, in fact I was currently playing a very dangerous game indeed. If old cloth face knew precisely what was happening I'd lose my limited pull within the Cobra organization; on the other hand many would question my desires for maintaining said pull, I myself knew that my desire stemmed from foolish childhood fantasies. But in all honesty what fellow fan of the franchise wouldn't want to play the part I was playing now; fighting for both Cobra and GIJoe, with neither the other aware of it… Although in truth I'd never officially fought for Cobra.  
Evil was a lot more fun to play around with than good even when your motivations had the best intentions in mind; in the long run evil and temptation were powerful forces to fight against, and currently I was walking within that grey area of both. Of course there were occasional perks being part of the spy game, but this wasn't a James Bond movie and I wasn't interested in making love to every suggestively named woman Hollywood could dish out. In all honesty I was just trying to prolong the inevitable; remain here with Rogue for as long as possible, which wouldn't be much longer either way you looked at it now that I knew Darkholme by name.

"I didn't tell anyone about your visitors." Josie stated cutting into my thoughts. "Now are you going to talk or do I go back and let them in on where you got that fancy new knife?" She demanded her hands placed firmly on her hips, I regarded her as I cleaved both blades through the air; finally curiosity overcame common sense.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't owe anything to them, but you…" She paused obviously collecting her thoughts before plunging onward. "You're the first guy I met since the incident that truly wanted to help me heal my shattered soul. I think that deserves some kind of loyalty don't you?" She wondered coyly; I shrugged at that and broke into a wide smirk.

"I always felt you'd make a better hero than a villain." I admitted with a slight chuckle. "Those writers screwed up your potential though… And that probably confused the hell out of you." I noted swinging both blades back in a clipped arch designed to cleave an opponents head off. "Cobra Commander sent me a warning; the Kingpin of Crime has enlisted the Dreadnoks to eliminate me." I revealed a small smile slowly spreading across my lips. "The over inflated serpent wishes to use me in hopes that I will terminate the Kingpin allowing his organization to take over his operations and reap the economical benefits. I suspect his funds took a big hit when he miscalculated the events of our last encounter and lost half of his precious Terror Drome." I elaborated, she was eyeing me incredulously and for good reason; I sounded like some narrator recapping the events of some horrible soap opera.

"You're involved with Cobra?" She asked eliciting a chuckle.

"Not exactly, I've sort of earned some twisted debt and am having a hard time not getting involved." I replied ceasing my blade practices and regarding Josie as if meeting her for the first time; another idea had just struck me, a means of fulfilling the next phase of this tricky operation. "I think I just had an epiphany."

"Really, do tell." Josie quipped rolling her eyes.

"You can get the sensitive computer files I need, the hard evidence to put the Kingpin behind bars and cut Cobra off at the pass." I stated moving to grab Josie by the wrists and startling her in the process. "Don't you see; I'd be doing exactly what Cobra wants, just not the way they expected." I added; she eyed me skeptically and pulled out of my grip.

"But how would that help?" She wondered uncertainly.

"With Kingpin out of the way and his criminal empire in ruins life would be a lot better in this city." I half-argued, half-pleaded.

"Alright; I'll help, but you'd better be right about this." She accused eliciting a wide smile from me.

* * *

Battle Android Trooper serial number Eight Five One would have smiled if he could; the construction was coming along rather nicely thanks to Thundercracker being so close by for a little borrowed bodily needs, now with the re-programmed squadron of BATs working double time and the Cybertronian Technology required to modify the Night Raven soon his new body would be complete. There was just one little snag to this good bit of fortune; Cobra was beginning to notice the missing BATs, ah well soon it wouldn't matter for soon he would be whole once again and then… Revenge!

* * *

"Major." A Cobra Officer called out; Major Bludd glanced up from his position his eye clearly telling him to proceed. "We have located evidence that the BAT squadron that vanished has also taken a Cobra Night Raven; we have Jungle Vipers and Pit Vipers combing the island, but so far we have failed to locate them." He reported.

"Why do I have the feeling the Decepticons are behind this secrecy?" Bludd muttered to himself. "Keep searching; contact that foul beast Croc Master and tell him to help unless he wants to be demoted." Bludd ordered aloud; the Cobra Officer saluted and turned to his Troopers.

"You heard the Major, move out you maggots!" He barked; the Troopers marched double time from the mobile command bunker and swiftly began scouring the jungles and swamps in the immediate area.

"Notify the Commander; and alert Mindbender that our Decepticon Allies might not be so beneficent after all." Bludd ordered his personal Tele-Viper; the woman nodded and input the commands to open a channel with the Terror Drome.

* * *

The offices of Murdoch and Nelson were easily located, my shadow could not follow me inside the cramped confines of the building, which is what I wanted; Toad was a poor excuse for a spy. Still I had to give him credit for keeping up with Bluestreak and me and not being seen by the pedestrians of New York or Spider-Man, The Punisher or any other happened to be there hero.

"Why hello Mister Rutherford." Janelle greeted from the secretaries desk startling me.

"You aren't working here are you?" I wondered in confusion.

"Oh no, the real secretary just stepped out and this is the softest chair in the place. Can't be too careful in my condition." She replied with a chuckle; it was extremely odd to be speaking with a woman who looked identical to a girl I'd known briefly in life on Earth Prime, and yet familiar comfort seemed to radiate from seeing a face I knew from my home reality… The homesickness wasn't as pronounced.

"Is Matt around?" I asked flipping through the pages of an old magazine on the desk while I waited. "_Well what do you know; Reed Richards is planning to test a new space faring vessel of his design._" I grinned at the so meticulously preserved pages and returned the magazine to the desk.

"He should be back from the courthouse any minute now." Janelle replied; I sighed the timing had to be perfect if I hoped to shake Toad, which is why when Buster and Bumblebee pulled up I cursed under my breath.

"Give him this and tell him I'll be by another day to explain how I got it." I requested slipping her a tiny diskette just as a three year old girl entered the office looking a tad lost.

"Where is he?" She demanded; Janelle looked like she was going to say something, mistaking the question for one about Matt.

"Not here, it doesn't matter time to trick wart boy into following the wrong me." I replied as Mystique transformed before my eyes into a perfect duplicate of myself; Janelle gasped and would have screamed if not for my hand clamping over her mouth. "You know the score, ditch tongue head and make your way to EE for infiltration. I'll be waiting for the call." I stated reviewing the plan for her benefit; she sneered at my thoroughness before heading out and climbing into Bluestreak, the Autobot took off at breakneck speeds into oncoming traffic before skipping back across the divider. I saw Toad take off after myself and I chuckled slightly while Janelle kept glancing up at me in fear and misunderstanding.  
"Forgive my effrontery." I began removing my hand from her mouth. "But if you had screamed my plan wouldn't have worked. Say hi to Matt for me, I've got a rendezvous with a general to keep." I waved farewell before heading over to Bumblebee who peeled out in his nervousness at what he was involved with.

"Didn't you just take off in Bluestreak?" Buster queried from the drivers seat; the teen looked equally nervous about this whole ordeal.

"That was what I wanted it to look like." I replied with a smile. "So, can you get me to the Pit on time?" I wondered.

"Can do, this is so cool." Buster remarked eliciting a chuckle from me.

"Remember you promised to introduce us to the Avengers." Bumblebee stated as he took a right nearly clipping a familiar looking Ferrari.

"Sure thing Bumblebee, I always pay my dues." I stated glancing back for an instant to see Scott glaring at the little Volkswagen that scratched his car; Jean was keeping him relatively calm at least, and they hadn't spotted me which was good. "Time to give Uncle Sam another break, so to speak; Yo Joe." I whispered with a grin as we headed out of town and Bumblebee activated some kind of super fast Cybertronian mode of transit or something.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the lawyer's office Janelle was eyeing the spot where the man had departed from with uncertainty and a little trepidation; she didn't know what to make of her boyfriends' friend, so to speak. Still he hadn't done anything that seemed villainous to her way of thinking; although if anybody clamped a hand over her mouth again like that she was going to give them a message they wouldn't soon forget, after all she hadn't taken that self defense class for nothing.

"Are you alright Janelle?" Matt asked as he entered the office seeming to pick up on her unease.

"You have an interesting taste in friends' honey." She returned holding up the diskette. "I think that Rutherford character is in the spy game or something; he gave me this to give to you." She added; Matt smirked behind his hand and promptly took the diskette eyeing it, or rather appearing to eye it, critically.

"Well, why don't I take you out for lunch and we can forget the whole mess." He suggested with a smile; Janelle smiled back happily and allowed him to help her up, having a cast on your fanny wasn't very practical at times.

* * *

Colonel Clayton Abernathy and Sergeant Lonzo Wilkinson greeted the trio at the entrance to the Pit; Rutherford bid farewell to Buster and Bumblebee as Lonzo took the young man and his Autobot friend to the mess hall for a bite to eat and a recharge. Abernathy escorted Rutherford into the Pit proper where the duo was joined by an honor guard of sorts, of David Katzenbogen and Etienne Lafitte; otherwise known as Bazooka and Gung Ho. The trio led Rutherford swiftly to the office of General Lawrence J. Flagg the commander in chief of special task force Delta alias GIJoe; the man was sitting behind his desk as they entered, Allan looking rather put off by the swift travel time and lack of chances to register any of the sights.

"All right Rutherford." Flagg began chewing on a toothpick briefly. "You wanted this meeting, what's on your mind?" He asked.

"Patience General, we aren't all here yet." Al pointedly reminded assuming a seat across from the General while the twin guards stood at attention inside the doorway and Hawk took a seat nearby; Flagg eyed him incredulously, Rutherford merely smiled knowing full well what to expect as a few minutes later Duke, Flint, Lady Jaye and Scarlett barged in after a polite knock from LJ.

"What's he doing at this briefing sir?" Duke demanded as he offered a salute.

"What briefing, I didn't call a briefing." Flagg stated in confusion as he returned the gesture out of habit.

"I'm afraid I took the opportunity to issue a briefing for this meeting General, cut down on the time and all that. I apologize for my presumptuousness, but we do have a finite window of opportunity to prepare for." The young man informed breaking into the business at hand swiftly.

"How?" Flint demanded.

"Lieutenant Fairborn you will salute a superior officer when speaking to him!" Rutherford exclaimed perfectly mimicking the General's bass undertones; everyone was now staring at him in obvious concern and suspicion, he sighed exasperatedly. "What do you expect from a guy made up with billions of tiny little machines as part of his blood vessels?" He retorted slumping into his seat as he lost the bemused glint in his eye.

"What is this all about?" Flagg demanded his face reddening with impatient anger; Rutherford leaned forward in his seat.

"Cobra." He hissed a simple response for a simple question. "Specifically the Commander and his manipulative ways." He elaborated ensuring that the current members of GIJoe would be offering their undivided attention now.

"What's that schemin' snake up to now?" Bazooka demanded from beside the door cracking his knuckles in the process.

"His intention was to use me to eliminate the Kingpin of Crime as I did the Red Skull and Serpentor so that he could assume control of the man's business affairs and probably recoup lost finances." Rutherford replied a sneer curling his lip. "Obviously he has failed to realize that I'm not a hit man; Red Skull was purely self-defensive and Serpentor was unavoidable, I couldn't possibly return the amount of firepower with my exhausting abilities accurately enough not to kill anyone." The man added with a chuckle. "Therefore I have… Shall we say; alternated his plans slightly, as of this moment a very good lawyer friend of mine is receiving every pertinent bit of evidence needed to lock up the Kingpin for a long time and… Freeze his assets." Rutherford finished with a bemused smirk.

"That still doesn't explain why you wanted to come here." Duke pointed out as he at last claimed a seat; Rutherford nodded leaning back once more and wetting his lips.

"Simplicity for simplicities sake Hauser, I can't have the Commander or any of his lackeys popping up at every moment old Cloth Face decides I might be of use to him; especially now that the die has been cast and my mission for Roma is picking up speed." Rutherford explained with a tired sigh. "It could cause irreparable damages to my goals for Roma; therefore I have come here to propose my enlistment into the ranks of GIJoe, brief enlistment mind you, just long enough to hurt Cobra's plans in the short term so my own won't be compromised before I face the true enemy behind it all." Rutherford explained further; silence filled the room as the command, or at least most of the command staff of GIJoe shared a few looks, most notably expressions of resent and dismay.

"Son, I appreciate where you're coming from; however we don't let civvies join GIJoe even if they are mutants and more then qualified." Flagg returned; Rutherford shook his head a tiny smirk playing across his lips as he produced a file from somewhere on his person.

"Respectfully sir I am forced to disagree; Allan Rutherford is not requesting to join up… Benjamin Franklin Pierce is reporting for duty as ordered." He returned with a gleeful expression on his face; Flagg took the file and perused it, his eyes widened as he read the contents.

"Where did you get this?" He demanded slapping the file back onto the desk where Hawk picked it up and examined it in turn.

"Well; it pays to be in tight with a so called omnipotent alien, I just had him convince Fury that it was for the best… Besides certain reports from SHIELD operatives have indicated that Cobra called in for Decepticon assistance in a salvage operation, three guesses what they needed them for." Rutherford returned with a brief shrug; Flagg glowered at the young man, Hawk shook his head a smile playing across his face.

"I'm afraid these are legal General; and if Rutherford here is willing to drop all of his mutant abilities and play the part of a soldier we can't exactly stop him." Abernathy returned; Duke shot a glare at the young man who quickly raised his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"I'm not exactly asking for command of the mission once Cobra's current plans are known to us; I should have mentioned that I got Mystique to infiltrate Extensive Enterprises so she could let me know when she finds the location of said salvage operation." Rutherford continued before the others could speak. "But I'm willing to perform any training courses you see fit to command." He finished quieting to await the final decision.

"General you can't be serious; if we let him join what's to stop him from getting some of his so called buddies in too?" Duke demanded. "Have we become a glee club? Allowing every Tom, Dick and Harry to become a full fledged member of GIJoe just because Fury okays it?" He elaborated; Flagg however appeared contemplative.

"If he wants to play soldier so badly I don't see any reason to deny him, provided of course that our man certifies him fit." Flagg stated breaking out into a wide grin. "Gung Ho, escort Captain Pierce here to the training compound." He ordered; the others all grinned now too, if anyone could break the arrogant young man from his desires it would naturally be the GIJoe Team new recruit instructor. Rutherford smirked; he knew what was to come, he just hoped he didn't break Beach Head's spirit too badly when he aced the class with flying colors, and all without the benefit of his unique mutant gifts either.

To Be Continued; **Oh ho, looks like our pal Rutherford enjoys a certain television show staring a certain Mister Alda, where else could he get that name? Looks like the newest incognito member of GIJoe is going to be B.F. Pierce; wonder if he'll be cracking wise and drinking gin every night? LOL Anyway...**

**"GIJoe Will Return After these Messages."**


	5. Chapter 5 Mission Briefings & Night Ops

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the long delay oh faithful readers; the Holidays alone are not to blame for I have once again been working diligently in the training of Pokemon instead of focusing on writing, but rest assured you shall be seeing at least three updates this week alone to make up for the delay. This is Chapter Five, tomorrow late evening Chapter Six may go up or I might have to wiat for Friday morning and then on the weekend expect to see Chapter Seven... Once again I hope to see massive reviews pouring in; still if I don't no big deal. And so without further ado...

**"We Now Return to GIJoe."**

* * *

"I don't see why I have to report still, I'm a full-fledged Joe now." Amethist bragged as she popped her chewing gum.

"Who's never been in the field." Harmony countered with a smirk.

"Whereas Harmony et Moi have, how you say, been in actual combat." Suzette added with a chuckle eyeing the rest of the new recruits who had survived Beach Head so far; suddenly Gung Ho showed up a tall, dark brown haired, blue eyed hunk in tow, he approached Beach Head's office just as the man himself emerged for the afternoons drill session.

"A late comer to the party Beach Head." He remarked handing a small file to the masked Joe; no one could recall ever seeing him take it off, although he did on rare occasions when he was with the other Joes, never in front of the Rawhides as he called them.

"We don't tolerate tardiness." Beach Head snapped eyeing the papers and the man almost simultaneously. "Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce huh, parents probably were MASH fanatics. Says here you've been stationed at Fort Leavenworth for the past eight years. Doin' what exactly?" He demanded causing the man to subconsciously assume a straighter posture.

"I was in charge of the supplies, sir." Pierce replied his tone of voice seeming to change mid-sentence.

"Desk job, and now you want to be combat approved as a full fledged member of GIJoe." Beach Head smiled beneath his ski mask and his eyes flashed with that all too familiar twinkle, he just lived for desk jockeys pulling for combat status; they were always so sure of themselves. "Here." He began reaching back into the nearby supply shed and shoving fatigues at Pierce. "Male Barracks to the right, get changed and back out here in ten minutes or else." He ordered; Pierce dashed off and Gung Ho whispered something to Beach Head before heading back to the General's office.

"I wonder if they'll give him the code name Hawkeye?" Harmony mused.

"Doubtful, it'd be too confusing with Colonel Hawk." A guy called Rearguard countered; most of the current Rawhides or Greenshirts as some of the other Joes referred to them were just a few more sessions away from full-fledged status as Joes and so had already been handed out their code names. "Besides who knows if he'll make it through Beach Head's course considering how long it took us and we were out of a class of fifty-five." He added with a chuckle.

"Oh I don't know, might be too easy for me in the long run." Pierce remarked having appeared so suddenly at the others' side that no one had been expecting it.

"How'd you?" Harmony began glancing from the male barracks building to their current position incredulously.

"Trade secret." He replied standing to attention as Beach Head began to condemn the men, as usual; a big smile was plastered over his features the entire time though he was careful to make sure Beach Head didn't see it.

* * *

After about a week of hard core training under Beach Head I managed to reach the top of the rank and file; they were clearly impressed that I was holding on so long, but then again thanks to Bumblebee I had a few spare Energon cubes since my regeneration bed couldn't replace the one in the barracks without giving everything away to the rest of the Rawhides. There was Red Spot, Recoil, Rearguard, Retread, Cold Front, Hi-Fi, Colonnade, Vice and Lighter Fluid; out of all of them only Colonnade recognized me on site and was sworn to secrecy when we had a moment alone, I explained that if everyone knew who I really was I wouldn't be able to pull the wool over Cobra's eyes so to speak. For once at least my unusual attracting of female friendships seemed to have stalled out; only Recoil and I genuinely got along, in fact we'd become a sort of mischievous duo of sorts pulling tons of practical jokes… Hi-Fi I'd sort of taken under my wing too; like a little sister, but that was just to keep up pretenses there was really no actual feeling of familial relationship as I felt towards Syn or to a lesser extent Megan and Jenny Delaney.

"Hey Ricochet over here." Lighter Fluid called from the table most Rawhides ate at; we were all in the mess hall for dinner until some special night ops training under Beach Head scheduled for seventeen hundred hours.

"Qu'est ce que notre General te veux?" Cold Front asked; being a transfer from the Canadian Armed Forces meant she spoke French, so as soon as she found out I understood the language she would go off on numerous tangents and thanks to my computerized brain I could memorize them so I didn't look like a total spaz for not listening.

"Nothing much; I just received a phone call from New York." I replied speaking English for the benefit of the others, most of the Rawhides couldn't understand French; Ricochet the code name had come from me actually I'd gotten to pick my own since Recoil and I managed to get Beach Head's mask off.

"Who from?" Rearguard wondered; I shrugged and eyed the meal with a hint of disdain, my taste for fish was definitely on the non-existent side thanks to my long ago journey with Xena.

"No one important." I replied wondering if I could find an alternative source of nourishment.

"Marvin sure did a good job." Hi-Fi complimented in between bites.

"Yeah; he should have his own cooking show." I murmured sarcastically fiddling with the halibut.

"You're one weird guy Pierce." Harmony muttered with a lopsided grin.

"You have no idea." I whispered finishing my meal quickly so I wouldn't have to taste much of it.

"We'd better get some shut eye before our night ops exercises tonight." Retread suggested; the others seemed to nod in agreement with that, I on the other hand wasn't extremely tired. Still I wasn't about to tell them that; besides I could always hold a conversation with Amy while they slept, she was missing me again.

* * *

The Cobra Trooper stumbled onto the Night Raven and missing BAT squad in the middle of the swamps; his equipment was jammed though so he couldn't alert the others in his squad yet, turning around he intended to call out when suddenly something unusual happened. He felt his body being clutched by something as he was raised in a giant hand up to the eye level of a massive robot; the creature sneered even as the BATs took a step back.

"Well; we're almost a hundred percent thanks to the overtime." He remarked off-handedly. "A pity I'm not yet ready to reveal myself to the world just yet." He added a dark glint flickering in his optics; the Trooper didn't scream, didn't show any of the fear that was screaming through his body, instead he met death nobly and head on as the machine crushed him in his grasp. "Now then; if there are no further disruptions let us get the weapons systems fully operational." The robot remarked shifting back into the Night Raven vehicle mode and transferring his essence back into the BAT body he'd been using the past several weeks.

* * *

It was pitch dark; or at least pitch dark for the others, my optic sensors could recalibrate with even the smallest light source available and at the moment I was a little creeped out that my teammates looked so clear in this inky darkness. Beach Head had, had Slipstream, or possibly Lift-Ticket transport us across the ocean into this fetid jungle, we were in the middle of the Amazon on a Night Ops Mission for all intents and purposes, just like the Frontline issue of Devil's Due had said Beach Head wanted us to train under live combat situations.

"Ok, fan out." Retread began; I shook my head at that.

"We should send someone up ahead as a scout." I retorted; Rearguard nodded at my suggestion, but Retread shook his head.

"This is straight forward basic level stuff; all we have to do is get to point B." He defended cocking his rifle, I wasn't quite sure on the make; I didn't study archaic guns when I was aboard Voyager and so hadn't bothered memorizing all this stuff.

"I don't know Retread, Beach Head doesn't strike me as the basic level kind of guy." Vice remarked thoughtfully; Red Spot nodded, he looked odd in his full battle suit and helmet with the night vision he was probably getting a better picture then the rest of us. Well not as good as mine, but then again I couldn't admit to that otherwise someone would question me; Retread looked rather upset judging by the muscle tick in his facial expression.

"I'm squad leader here, I've been squad leader long before high and mighty Pierce showed up with his so called ace ways." Retread shot back. "Believe me it's not going to be easy, but we won't need recon." He added hefting his rucksack and marching forward; I shook my head, as usual those who considered themselves in charge failed to listen to good suggestions because of a misplaced sense of pride.

"Recoil." I whispered closing the gap between us.

"Yeah." She said turning to try and see me in the dark.

"Reconnaissance is your specialty; I don't care what our… Squad leader says; I wouldn't trust Beach Head for anything basic, not after our little unmasking." I returned; Recoil smirked at that and nodded slipping a pair of night vision goggles out of her sack she clambered up one of the trees and started silently dancing through them, well not literally, but she moved gracefully. The rest of the team moved out as Retread had ordered; although I found myself covering the rear more with the aid of Rearguard, Red Spot had spotted Recoil's departure, but hadn't said anything. "Next time I sure hope they lose all the R names." I muttered to myself as I sidestepped a fallen branch, which was currently the home of a nasty looking tarantula.

"Did you hear something?" Hi-Fi asked nervously as she moved back to be closer to someone who she felt could protect her; field ops really weren't her strong suit.

"Negative." I replied; and with my advanced audios I was telling the truth, aside from the local fauna I wasn't hearing a blessed thing.

"Red Spot where's the map?" Retread asked softly; Red Spot slipped him a piece of paper and I spotted a tiny flicker of light. "This terrain doesn't match; I think we're off course." He muttered.

"You're holding it upside down." Vice hissed; Retread appeared shaken at that and shot the woman a glare.

"I am not; we're professional adults here not little children lost in the woods." He snapped back; I shook my head and strode up to the front of the group Hi-Fi in tow.

"For professional adults you certainly aren't acting like it." I stated. "Now is not the time for petty bickering or stupid practical jokes Vice." I added shooting the woman a glare knowing full well what she'd been trying to do, she shrugged and shifted her weapons' position scanning the tree line for possible threats.

"Ricochet; there's something you oughta see." Recoil whispered down from the trees nearby; everyone glanced up and I shot her an inquisitive look. "I think you were right about Beach Head, point B is a few hundred yards past some kind of military looking bunker in a clearing about a hundred and fifty clicks from here." She elaborated.

"You're fast." Hi-Fi complimented with a tiny smile; I shook my head and Retread shot the both of us a glare.

"Layout?" He demanded.

"Perimeter here." She returned quickly indicating a spot on the map; I glanced at it, defensible location. "Fence, electrified, guard post here, here and here." She continued quickly indicating three of the four corners. "Low to the ground bunker; about twenty-five miles wide according to what I saw of the roof, entries are here and here… I didn't see any guards, but that could have just been my vantage point." She elaborated with a shrug; I mentally envisioned the outpost creating a three dimensional picture in my minds eye, if I was a betting man I'd say Beach Head picked a place where a small Cobra outpost was located, which made perfect sense.

"If we skirt the perimeter we should be fine." Retread stated eliciting a few nods from the others, I shook my head at that; it was hard not trying to take over.

"If the guards spot us we'll be made without support and without knowing what's what, I suggest we send Recoil and Hi-Fi back in to infiltrate the bunker and find out how many guards are stationed there and who they work for." I stated; Retread shook his head at my suggestion and marched straight up to me so we were eye to eye.

"Listen; I told you I'm the squad leader and I'm saying we can avoid any problems by skirting the perimeter." He stated emphatically; I shrugged and fiddled with my rifle slightly for a better grip.

"It's your funeral." I muttered beneath my breath and so the team started walking again; of course I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Jungle Viper Three hundred Five was observing the area surrounding the clearing when he thought he spotted a moving figure amongst the trees; picking up his night vision goggles he zoomed in, sure enough he spotted the movement again and this time saw two individuals in camouflage gear maneuvering around the bunker. Activating the alarm he grabbed up his semi-automatic and began firing into the trees; the end result was a cry of alarm from the silent intruders and a return volley from somewhere to the left, Jungle Viper Three Oh Five was struck by enemy fire and fell out of his guard post dieing before he hit the ground.

"Great plan squad leader." Lighter Fluid spat as she opened fire on the swarm of Jungle Vipers converging on their location.

"We were made." Recoil added lighting up one of the Jungle Vipers and blowing him back with a well placed shot; Rearguard brought his heavy weapons to bear and started firing offering cover fire for the rest of the group as they went to ground searching for a place to regroup and come up with a new plan.

"I'm open to suggestions people." Retread admitted as they managed to recover from the almost failure; Ricochet smirked and tossed his pistol into the air catching it as it came back down.

"Well the only option left is to take out the bunker; and since we can't sneak in now I say we blow it." He stated; Retread shook his head.

"We don't have any C-Four." He pointed out; Ricochet smirked.

"Then why not use the conveniently placed armory inside that bunker; I mean Cobra has to be supplying them with some kind of arsenal to defend this place." Ricochet pointed out.

"Good idea; so how do we get in?" Retread wondered; Red Spot and Lighter Fluid shared a knowing look.

"Leave that to us." They said in unison; Retread nodded and Ricochet passed them some communications gear from his rucksack.

"A gift from Breaker, untraceable… Let us know when you're in position." He returned; they nodded and quickly disappeared. "As for the rest of us; I say we fan out and give them a bigger target area to search." He added; the rest nodded, despite the fact Retread was looking jealous again and they quickly fanned out, now all they had to do was survive a battle against an unknown number of foes, sounded easy, but probably wasn't going to be.

* * *

"You Rawhides make me sick; you destroyed the entire bunker and all the personnel instead of avoidin' it like you were supposed to." Beach Head growled chewing out the Rawhides after the fact. "You couldn't even make it past an insignificant speck of an outpost undetected; and here I thought you were making progress, Retread instead of acting all big headed you should have accepted Ricochet's suggestions. As for the rest of you; well it was sloppy, next time you'd better do better!" He snapped dismissing them with a look; they quickly filed out, but before Ricochet could leave Beach Head held up a hand. "Hold up Ricochet; you're wanted for a mission briefing." He ordered; Ricochet quirked an eyebrow at that in confusion, but headed for the briefing room, or whatever they actually called it.

* * *

I was utterly confused as I arrived at the mission briefing; I had no command experience and I wasn't even on the Joe roster yet thanks to Beach Head's little games, although it was certainly different being a regular old Rawhide instead of Uber powerful Technorganic Borg. Forcing myself to do things without my powers wasn't easy, but it was manageable and I was once again finding out my limits the way Xena had taught me; still mission briefings weren't for my eyes as far as I knew. Aside from Hawk, Duke, Flint and Stalker, Lady Jaye, Scarlett, Gung Ho and Beach Head were also present; how the drill instructor beat me to the room I have no idea.

"Ladies, Gentlemen we now have certain intel regarding the current deal between Cobra and the Decepticons thanks to Pierce's contact; for the past three weeks they've been modifying and recovering the SHIELD helicarrier which was blasted out of the sky by the Decepticons last month." Flagg began getting straight to the point; the reactions this garnered were much to be expected, I on the other hand was still feeling out of place and so I found a seat in the far back away from the actual Joe roster. "There are currently three situations that Cobra is creating in order to spread our forces thin; Cobra Troop movement was reported a day ago outside of Washington DC, Zartan and his Dreadnoks are amassing outside Salem County in Westchester most likely to attack Rutherford at the Xavier Institute, but the Helicarrier is the real threat." Here Flagg paused as he turned to bring up data on the monitor; I was shocked to discover that what we were looking at was an up close image of the newly refurbished Helicarrier's design specs.

"Mystique and Circuit Breaker have done well." I whispered in awe.

"They're about to become airborne; it's only a matter of days now, and we don't have the manpower at this time to deal with them before they launch. According to Optimus Prime his Autobots are spread too thin already trying to locate the Decepticons current base; he can't spare anyone to help us deal with the ground based Helicarrier, or more accurately the fortress it has become." Flagg continued smacking the podium in front of him with slight though obvious frustration. "Therefore we must wait until they achieve flight; by which time Jetfire will be able to transport a team to infiltrate and destroy the fortress before Cobra can fly it to their target, most likely right here a final pre-emptive strike to knock out GIJoe." He finished with a flourish; there was a slight muttering amongst the others, and then Stalker indicated he wished to speak.

"Sir, what exactly is GIJoe going to do?" He asked. "It's obvious Cobra is trying to hit us in three separate locales; most likely the old divide and conquer ploy, we'd have to call in every Reservist just to match them." He pointed out; Flagg nodded a slight smile spreading across his lips.

"True Lonzo, that's why we're not going to do the expected; Hawk, you will be taking as many ground forces as we can muster along with aerial support to guard Washington against invasion, you will be Team Alpha." He began mission specs popping up on screen to replace the Helicarrier design specs. "Duke, I'm giving you task force Beta to deal with the Dreadnoks outside of Westchester; minimal aerial support and very little ground troops, but enough to handle that glorified biker gang and the few BATs they've got with them." He continued as images shifted slightly; most of the Joes seemed to be watching these and memorizing them, or at least perusing them. "Pierce; you're in charge of Gamma Team, which will consist mostly of the Rawhides. You're going in against the Helicarrier." He finished looking directly at me even though his sunglasses prevented me from reading his expression completely.

"WHAT?" I and about half the others present blurted in unison.

"The Rawhides ain't even on active duty yet General; I have yet to clear them as full fledged members of this unit." Beach Head stated doing his best to keep his emotions out of his tone; the General nodded.

"I understand that; they have three days, send them in hot if you have to, to make up for that blunder in the Amazon, but get them certified Joe material before the time is up." Flagg ordered; Beach Head nodded without saying another word and left the room; the others clearly wanted to argue the matter further, but Flagg was done and he started to leave the room.

"Sir, why am I in charge?" I asked speaking up at last before he could slip away. "Why not Retread?" Flagg paused glancing back over his shoulder at me.

"Two reasons, first of all you're prime leader material son; you did everything right on that last mission despite what happened. And second of all; if worse comes to worse up there I can count on you to get that team back out alive, Rutherford." He finished stonily; I nodded at that accepting his decision, Scarlett approached and handed me a plain manila envelope.

"You'll have to brief the Rawhides before you complete Beach Head's training." She stated.

"I want to make one thing perfectly clear." Duke spoke up. "I don't trust this decision; however I will abide by the General's orders, if so much as one of your team is killed because of a stupid blunder on your part I will personally see that you get a dishonorable discharge." He spat; I sighed as I got up to leave.

"Honestly; you Joes are far too defensive for your own good." I began with another sigh. "Duke, I may not be a genuine military officer, but that doesn't stop me from playing the part; and if you think that makes me some kind of glorified glory seeker or something…" I trailed off with a shake of my head. "I work for Roma; I do what needs to be done, and right now Cobra is causing interference, which means I'm going to have to act within the lines of professionalism to help see to it they lose their nerve." I finished tight lipped. "Now if you'll excuse me; I have my first command to see to." I added quietly leaving the room; my heart was racing slightly though, and I couldn't lie to myself… I was scared about being in charge; it wasn't the same as if I was working as head of a bunch of super heroes or mutants. They had powers and could easily use their best judgment in order to get out of any sticky situations, but with these men and women; well they didn't have any fancy gadgets or super powers, they were just ordinary men and women fighting against ordinary terrorists… In all honesty; I wasn't too sure I could handle command, then again logically who better for the job then me?

* * *

Half an hour later I was confident in what had to be done; I'd read the mission profile and knew exactly how to go about it, now I just had to tell the rest of my Rawhide team, so I called them up to one of the smaller briefing rooms. When they got there they were obviously surprised; I'd gone ahead and made a new uniform for myself using some odds and ends I found around the base, it didn't look like much, but I couldn't risk Cobra operatives recognizing me on our next training assignment.

"Who's the Stormtrooper?" Recoil quipped as I approached the podium in the center of the room; aside from the Rawhides my other team members were present, Cover Girl, Snake Eyes and Airborne one of the reservists brought in for this cagey assignment.

"What's the matter Recoil; fail to recognize your old partner in crime?" I shot back eliciting many surprised intakes of breath; and for good reason, I'd stolen one of Tripwire's old outfits and done a little modifying. It was mostly navy blue now with black stripes; dark enough to be perfect for night ops, and the helmet had been reworked so that it covered my entire face except for the slit left open for my mouth.

"What's with the monkey suit?" Cold Front asked her eyes revealing the concern that was even now creeping up on the others; this was a little on the unorthodox side after all, what with us not being official Joes yet.

"We're getting a mission before our training is over; although I have it on good authority Beach Head is throwing something hot our way to make us full fledged Joes before then." I began clasping my hands behind my back and beginning to pace; the others were all atentative now, although Airborne, Cover Girl and Snake Eyes were quiet in the back not trying to step on my heels or something. "They've put me in charge; and I know Retread you're probably wondering why… To be honest I'm not entirely sure myself, but Flagg liked how I handled that little mess in the Amazon." I continued glancing over to Retread; he seemed a little more subdued and yet there was a flash of anger in his pupils. "Our mission is to infiltrate the Cobra Helicarrier; a stolen SHIELD helicarrier as Team Gamma, we are to attempt capture or destruction of the massive flying fortress." I stated getting straight to the point.

"Thirteen of us going in." Rearguard remarked. "That's unlucky compadres." He added.

"Fourteen, technically speaking." I countered. "Our mode of transport is going to be the Autobot Jetfire, none of the Joe aircraft have the power to reach the Helicarrier once it's airborne thanks to the modifications their Decepticon allies have been making." I elaborated producing several copies of the mission specs for their eyes only. "I want you to go over the mission specs; learn your roles, I've assigned them as best as I can under such circumstances, but remember we've still got to prove to Beach Head that we're more then qualified for this mission… Well most of us; so don't lose sight of that goal, dismissed for now." I finished quickly passing out the envelopes; the Rawhides quickly left, but the veteran Joes remained behind observing me slightly as I removed my helmet.

"Seems to me you've got the right ideas for a leader." Cover Girl remarked.

"Yeah well; it's hot in this thing, how do you do it Snake Eyes?" I wondered casually; Snake Eyes just stood there and I nodded. "Right; figures, anyway I'm glad some of you will be on my team, being in charge isn't all together easy." I pointed out; Airborne nodded.

"What will our assignments be?" He asked professional to a tee; I shrugged.

"Haven't figured that out exactly; have to wait until I see you two in action, as for Snake Eyes… Safe bet Storm Shadow will be around; I'm certain he can figure out what to do then." I added in a dry tone of voice; though I kept any hint of sarcasm from my tone, the silent ninja commando nodded and together the four of us left the mission briefing room to begin training as a cohesive unit.

* * *

Cobra Commander stood within the bridge of his new flying fortress with a smile reflected in his eyes; the Decepticons and his own men had managed to finish up this vast undertaking with less time then if he'd attempted it by himself, now GIJoe wouldn't stand a chance and at last they could step up their plans for global dominance.

"Commander, all systems check out sir; we can launch as soon as all personnel are aboard." A Cobra Trooper reported; the Commander chuckled slightly and turned to regard the control center of his mighty weapon.

"Excellent; inform Baroness and Destro that I wish their presence on our maiden voyage." He returned; the Trooper nodded and quickly took his leave, Cobra Commander approached the throne like central seat he'd had installed. It resembled the head of a Cobra open about to swallow the prey seated before it; slowly he sat upon the seat and brushed a hand over the armrests, this was indeed a new day for the glorious reign of Cobra.

To Be Continued; **Exciting isn't it? I did my best to relay professional realistic military scenes; I mean GIJoe Comics do it all the time and this is a Marvel universe not the old Sunbow cartoon, but if you think it's not good enough then let me know in your reviews. Until next time...**

**"GIJoe Will Return after these Messages."**


	6. Chapter 6 Storm the Helicarrier

**Author's Notes:** As promised here's Chapter Six; I trust it isn't too much too soon for you slow readers out there, and do try to review when you have a moment to let me know how you like what you're reading so far.

**"We Now Return to GIJoe."**

* * *

"I can't believe it; you Rawhides beat the last batch of new recruits' scores." Beach Head exclaimed glaring at the host of Rawhides who were standing at attention on the parade grounds; they'd just gotten back from their night ops training mission, and with Ricochet in charge everything had gone off without a hitch.

"Guess that means we're certified then." Retread remarked smiling; Beach Head marched up to him and stared directly into his eyes unblinkingly.

"Doesn't mean one damn thing Rawhide." He snapped. "Drop and give me fifty." He barked; Retread looked like he was about to protest, but quickly rethought that and began his punishment. "As for the rest of you; you've still got one day before the mission, which means I've got you all for one more day." He continued a dangerous glint flickering in his eyes; Recoil and Vice shared a knowing look, which could mean only one thing. "Obstacle course!" Beach Head bellowed indicating the virtual minefield that was what some jokingly called an obstacle course; a wave of uncertain anguish flickered through the Rawhides all except Ricochet, who leapt straight into action charging the first of the numerous obstacles with a combat yell. Colonade shook her head smirking at Rutherford's antics, but rushed to join him; alongside Recoil, Vice, Red Spot, Cold Front, Hi-Fi, Lighter Fluid and Rearguard.

* * *

"I've never felt this much pain in my life." Vice complained as she slumped onto one of the empty beds; Rearguard nodded in silent agreement and began to apply some sort of muscle healing salve to his biceps.

"Well; now we're full fledged Joes." Retread spoke up with a happy smile. "We can tell our grandkids that we made it into one of the most elite Special Forces units on Earth." He added with a chuckle; Ricochet shrugged out of his sopping wet shirt and tossed it into a big pile of clothes intended for the wash, he didn't say anything just closed his eyes and fell onto his bed seemingly falling asleep.

"Tomorrow's our first official mission." Colonade remarked. "I hope it doesn't go South." She added thoughtfully; the others shrugged or made similar expressions of disinterest.

"Hey, if we can handle Beach Head's training regime we can handle anything." Recoil remarked smirking slightly; Ricochet turned over and literally giggled, which surprised his teammates.

"Believe me; when you go up against Cobra it's a lot tougher then Beach Head's little picnics." He remarked revealing that he'd simply been resting his eyes.

"Well; I'm sure we'll be able to handle it." Red Spot stated confidently; Ricochet nodded and turned back onto his back.

"As long as we get a good nights rest; mission briefing will be at oh nine hundred, unless Hawk or Flagg changed things around." He remarked in turn before falling asleep for real this time; it was a little amazing how he managed to fall asleep at seemingly the flick of a switch, but they just attributed it to the amount of physical exertion he put himself through in order to catch up with them skill wise.

"Well I'm taking a shower avant demain." Cold Front stated climbing back to her feet and heading off for the female barracks; Hi-Fi, Lighter Fluid and Colonade were soon to follow leaving only Vice and Recoil behind to pal around with the guys, although Red Spot soon nodded off as well. If anyone had bothered to pay attention they might have noticed Ricochet's oddly machine-like breathing regime, but as it happened his almost alien nature was miraculously hidden from their prying eyes.

* * *

The new and improved Cobra version of the Helicarrier had been built using the existing parts of the SHIELD helicarrier, but due to Cobra's desires for bigger grander weapons the Decepticons had expanded the size to fit the massive ego of Cobra Commander; as such this Cobra Helicarrier was roughly twice the size. More akin to a Star Destroyer or perhaps more accurately the dreaded warship Nemesis; Megatron's former flagship, it was so big that it could house a veritable army and GIJoe couldn't hope to stand a chance against it.  
Or at least that's what its new owners were thinking like; the Commander was currently seated in his throne observing the start up procedures, he was wearing a newer all black version of his classic uniform with matching battle helmet and silver face mask. It matched the black and red paint job he'd used on the helicarrier, Destro and the Baroness stood to either side watching as the Tele-Vipers, Techno-Vipers and other assorted troopers checked off all systems as go.

"I still think we should wait until my men have had the chance to go over this." Destro stated for the umpteenth time; the Commander sneered beneath his mask and glanced disparagingly towards his former weapons supplier, once this little bauble was airborne he would have no further use for the so called MARS organizations business.

"Relax Destro; this will go according to plan, now shouldn't you be coordinating with Major Bludd concerning our assault on Washington DC?" He reminded; Destro informally bowed his head and marched crisply from the bridge, the Baroness watched him go nervously; there was every possibility that the Commander might turn against Destro once GIJoe was eliminated.

"All systems are go." One of the Tele-Vipers called out; Cobra Commander smiled beneath his battle mask and issued the hand signal.

"Begin liftoff." He ordered; his troops began frantically powering up the massive engines, unlike the former SHIELD helicarrier that this mighty warship had been the Decepticons built the VTOL engines inside the vessel to prevent a similar fate to this Cobra helicarrier as what had befallen the original template. Within seconds the mighty warship was at full capacity and rose into the sky thus beginning Cobra's reign over all the skies; or so it would have seemed if not for one brave group of men and women tasked with preventing just such a thing.

"Cobra Commander this is Wild Weasel, we have incoming." The head Cobra pilot reported via intercom.

"What!" The Commander cried leaping from his seat and marching to the sensors. "Who dares?" He demanded glaring at the screens as if they could answer him.

"The signature is alien in origin sir, Autobot to be precise; however the fancy scanners Megatron so graciously installed indicates he is loaded with human signatures." Wild Weasel relayed unaware that his news brought a scowl to the Commanders' face.

"Blast them out of the sky." He ordered clutching his newly crafted snakes-head staff in an iron grip.

* * *

Jetfire suddenly shook under enemy firepower, which was bombarding the air all around him, but failing to actually hit the fast flying Autobot; I fidgeted nervously in the specially designed drop ship the Autobots had stored inside his cargo bay.

"You sure these will get us in?" I asked for about the ten millionth time since liftoff.

"Relax Ricochet; they're not only laced with adamantium, but equipped with shields devised by Wheeljack." Jetfire replied with a sigh; at least he kept my identity to himself.

"That does not instill confidence." I muttered conspiratorially tightening the straps on my fancy looking seat belt slash crash webbing.

"We're now in range; launching drop pod one, two and three." Jetfire counted out as I felt the vibrations of our drop pods engines kicking in; now here was where the fun began, since we couldn't pilot these floating coffins it was Jetfire's job to keep the enemy guns from targeting us.

* * *

"Drop ships." Baroness cursed from behind the Commander; this did not bode well at all.

"Launch the first squadron of Night Ravens, blast them to hell!" The Commander barked; the contingent of Night Ravens in launch bay one screamed out of their hangar and zipped towards the drop ships as though a gross parody of the launching TIE fighters in a Star Wars movie. The first drop ship swiveled mid-air startling her passengers as weapons sprang out of the sides and began a high powered splash of ammo designed to scare away any airborne threats. Jetfire zipped in between the drop ships flight paths using his skills to blast away enemy intruders; Cobra Night Ravens fell from the sky like flies and the infiltration team was safe, the weapons on the drop ships proper sheared off as enemy fire penetrated the shields, which had yet to reach full strength.

"Remind me to thank Prime later for thinking to include such wondrous armaments on these glorified garbage scows." Ricochet growled under his breath as the Helicarrier started firing what appeared to be Decepticon styled laser cannons.

"Shields at eighty-seven percent and holding." A monotonous sounding computer voice reported as the jury rigged landing pods increased speed to penetrate the hull; or rather the cargo bay currently in their targeting reticules sights.

"Yeehaw!" Recoil's voice exclaimed over the com from drop ship two. "To coin a phrase, it's Clobberin' time!" She cried.

"Cut the chatter and the copyright infringements Recoil." Ricochet snapped; his heart rate was going faster then the speed of light and it was beginning to feel like every circuit in his body had been rewired to emit shrill cries of pain every forty-five seconds. "Just my luck; the inertial dampeners on this thing must be old roller coaster parts." He grumbled under his breath while the team inside his drop ship checked their weapons seemingly unfazed by the g-forces being created.

"Relax, take deep breaths." Colonade attempted to sooth her commanding officer; Ricochet rolled his eyes.

"If I take any deeper breaths I'll inhale my tongue." He muttered clutching at the armrests to his seat in sheer terror; a part of him felt extremely vulnerable in this contraption, without being in control of their flight movements or indeed anything else for that matter his acrophobia had come back in full force. The drop pods sped up even faster as they neared the target area; they plowed through the hull plating on the helicarrier's left side effortlessly, an empty hangar greeted the team as they quickly emerged weapons at the ready, now Ricochet felt worlds better as he turned back to the pods and smiled. "Transform and keep this area secure." He ordered; with a great many shifting of parts and the oddly comforting sound the transformers made when shifting modes the drop pods converted into three immobile battle stations. The top half looked like a suped-up Sentinel without any head to speak of and the bottom half looked like a six-legged arachnodrone. "Red Spot; you know the drill, Airborne, Vice give me a perimeter sweep." He ordered; Snake-Eyes raised his hand to get Ricochet's attention, the younger man moved to stand beside him and his hands flashed through intricate instructions via sign language, Ricochet nodded understandingly. "Confirmed; take Bravo Team and try to capture the main engine room; I'll take Charlie Team and head for the bridge." He stated shifting his M-Fifteen Automatic to his right hand and snapping an ammo clip into place.

"Hi-Fi, you got that schematic yet?" Retread asked as Ricochet rejoined Charlie Team.

"Yeah, yeah… Oh man; there's over fifty-thousand troops onboard." She revealed with a blanch look on her face.

"BATs or Troopers?" Retread demanded.

"Both, sir." She replied crisply; Ricochet's expression soured.

"Slag." He muttered. "Ok people, we're heading to the bridge; double check your gear and let's move out." He stated covertly checking his watch face in the process; the sophisticated tracking network imbedded in the Trans-Tech Armor alerted him to the troops converging on their location. "That's odd, no one is stationed in this sector; give me a readout." He whispered, the watch beeped almost silently and a new display was revealed; his eyes widened in surprise. "Son of a… Genetic Enhancer Pods, what the hell?" He shook his head. "Confirmed?" He demanded; once again the watch issued identical readings. "Neo-Vipers." He hissed; that could only double the troops available to the Commander, but the mission was still the same hopefully nothing would go wrong with any of the others.

* * *

Destro was not a happy man, Cobra was floundering; relying on a mad plan to take the world with minimum forces and equipment. If only Zartan and his ilk weren't wasting time with Rutherford, but the Commander had insisted suspiciously enough and the helicarrier's first assault would be the White House proper.

"Everyone's ready Destro." Major Bludd relayed via communications; Destro's Dominator, his own personal vehicle was still enroute to the assault force having only recently left Cobra Island itself.

"I trust you have word to begin from our dear Cobra Commander." Destro stated bluntly.

"Sir." A Tele-Viper interrupted rushing up to Major Bludd. "Report from the Baroness, the helicarrier is under attack by GIJoe she brings warning that…" A sudden explosion rocked the ground as one of the HISS tanks exploded; a host of AWE Strikers, MOBATS and Skystrikers appeared on the horizon weapons blazing accompanied by the GIJoe battle cry. "GIJoe may attack our position as well." The Tele-Viper finished being absolutely thorough despite the redundancy of the remark.

"Reposition for counter assault, now!" Destro bellowed over the communications channel before the Major had a chance to even voice an opinion. "Bring the Night Raven's in, my Dominator and the Mambas should be there in fifteen minutes to back up your position; hold the line Bludd or else." He added severing the link; Major Bludd bristled slightly and then turned on the nearest squad leaders.

"You 'eard him!" He barked; they saluted instantly and began issuing assault orders, as one the mighty Cobra force turned from its' intended assault on Washington DC and protected its' flank from the onslaught of GIJoe.

* * *

"We've begun the assault Mainframe." Breaker reported from beside Hawk; the RAM's and other assorted smaller one-man vehicles had caught up with the initial wave, Cobra's armed forces wouldn't stand a chance.

"Great, Pierce's team is engaged and Duke should be meeting up with Zartan soon." Mainframe began with a smile. "The General says good luck." He relayed via the radio before switching frequencies.

"I don't like leaving Mainframe, Flash and the General alone with the newest Rawhides as soul backup." Grunt muttered from the drivers' seat of the Colonel's AWE.

"Neither do I, but we had our orders." Hawk stated before looking across to Clutch over in the lead MOBAT. "Target Major Bludd's personal HISS and take it out!" He cried.

"Will do." Clutch exclaimed relaying the targeting information to Thunder.

"Hey Dusty are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Gung Ho wondered from his perch on an AWEs' buckboard.

"That depends, is it big and blue?" Dusty shot back swerving to avoid a mortar shell.

"Nah more like smoking and on fire." Gung Ho quipped even as a volley from his cannon blew the HISS's fuel tanks resulting in its' destruction.

"Quit playing around." Beach Head chastised blowing a Nullifier out of the air, Destro's personal army seemed to be hanging back in this engagement; perhaps still waiting for their vaunted leader.

"You gotta learn to lighten up." Bazooka chuckled firing left and right somehow managing to reload his personal weapon without missing a beat, most likely years of practice.

"Only when Cobra is a distant memory." Beach Head stated decapitating a BAT, which had somehow managed to get onto the AWE; the four-man vehicle whipped sideways as Dusty pulled off a crazy maneuver and three more BAT's were torn up under her tires.

* * *

Ace barrel rolled to avoid the Night Raven's fire even as he came around for another aerial bombardment of Cobra forces; he was one of the best for a reason, none of the others could evade a Night Raven and still acquire a target… Well almost none of them.

"Slipstream to Ace, I'm picking up something big plummeting about three miles above grid section nine." One of his fellow pilot's alerted via com; Ace checked his onboard sensor grid.

"I don't see anything, besides I can avoid anything Cobra dishes out." He bragged perhaps growing overconfident in this small skirmish.

"None of your hot dog stunts flyboy, get out now." Stalker ordered sharply from ground side; Ace shook his head.

"Nobody can hold a candle to me, but I'll do it if only to shut you up." Ace stated breaking off his attack run; by now most of the Cobra aerial forces had abandoned their ground troops in favor of escaping whatever it was falling out of the sky. A strange shadow suddenly descended on Ace's cockpit and he looked up to see the source hoping he could avoid it; several more Night Raven's peeled out their Aero-Viper pilots panicking, two clipped their wings as they both tried to occupy the same air space and spiraled into the Earth. Two more ran headfirst into each other and exploded, Ace caught sight of a large red, white and black space fighter style jet; it was a lot bigger than either a Skystriker or Night Raven, he tried to avoid it, but couldn't compensate fast enough.

"Ace!" Airtight cried out over the com channel; Ace's fighter was dragged down by the larger vessel and he soon lost consciousness.

"His jet is down, repeat down; no explosion… Doc, get going." Stalker ordered from the bivouac area established; Doc nodded, together he, Steeler and Rock 'N Roll hopped onto one of the portable ambulances and headed off to rescue Ace from his downed jet before it caught fire or was blown up by an overzealous Cobra agent.

"Isn't that Jetfire?" Hawk wondered glancing up and back towards where the Transformer was about to collide with the surface; Jetfire converted to robot mode before touching down managing to avoid crushing any of the humans in his crash spot, he shook his head woozily.

"How'd he get here?" Breaker exclaimed; Hawk shook his head.

"I don't know, but it bodes ill for Gamma team." He stated.

* * *

"Why are we going in circles?" Lighter Fluid muttered noticing the identical markings I'd been seeing since we left the hangar, of course thanks to my computer brain I understood what they meant.

"We aren't." Hi-Fi retorted before I could speak up. "That's a level marker, tells you what floor we're on." She elaborated.

"Figures." Recoil muttered. "Only Cobra would use something so flamboyant."

"It's binary computer code, really very logical considering there's more BAT's than humans on board." I quipped, the others eyed me oddly.

"How'd you know that?" Hi-Fi asked curiously.

"Not even Cobra can have enough men to man a vessel this size with fifty-thousand… Unless they've perfected cloning." I amended with a shrug.

"Don't even joke about that." Retread said with a shudder; that's when the first wave found us, weapons screamed as the contingent of BATs' marched inexorably closer, we returned fire seeking cover in the process. I felt a sharp stinging pass through my shoulder only to rebound off the Borg styled force field my nanoprobes suddenly decided to erect; albeit a tad late to stop the bullet from entering my skin part way, which was just terrific because quite frankly since I'd never had force fields before I was starting to wonder what the hell was going on. BATs' exploded as we tore into them until the return fire died down and we were in the clear; standing up fully I scanned the perimeter.

"Anybody hurt?" I demanded looking back to assess my peoples' locations.

"Nah, too good for that." Recoil replied cockily shooting me a wink.

"Don't get cocky kid." I snapped reflexively checking everybody out for myself with a practiced eye.

"Let's try to avoid another scenario like that." Retread suggested ignoring my geek moment. "These corridors don't offer many options for protection." He added.

"You're telling me." Lighter Fluid quipped collecting a few of the BAT's weapons.

"Twenty-five down a whole mess to go." Rearguard observed before we continued on our mission.

* * *

"Ruddy hell Zartan are we really goin' through with this?" Buzzer asked for the eleventh time. "That Rutherford is powerful." He added fear making his voice waver.

"Relax; all we have to do is make it look good. Rutherford won't hurt us." Zartan affirmed seemingly glaring out at the expansive grounds of Xavier's mansion; Torch and Ripper shared a look, it was kind of disconcerting looking at Zartan the way they were currently communicating with him.

"Just let me at 'im." Thrasher added from the Thunder Machine a look of determination and hatred on his face.

"Where's that chopper comin' from?" Ripper asked bringing attention to the whirring of a helicopter's blades.

"Yo Joe!" Numerous voices cried as the large Apache whupped onto the scene guns blazing; it made short work of the small contingent of BAT's with the Dreadnoks, Buzzer, Ripper, Torch and Monkeywrench scattered their hogs roaring as weapons fire pinged all around. Thrasher growled under his breath and charged forward smashing through the cast iron gates; the Thunder Machine roared as it barreled down the front drive, a sudden alarm sprang to life and several gun emplacements rose out of the ground.

"Oh shit." Thrasher whispered before he dove out of the drivers' seat; the laser fire tore his precious Thunder Machine to bits and he remained on his knees in the dirt dumbfounded, his precious Thunder Machine was gone in less time then it took to build it.

"This was too easy, we didn't need everybody here." Duke remarked as Leatherneck and Low-Light shoved the Dreadnoks onto the Apache.

"And where were Zartan and Zarana?" Flint wondered as he, Scarlett and Lady Jaye joined their mission commander.

"Something doesn't feel right here." Scarlett added eyeing the strange communications equipment that had been left standing in between the Dreadnoks motorcycles, it was dead now. "This looks kind of familiar." She added thoughtfully.

"Oh no, quick back to the Pit!" Duke cried rushing everyone back on board the helicopter. "Wild Bill, go, go, go!" He barked.

"On it pardner." He returned jerking the control stick and speeding up leaving the vehicles and a few ground personnel behind.

* * *

"Destro, where the bloody 'ell are you mate?" Bludd exclaimed frantically as the Autobot stepped on a platoon of BATs'.

"It would appear we were beaten before we even began." Destro stated calmly responding over the communications channel established. "All Iron Grenadiers and Nullifiers are hereby recalled to Trans-Carpathia." He ordered. "I have already ordered the Mambas to turn back and return to Cobra Island, farewell Bludd." He finished severing his link with the assault force; Major Bludd cursed under his breath as he regarded the fiasco that had become his mission.

"Damn you Destro." He grumbled; his personal Tele-Viper rushed forward.

"Major Bludd, we must withdraw; without Destro's support we are finished." She informed; Major Bludd nodded.

"Order the evacuation." He reluctantly conceded. "All ground troops will pull out now; surviving Night Raven's offer cover while we make our escape." He added; the Tele-Viper nodded and began issuing orders via her communications gear, at least one good thing would come of this, GIJoe would soon be devoid of one base of operations.

* * *

Road Pig smiled viciously as he pounded his hammer into the door again smashing it open, weapons fire erupted as several of the newest Rawhides tried to stop the Dreadnok only to fall to the return volley from Zandar and the oddly clad group of men under his command. They wore the standard issue Cobra uniform, though modified to better fit their physique and a full facial mask, helmet combination with a goggle-like visor; whoever they were they were new.

"We have breached the Pit." Suicide reported to the Commander. "Your diversionary tactics proved perfectly executed." She added.

"Excellent, secure the Pit quickly; we shall rendezvous as soon as our intruder problems are dealt with." The Commander informed before cutting communications.

"You heard him, let us secure the Pit." Suicide repeated a malicious smile spreading across her lips.

* * *

"We were tricked; this is what Cobra wanted all along." Flash cursed as the alarms continued to blare and the unfortunate Rawhides were taken out, parents and siblings would mourn their losses before weeks end.

"We've got interior defenses, they should hold them off long enough for someone to get back." Mainframe countered punching in a succession of commands, but nothing happened and he looked nervously over at Flash.

"General why won't our commands work?" He asked Flagg, the General chuckled darkly as he leveled his pistol at the two techies.

"Because I shut down your access." He replied as Suicide, Zandar and the strange new Cobra troopers burst into the room; Flagg took the opportunity to remove his face revealing Zartan underneath. "Surrender GIJoe, you've lost." The sudden return of the Apache under Duke's command took the others by surprise long enough for Flash to blast the consoles wrecking the Pits controls.

"Not yet we haven't." He countered before Zartans' gun cried out and he slumped to the ground a bullet in his chest.

"Die slowly GIJoe, so that you can watch your friends fail." He spat. "Zandar take the Neo-Vipers and welcome our guests." Zartan ordered turning his back on the dying Joe.

* * *

I sighed as once again we found ourselves at a dead end corridor; why exactly weren't the elevators clearly marked on this stupid over-grown junkyard, considering it had taken us a hell of a lot longer to get up fifteen levels in the first place.

"If we keep doubling back we'll run into who knows what kind of trouble." Recoil muttered going over her ammo supply once more; so far we'd encountered three full BAT squads and two half-squads of Vipers.

"I grow tired of this." I added turning back to try another branch; a host of Troopers stood between us and the way back, I sighed as we brought our weapons to bear and opened fire the explosions of gunfire sounding louder in the confined space. The Troopers had no time to react; one minute they had the upper hand, the next they were a pile of corpses and we were on our way once more, hopefully this time to the nearest elevator.

"I wonder if Snake-Eyes is having this much trouble." Retread muttered so low only I caught it; considering we hadn't heard anything from the other group yet or Red Spot, I would lay odds our infiltration mission wasn't going exactly as planned.

* * *

Bravo unit led by Snake-Eyes had experienced very little trouble reaching the engine room; only one lone BAT had gotten in the way, the silent master didn't let on, but this worried him. Afraid that Rutherford and his team were running into the worst of the defenses; he needn't have worried too much, for his team was about to find out why it had been so easy to reach the engine room. As the six person team entered the massive engine room all was silent; far too silent, the numerous housings were bathed in shadows and Snake-Eyes took this as a bad sign. That's when Storm Shadow appeared his white Gi sticking out easily in the dark room and he was not alone; a full two squads of unknown Cobra troopers were standing amongst the shadows wearing a dark black uniform, similar in fact to the blue one Zandar's troops were wearing, although the Joe team had no knowledge of them.

"Welcome sword brother and members of GIJoe, this was your target; and now it shall be the place where you perish." Storm Shadow stated as the two dozen Neo-Vipers emerged fully from the shadows weapons armed and ready; Colonade opened fire first as she and Cover Girl dove for cover, Cold Front ducked back out the door to offer what suppressive fire she could as Vice and Airborne also sought cover. Snake-Eyes however was interested in only one thing, Storm Shadow; among the loud roars of gunfire he stared at his once trusted sword brother years of agony, suffering, rage and frustration exploded as he charged the Cobra ninja sword drawn. The blades met as both Ninjitsu masters began the everlasting dance, neither one had the advantage in this long standing contest; yet Snake-Eyes would not yield.

* * *

Road Pig grinned viciously as he hurled the second corpse before the feet of the approaching Joes; Zandar stood next to him prepared to issue the commands, Lady Jaye turned aghast at the sight of General Flagg's mutilated form and Flint enveloped her to comfort her as best he could.

"General Flagg and Flash are dead, the one called Mainframe shall meet the same fate unless you surrender." Zandar stated; Duke glared at the Dreadnok leaders' mysterious brother, he would never surrender after what Cobra did to Flagg and Mainframe undoubtedly knew this.

"Tell Zartan he has five minutes to leave the Pit before we come gunning for him." Roadblock threatened voicing Dukes' unspoken decision.

"Neo-Vipers!" Zandar shouted diving for cover as the Joes readied their weapons; the Neo-Vipers burst out of the Pit weapons blazing, Duke blasted one in the eye as he dove for cover, but Leatherneck wasn't so lucky with his shot. Heavy Duty was forced to drag him behind some cover where Lifeline could work on him; since he took a shot to the shoulder, Spirit, Mercer, Big Ben, Lady Jaye, Roadblock, Flint, Scarlett, Wild Bill and Nunchuk each managed to hit a Neo-Viper, but only three more suffered fatal wounds.

"What's keepin' Shipwreck?" Big Ben wondered as he returned fire a second time; so far the Joes had become locked in a stalemate.

"He and Dial-Tone said something about getting help." Flint reminded ducking low.

"What kind of help?" Scarlett asked uncertainly loading her crossbow in favor of her pistol.

"His kind." Mercer replied as the two missing Joes appeared racing towards the fight in a beat up looking Volkswagen; Bumblebee opened fire with his headlights' lasers breaking up the rest of the Neo-Vipers formation effortlessly.

"Yo Joe!" The over-excited Autobot cried as he smashed through the barricade Cobra had erected; Road Pig snarled and smashed his over sized hammer in the helpful Autobots' hood crumpling the front end of his car mode. A lone shot erupted from the nearby buildings striking the Dreadnok in the neck, he fell to the ground gurgling as blood poured from his wound; though it wasn't a killing blow.

"Nice shooting Low-Light." Shipwreck complemented as he climbed out of the Autobot. "And thanks for the assist Bumblebee." He added.

"Did I really do good?" He asked sounding in great pain despite what appeared to be a superficial wound.

"You were great kid." Scarlett replied with a smile kissing the Autobot's dented hood.

"Sideswipes' never going to let me hear the end of this, taken down by a human with a cinder block hammer." The Autobot sighed as he tried to transform to little avail.

"Come on people, we need to round up the remaining Cobra agents and help Mainframe." Duke reminded as he headed inside.

* * *

"Keep going!" I shouted as we charged the elevator; Hi-Fi had finally managed to locate one that went to the bridge, BAT's, Vipers and Troopers fired at us from all sides unaware that my gravity field was keeping the bullets from actually hitting anyone, though the effect was necessarily unnoticeable. Rearguard and Retread were covering our mad dash while Hi-Fi waved frantically from the elevator; Recoil, Lighter Fluid and I bounded through the gauntlet with ease and then covered Rearguards' and Retreads' dash to join us.

"Next stop the bridge." Hi-Fi stated with glee as they finally joined us and the elevator door slammed shut cutting us off from the Cobra defenders.

* * *

Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow continued the dance as Neo-Vipers and Joes fired back and forth; their blades connecting with each parry or thrust, their fists slamming into the palms of the other in deflective moves, their kicks never quite connecting for the most part. While this duel of the fates continued Cover Girl moved quickly in between equipment and engines searching for some form of controls; without warning a foot slipped out and caused her to lose her balance, then a red boxing glove-clad fist slammed into her upper thigh. She screamed in pain and fell to the decking looking up into the masked face of Big Boa as she scrambled for her gun trying to ignore the pain of the broken bone; the Cobra Drill Instructor had successfully shattered her thigh bone.

"Normally I wouldn't think twice about hitting a lady, but…" He trailed off a twisted glint in his eyes as he slowly began to remove one of his boxing gloves.

"Get your sick jollies somewhere else." Vice snarled before shooting the Cobra trainer in the leg sending him sprawling to the deck; he growled in rage struggling to strike out at the female Joe, but she slammed the butt of her rifle in his face knocking him out.

"Thanks." Cover Girl breathed struggling to prop her body up so she could see the extent of her injury.

"I'll get Colonade so we can set that." Vice stated her concern clear in her tone; Cover Girl nodded and smiled gratefully at the former Rawhide who visibly stiffened and blushed startling Cover Girl with her reaction. Airborne and Cold Front were just picking off the last of the Neo-Vipers when Vice rushed out of the nearest corridor looking frantically for Colonade.

"What's wrong?" Airborne asked.

"Big Boa broke Cover Girl's thigh." Vice replied with a growl.

"Lead the way." Colonade ordered grabbing her medical bag.

* * *

The elevator arrived on the bridge without any sort of fanfare; no bullets flew towards us, and the Tele-Vipers continued to man their stations apparently oblivious to our arrival. I stepped out first cautiously glancing around for any sign of Cobra Commander or indeed any of the Cobra Hierarchy, a staff lashed out from the side and smashed across my face sending me reeling backwards, my helmet visor was now cracked.

"Pathetic, I had hoped to face Duke; and they can't even be bothered to send a real Joe after me." The Commander stated; he stood to the right of the elevator entrance clad in a vaguely familiar black uniform including matching battle helmet.

"Surrender." Recoil demanded emerging with her gun drawn aimed squarely at the Commander's head.

"To a pathetically outnumbered assault force such as yourself." He retorted moving his snake's head staff into an at ready pose. "Never." He proclaimed as several Vipers and Troopers moved to ensure our own surrender.

"Go back to the hangar." I ordered as sudden clarity made me realize our only remaining option; capturing this vessel would prove impossible no matter the odds, plus I knew there was no way we could hope to escape without injury if we tried to fight it out here and now.

"No, you will surrender." Cobra Commander countered; with lightning speed I shoved Recoil back into the elevator even as weapons fire tore into my armored back, I had to be quick otherwise someone might get the idea that I was sacrificing myself.

"Return." I ordered again. "I will deal with the Commander."

"No way Ricochet." Recoil argued attempting to get passed me to offer cover fire.

"You will not disobey a direct order; get back and tell Snake-Eyes' team to blow the engines." I shot back my glare managing to be semi-visible from behind the now cracked visor; Recoil ceased her struggles to help me and the doors quickly shut as Hi-Fi told the elevator to return to the hangar deck level we'd originally been on. Once again I was in the serpents' lair, alone; only this time I had the advantage of surprise.

"You're only delaying the inevitable." The Commander stated as I tossed my weapon aside.

"Just so long as its' long enough." I returned cracking my knuckles.

"Leave us." The Commander ordered much to the surprise of all those on the bridge. "Go to the secondary bridge and cut his team off, I will end this fool myself." He elaborated slowly removing his cape; the rest of the bridge crew were quick to leave, not wanting to interfere in the Commander's fun, but Baroness looked uncertain. Cobra Commander flexed his muscles and we began to circle each other on the upper tier of the bridge; this Cobra Commander was a hands on kind of guy, which was good because I'd rather fight a competent warrior then that sniveling coward from the cartoon.

To Be Continued; **Cobra Commander Vs. Ricochet the disguised Allan Rutherford; who do you think's going to win? And will Gamma Team make it off of the Helicarrier before it blows; or will they even succeed in destroying the ultiamte Cobra weapon? Find out in the next exciting chapter of FInal Chaos; all this and Rogue's return as well.**

**"GIJoe Will Return after these Messages."**


	7. Chapter 7 Ultimate Confrontations

**Author's Notes:** Readers of all ages gather round for another exciting chapter and the conclusion of our heroe's sidequest as a member of GIJoe; I look forward to seeing loads of reviews for all three chapters now that they're all up so get crackin' and start readin'-reviewin'. And now without further ado...

**"We Now Return to GIJoe."**

* * *

"Quoi!" Cold Front blurted in total shock.

"He said to blow the engines and implied we should get out in the drop pods." Recoil repeated obviously just as frustrated with the order as Cold Front was becoming.

"Mais avec tous c'est opérateurs de Cobra ici comment este ce que il veut nous te retourne en une pièce?" She demanded forgetting that Recoil couldn't understand French in her growing unease.

"Don't ask me that, because I don't have a clue what you're on about." Recoil returned with a slight growl. "Just find a way out of there before the timers go off, and; well… Good Luck." She finished before cutting the link.

"We'll start heading back now." Colonade offered as she appeared leaning her shoulder to help support the injured Cover Girl who was in obvious agony with each step.

"Airborne and Vice should go with you; and take Big Boa as collateral." Cold Front added managing to recover herself. "I'll get Snake-Eyes and place the charges; fifty minutes should be enough time." She muttered as Vice moved to help Colonade with Cover Girl; Airborne easily hefted Big Boa single handedly and followed after the three women with his weapon drawn, just in case. He offered one last look of encouragement to Cold Front before disappearing; she sighed and followed the sounds of the still dueling ninjas, just how she intended to convince Snake-Eyes to stop this fight was beyond her at that moment.

* * *

Rolling under Cobra Commanders' guard I clocked him one and smiled cheerfully; this was exhilarating especially with me putting every ounce of willpower into avoiding unleashing my true potential, it was also something I sorely needed due to the fact that I couldn't get Darkholme just yet and was quite beyond frustrated at the incompetent meddling of Cobra.  
In return the Commander bashed me across the back with the butt of his staff and grasped my windpipe ramming me back into the bulkhead, once, twice, three times; I broke free of his grip and returned the favor walloping him across the face with both fists and succeeding in cracking his silver face mask. He snarled in rage and charged ramming me with both fists in the solar plexus, I withstood the assault easily and threw him backwards into one of the control consoles; he came at me again lashing out with the staff. It swung into my helmet and literally broke it in two; both halves falling to either side of me as I now glanced up my face revealed, I smiled widely at the Commander's shocked posture.

"Surprise." I stated theatrically.

"Rutherford!" He exclaimed his voice slightly catching as he realized who he'd been fighting for the past twenty minutes. "Then you've been holding back." He acknowledged; I suspected his gaze was shifting about the room for some leverage he could use against me.

"Precisely." I confirmed eyes narrowing in contempt.

"But, why?" He demanded. "I mean… This isn't how I planned it." He stammered no longer certain of the outcome of this contest.

"Well for one thing I didn't appreciate the modus operandi of Storm Shadows' delivery of that message." I began with a slight shake of my head to clear away the last remaining flecks of helmet. "And secondly; your inept attempt to reel me into another grand scheme has prevented me from focusing all of my efforts on dealing with Darkholme; I figured I should get involved in shutting your precious organization down for a few months while I handle the business at my end." I stated rather coldly; I could tell now he was glaring at me because of the sheer intensity of the gaze I felt upon me, and now he knew he had no true hope of winning with his little grandiose plan for wiping out GIJoe.

"You are indeed quite duplicitous." He remarked taking a step back to indicate our fight was over. "A pity you can't be trusted to pick a side and stick with it." He added snidely.

"Now where's the fun in that?" I wondered aloud a smile plastered clearly on my face; he chuckled at my own little joke before turning to retrieve his cape.

"If we are destined to meet again let us hope it won't be all too soon." The Commander stated before literally vanishing from sight as he departed the bridge via an unknown method; with a heavy sigh I retrieved my gun and headed back to the elevator, we weren't out of the woods yet.

* * *

Retread cursed as the BATs' continued to advance on their position keeping the unit pinned down and incapable of reaching the hangar or freedom; Recoil and Rearguard were trying to find another avenue of escape, but it was most likely a dead end that way too.

"What was Ricochet thinking, after all that trouble just to get to the damn bridge; he changes the entire mission objective without even consulting us." Lighter Fluid grumbled firing non-stop; suddenly the remaining BATs' exploded under a barrage of sudden laser fire. Recoil, Rearguard and Red Spot waved from behind one of the drop pods defensive modes, a smile crossed Recoil's lips as she saw the dust and dirt clinging to Lighter Fluids' uniform.

"Hurry up, Cold Front just contacted us; she's on the way and we've got less than thirty minutes to evac." Red Spot relayed just as another contingent of BATS' appeared at the opposite end of the corridor.

"Let's move people." Retread ordered firing back at the advancing BAT menace as he ran to the nearest transforming drop pod.

* * *

Cobra Commander entered the laboratory complex having taken the time to replace his sullied outer coat and cracked battle helmet before issuing the evacuation command via Baroness in the secondary bridge; Mindbender was frantically trying to get the Alley-Vipers in his charge to load the maturation chambers into their evacuation pods.

"Faster, faster." He cursed dashing to and fro; the Alley-Vipers proved to be the only ones strong enough to lift the archaic looking creations.

"How many have been loaded?" The Commander demanded striding up to Mindbender.

"Three and a half compliments." Mindbender replied briefly wiping his brow.

"Leave the rest we have no time to waste, all of you evacuate now and rendezvous at the designated pick up coordinates." He ordered before moving to board the lead escape pod; Mindbender trailed after him looking aghast.

"Sir, after all the trouble and time; not to mention material invested in this salvage operation you're just going to let GIJoe blow up our flying dreadnought?" Mindbender wondered confusedly.

"If you'd bothered to pay attention to the schematics you might have noticed that there's a large portion of this flying dreadnought, as you put it; which is actually held together rather flimsily." Cobra Commander returned snidely. "This was all a carefully planned and orchestrated diversion; Rutherford's presence aboard hasn't altered my original goals, Zartan has eliminated General Flagg. With his death GIJoe will be demoralized; ready for when we unleash our army of Neo-Vipers upon the world." The Commander proclaimed as though he truly had planned this out to the letter; even the destruction of his flying fortress. "Besides; I hardly trusted Megatron to hold up to his end of the bargain properly, aside from the oddly missing Night Raven and squadron of BATs that were seemingly stolen, I have reason to suspect that there is an override program within the very controls of this vessel. So that when called upon, it would have no choice save to serve the Decepticons unyielding goals." He finished sealing himself within the escape pod and preparing to jettison; Mindbender looked slightly dumbstruck, as though he couldn't believe that his Commander would ever be so intelligent as to concoct such an elaborate plan. The escape pod burst free of the soon to be lost Cobra Helicarrier and Mindbender turned back to the Alley-Vipers.

"You heard him; leave them, they're only clones anyway." He reminded swiftly moving to board his own escape pod; the Alley-Vipers nodded and swiftly boarded their own escape pods.

* * *

I raced into the hangar as two of the defense modules converted back into drop pod mode mentally humming the theme from Hercules The Legendary Journeys; Retread spotted me and glared as I rejoined the team, I suspected I was about to get a chewing out.

"What the hell are you playing at?" He demanded forcing me to come up short before I could board either pod.

"Nothing." I snapped. "I simply saw no way we could safely capture this vessel without suffering injuries, possibly casualties; and I wasn't about to lose any member of my team." I added slightly fatigued with the whole mission. "Now get onboard before…" I was forced to duck as all hell broke loose, hundreds of BATs' swarmed into the hangar weapons roaring; bullets clipped past my ear as I instinctively erected a magnetically charged barrier. Rearguard and Airborne tossed a handful of grenades to thin their lines, but it wasn't enough; unlike the human troopers BATs were designed to be expendable so Cobra Commander probably sent them with the intent of delaying us. We were in big trouble and I knew it; choosing to disregard the consequences of my actions I hefted twin automatics that had been dropped earlier by a couple of BATs and charged bombarding the enemy, once again mentally humming the theme of said television show.  
Retread stared at my retreating form incredulously while Recoil, Lighter Fluid, Vice and Rearguard offered cover fire; Red Spot and Airborne were in the process of aiding Colonade with securing Cover Girl and Big Boa for transport. So no one could stop Hi-Fi as she ran out after me screaming like a deranged kamikaze weapon discharging rapidly.

"Get back here damn you!" Retread cursed as he realized what happened; Hi-Fi fell clutching her shoulder as a bullet pierced her flesh and gasped in her pain, I let out a scream of pure rage and moved to shield her fallen form even as I let loose with both barrels using my computer like mind to pick off one BAT for each shot I took, which probably looked super impressive to anyone watching me.

"Stupid slagging circuit-headed tin cans!" I snarled even as the last BAT fell and I managed to reload for the next wave; turning back after another few seconds of this I knelt beside Hi-Fi and gently lifted her heading towards the drop pod with the other wounded, my weapons had overheated in my haste anyway so I'd had to discard them.

"You're bleeding." She pointed out in a weak whisper.

"It's nothing." I whispered back surprised that I had indeed been shot in the right thigh and left shoulder respectfully; the bullets had gone clear through anyway so it didn't hurt as much while I healed. "People, mount up!" I cried as the third drop pod resumed flight mode and both Cold Front and Snake-Eyes finally arrived rushing for the closest pod. "We're blowing this rat infested scrap heap before the fireworks start." I added boarding the first pod where Colonade was already preparing to help Hi-Fi, Vice and Red Spot joined us and sealed the door in the process; I watched the others getting quickly aboard the other two, making sure they blasted off before we did.

"Is she going to be ok?" Red Spot asked as I took my seat with a relaxed sigh.

"Fine; although I don't know about our captain." Colonade replied eyeing me knowingly; I tossed my still smoking gun aside, the one I'd started this mission with and which I'd slipped over my neck via the strap while I used the automatics and offered a smile at her.

"I'll be fine, nothing a little beer can't cure." I remarked; that's when I happened to glance outside and noticed the twin F-Fifteens blasting off from the doomed helicarrier. "So whoever's leading the Decepticons left some spies aboard; interesting." I mused watching as Skywarp and Ramjet vanished among the clouds.

"Decepticons?" Red Spot repeated having heard my comment.

"It's not important to us; I'm sure the General will know what to make of it all in our debriefing." I returned just as the first of the timed explosives detonated tearing a massive chunk of the engine room apart in a gout of rippling flames; I watched in silence as the SHIELD helicarrier was once again obliterated from the sky, only this time it wouldn't be salvageable.

* * *

Cover Girl eyed Vice curiously; the woman's reactions had surprised her up there, she didn't know what to say and the painkiller Colonade had given her was making her feel all goofy. Vice averted her gaze as she began to grow uncomfortable with the constant scrutiny; finally she turned back and shot a glare at Cover Girl.

"What?" She demanded of the slightly older woman; Cover Girl didn't know how to respond to that.

"Why?" Was all she could ask. "Why did you get all defensive after I was injured and nearly get yourself killed taking out those HEAT-Vipers that had been waiting to ambush us on the way back?" She continued.

"Well, I." Vice stammered; and then she did something completely without warning, she blushed again and bent down to quickly kiss Cover Girl on the lips. "I'm a lesbian ok; I… I find you extremely attractive and I guess I got a little protective when I saw you were hurt." She admitted; Cover Girl was clearly stunned, she didn't know how to react to the revelation or the kiss.

"Vice." She tried to say, but the younger woman shook her head and placed a hand briefly on her shoulder.

"I know, you're in to men." She whispered smiling bitterly. "It's ok; I don't think we could have had anything anyway, I just… Wanted to get that off my chest." She admitted. "And the kiss was nice too." She added jokingly; Cover Girl managed a smile despite her mixed and uncertain emotions, she knew she attracted a lot of people, even an Autobot once, but this was the first time a woman had admitted any feelings for her so naturally she didn't know how to react.

"Night Force this is the base." Colonel Hawk's voice suddenly broke into everyone's thoughts; Ricochet turned around curiously smirking, Night Force had been his pitch to General Flagg when they were officially accepted as Joes and it had become fact prior to the mission launch.

"Colonel sir, mission accomplished." Ricochet returned activating the com systems response systems. "But, why didn't Flagg contact us?" He wondered uncertainly.

"We'll discuss your mission in detail once you get back, but first…" Hawk trailed off his voice catching slightly. "I'm afraid there is to be a funeral service." He informed. "General Hawk out." He finished effectively stunning the occupants of all three pods who could hear what was going on; Ricochet actually lost his balance at that and Rearguard had to catch him.

"General Flagg is dead." He exclaimed with certainty.

"No, he can't be." Cover Girl countered vehemently.

"You heard him, General Hawk!" Airborne's voice snapped over the ship to ship. "That could only happen if Flagg was killed on duty." He elaborated.

"But, it just can't be." Hi-Fi gasped tears starting to dot the corners of her eyes; Ricochet placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We hit Cobra hard today, but they hit back and harder; I swear, whoever did this will pay." He proclaimed. "One day." He added; the return to Earth was finished in silence, Jetfire should have picked them up as they plummeted, but he'd been knocked out of the fight early on and was currently ground side helping out Bumblebee, though Night Force didn't know it.

* * *

"My, my, my." Norman Osborn remarked at almost that exact same moment as he read the evening edition of the Daily Bugle. "I suppose it is now my turn for Rutherford." He continued briefly reaching to sip his wine. "A pity; I had hoped to wait a few more days in order to perfect my plans, but alas the wheels of justice are ever in motion." He added mockingly placing the paper almost reverently aside before resuming his dinner; the front page headline read in big bold letters… Wilson Fisk ousted as Kingpin of Crime.

* * *

The funeral was a highly somber event; save for a brief altercation in private with Q, but that's really not important. General Flagg's entire roster of recruits for GIJoe was present to pay him respects; Flash too, they were buried next to Quick Kick, I felt a little odd at this uniquely personal event, but I knew it was a necessity for my final days in service to GIJoe. The following day was the last day I'd be on base; by now I'd already told the Night Force team the truth about me, I figured I owed them that much seeing as how I'd been keeping myself to myself while serving America to the best of my unmodified abilities.

"Captain Pierce reporting, sir." I saluted as I entered Hawk's office; the man offered a salute in return with a half-hearted smile, the death of Flagg had really hit him hard.

"I don't understand you Rutherford, you must have more aliases then a cat has lives yet you act in character even after you finish what you came for." He remarked resuming his seat; I hid my small smile as I remained at attention.

"Force of habit, sir." I returned. "I simply enjoy role-playing; force of habit you might say due to the hours spent playing the part on the Holodecks back on my previous stop." I offered waiting for him to tell me what I already knew was coming.

"Your discharge, for lack of a better term; has been approved." He began slipping a file folder my way. "Per request you are now on extended leave, with reserve status should you ever require the role again." The General finished with a brief frown. "A pity, Ricochet made a pretty good Joe." He lamented.

"With all due respect, you and I both knew I couldn't stay on. A higher calling and all that; although in all honesty I'd rather stick it out here and finish what I began with Cobra Commander up there." I admitted sharing a wry smile with the newly appointed General of GIJoe; the promotion ceremony had been even briefer then the funeral, considering all the things Hawk had done for this unit since its' inception. Although I had gotten a glimpse of three of the infamous Jugglers who had come in to witness the event; still they weren't my concern, Darkholme was and I had a feeling he was waiting for me back in New York. "Though you didn't hear that from me, sir." I added with a wink slipping the folder under one arm.

"Understood soldier." Hawk recited almost without thought bringing another smile to my lips. "Just out of curiosity can I ask you, why Pierce?" He asked before I could leave.

"Well to be honest Hunnicut, Winchester, Blake, Radar, Trapper and Potter didn't really suit me; and confidentially." Here I paused as if we might be being watched. "There's no way I'd want to be compared to Ferret Face Burns or, despite the actors brilliant portrayal; Maxwell 'I'll do anything to get out' Klinger." I finished with a wide grin; the General chuckled as I offered a final salute and then I turned smartly on my heels and marched from Hawk's office for what very well might be the last time ever in my lifetime.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" Hi-Fi asked as my team accosted me outside the Pit proper.

"Yes Amethist, I have a larger duty to return to." I replied with a small sigh. "You'll do fine without me." I added with a grin.

"No way man, how am I supposed to get back at Beach Head now without my partner?" Recoil exclaimed pulling me without warning into a half-embrace.

"You'll find a way." Rearguard remarked rolling his eyes.

"We'll miss you Pierce." Lighter Fluid admitted offering a hug herself, which took me by surprise. "Or whatever your name is."

"Lucky stiff." Retread muttered low enough that only I heard him.

"What's with all the hugging? We are soldiers aren't we?" I demanded gruffly; or at least I tried to be gruff, after all Night Force wasn't as close to me as the X-Men or Starlighters.

"Well we've been through a lot together in a short amount of time." Cold Front pointed out. "It is… Désolent, n'est ce pas?" She asked uncertainly.

"I'm not sure that's entirely the correct term for this situation Suzette." I returned slightly off-put at hearing the French language again; it wasn't something I'd been overly fond of growing up, of course the problem was with my built in universal translator I automatically heard it in English, which meant the translation was a little lost at times. By now we were at the gates leading into the front that served as the Pit; although I'd heard that Hawk was planning on relocating, considering Cobra knew where they were and had breached security so badly. Waiting for me was Rogue, Josie and Bluestreak; Hi-Fi suddenly tapped my shoulder attracting my attention, turning to her with a quizzical expression I wasn't expecting the kiss I got. "What do you…" I began pushing her away quickly after our lips first met; I knew Rogue trusted me so I wasn't worried about her being upset, I was just trying to avoid an awkward scene.

"I couldn't thank you properly when you were my commanding officer." She replied with a timid smile. "You know, for saving my life." She added.

"Why me?" I moaned eliciting a chuckle from Red Spot.

"Do you know those women?" Vice wondered apprising the both of them with a practiced eye.

"Of course, let me introduce you." I began indicating that the team should follow; soon we were standing next to the trio. "This is Josie Beller, a friend of mine; and this is my girlfriend Rogue." I introduced. "Guys meet GIJoe's new Night Force squadron, Retread, Rearguard, Recoil, Red Spot, Cold Front, Lighter Fluid, Hi-Fi, Vice and Colonade." I finished with a small smirk.

"Hey; a matched set Ricochet and Rogue." Recoil quipped with a chuckle.

"Recoil." Retread chastised offering his hand to Rogue who took it in her own gloved one and shook. "A pleasure to meet you." He stated.

"You know quite a few lookers Pierce." Vice commented sideling up to Josie who shot her a confused look.

"Pierce?" Bluestreak asked startling the Joes; they hadn't expected the car to talk. "I thought it was…" He began; I cut him off with a raised hand.

"I'll explain later Bluestreak." I remarked.

"You've got Autobots to chaperone you?" Lighter Fluid exclaimed incredulously.

"Not precisely; Bluestreak just happened to be going my way." I began turning to face the team fully; I straightened up into a military pose and clasped my hands behind my back. "Now listen up Rawhides; you better not get into too much trouble without me, because you know if I have to I'll come back and kick your butts clear across the gym floor." I barked; Retread shook his head as he laughed, but offered a genuine salute.

"Night Force is in good hands until your return, sir." He exclaimed; the rest added their own salutes and I returned the gesture.

"Company, dismissed!" I cried; and so my time with GIJoe ended, which was a good thing because I didn't want to get too dependent on the Energon Cubes. It had been three and a half weeks since I last had some alone time with Rogue; and I was eager to end this charade with Darkholme, it was time to get back to New York City and deal with the chaotic controller before it became too late.

* * *

The Daily Bugle was a bustling beehive of activity as people ran about helter scelter to avoid running into the source of their trepidation; J. Jonah Jameson was a veritable volcano this day as he attempted to get as much information concerning the Fisk story as he could.

"Just imagine I've been friends with the man all these years and never once figured it out." He'd repeat to anyone in earshot; Peter Parker walked into this maelstrom holding a thick envelope heading for the office of Robbie Robertson, however Jameson spotted him first and rushed over with an eager glint in his eyes. "Pictures of the trial preliminaries." He stated whisking the envelope from Parker's hand.

"Actually, no Mister Jameson; they're for that old architect story you wanted." He corrected; Jameson glared at Parker.

"You mean to tell me my star freelance photographer didn't think to get me shots of the Fisk trial?" Jameson demanded chomping his cigar butt in frustration.

"I didn't say that, I just put them in this envelope." Parker replied producing a second smaller envelope from his inner coat pocket; Jameson cracked one of his rare smiles and slapped Peter across the back.

"Good lad, good. Robbie!" He cried whirling to face the editor. "Go through these fast, I want a shot for the evening editions' front page and enough for a two page spread on forty-eight." He bellowed tossing both envelopes into Robbie's hand with the Fisk envelope prominent; as Jameson dashed off after one of the new interns Peter shook his head incredulously.

"That's nothing, you should have seen what he was like after the news first broke." Robbie remarked before thanking Peter and heading to his office; Peter shrugged and headed off back to his original daily routine, unaware that his day would only wind up becoming far worse.

* * *

Rogue and I had returned the evening before; if you counted twelve midnight as evening, I smiled as I watched her finish her desert. We'd gone out for lunch; everything seemed to be picturesque perfect, but I should have known that something was about to break our tranquil life wide open. The chaotic energies about to explode the closer the final confrontation came; the worse it would get, it would always happen that way when dealing with this kind of absolute danger. And it happened a lot worse then I had thought it would; a sudden maniacal laugh split the sky as the familiar whine of the Goblin Glider announced his arrival more punctually, leaping to my feet I glanced up spotting the new enemy and prepared to defend the both of us. Unfortunately the Goblin had launched twin pumpkin bombs on his first pass; they hissed open spilling a gas in the confines of our booth, Rogue toppled forward onto the table losing consciousness instantly. I fought the effects; trying to move, but the gas was affecting me strangely as though maybe it had been crafted especially for someone like me… Before I could even take a single parting shot at the Goblin I collapsed forward knocking over a nearby chair in the process and sending the contents of a waiter's tray crashing to the ground, there were screams; and then nothing.

* * *

Mary Jane Watson-Parker had been modeling earlier; she'd been modeling for a sun block ad and so had been wearing a bikini, but not one of those tasteless thongs or g-strings, she was a respectable woman and insisted on wearing the proper type of bikini. She didn't want anyone looking at her like that except her husband; oh sure she knew there were probably millions of perverts, adults, male and female, teenagers with raging hormones who goggled at her ad pics and possibly even masturbated to them, but she couldn't help what people did in the privacy of their own homes.  
However she could ensure they didn't have something trashy to work with; something that made her out to be a slut or a tool like so many other models wore or were forced to wear because they were just starting out and had no choice, still the point was she had been modeling. Now she was freezing strapped to a chair on the roof of the World Trade Center Tower One and next to her was the X-Man Rogue also secured to a chair of all things and wearing a mutant inhibitor collar around her neck with the flashing lights. Standing not too far away was Norman Osborn AKA the Green Goblin; he brought them both up here unconscious and helpless and for some reason had brought these chairs earlier in order to keep them in one place, the height didn't scare her, Peter would save her. But the cold was definitely not helping matters; Norman appeared to be observing the city, but in actuality he was looking at an almost invisible device he'd perfected in secret and secured inside his mask.

"I know I should have left Peter's woman well enough alone in order to concentrate fully on my revenge against Rutherford, but unfortunately I couldn't resist." He remarked speaking to the conscious Mary Jane.

"My husband and Rutherford will stop you; they'll prevent you from killing us." She proclaimed bravely; Norman chuckled as he turned to face his precious captives.

"I'm counting on it." Was all he said and then he turned back to the skyline; he chuckled under his breath and then in an almost sing-song tone of voice whispered to the city. "The itsy bitsy Spider climbed up the water spout, down came the Goblin and knocked the Spider out; up came the hero to try and save his woman, but the evil nasty Goblin killed him with a thought."

* * *

Peter Parker and Mayday Parker met on a high-rise overlooking Central Park; both were in full Spider regalia and both had discovered that the woman they cared more for in all the world had been captured by the Goblin, one who was her husband, one who was the daughter of a counterpart in an alternate universe.

"Any luck?" Spider-Girl asked her father; she'd been living in this reality so long the Parkers had become almost family to her, she no longer felt weird calling these younger versions mom or dad.

"None." Spider-Man returned. "I don't understand; we should have found her by now, Norman usually leaves obvious clues behind." He added his voice nearly unrecognizable due to the amount of rage he was suppressing; Spider-Girl placed a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get her back dad… I won't let him hurt her." She promised; Spider-Man nodded absently not really hearing the words, but grateful for them.

"Come on, let's try Midtown again." He stated leaping from the building and swinging off into the city; Spider-Girl shook her head and rushed to follow him, keeping up with the older Peter Parker hadn't been nearly as difficult as keeping up with the younger version.

* * *

Allan Rutherford slammed into the side of a wall with enough force to black out for a few crucial seconds, he would have crashed to the pavement below if not for Arachnia who snagged him with her web line as a soft chuckle escaped her lips. The young man glanced up at the woman who had caught him; he didn't recognize her at all, but odds were she was another of Roma's lost missions here on Earth Nine Twenty-Nine consumed by the darkness; he didn't have time for this. Shredding the webbing with a quick slash of his assimilation tendrils he grabbed the frayed end and began to spin; he was generating enough centrifugal force that Arachnia couldn't stay conscious much longer, she tried to release her own web line, but the G-Forces were too much, he'd obviously created a massive gravitational field. With one final scream of pain Rutherford released the webbing; Arachnia was sent cart-wheeling through the sky until she slammed painfully into a stone gargoyle on one of the impressive old apartment buildings, she fell from the sky only to be snatched up by a shadowy hand who deposited her gently on one of the nearby rooftops.

"I think we touched a nerve." Darkholme remarked smirking sinisterly as he watched Rutherford continue his headlong dash to the World Trade Center, obviously he had some kind of edge over the Spiders allowing him to sense where his mutant whore was being kept.

* * *

Spider-Man found the Goblin first; he should have realized when he saw that scrap of the Wall Street Journal in Mary Janes' locker in the dressing room, he was seeing red as he flipped up from below the edge of the building and landed on the roof of Tower One knuckles closed.

"Peter!" MJ exclaimed with relief.

"Celebrating too soon Parker." Goblin spat and then he leapt atop his glider and sped towards Peter; he didn't stand a chance, the unique spider sense had already gone off telling Peter to dodge even almost exactly when to dodge and with a stunning leap straight up he came crashing down onto the glider and started punching. MJ watched helplessly as Peter and Norman fought the Goblin Glider spiraling higher and higher as the two of them fought close-quarters.  
Peter sent punches and kicks at Norman; the psychotic millionaire managed to block almost every assault, but Peter was holding his own against the counterattacks sent his way and the Goblin kept laughing manically as they fought. Rogue was back in the land of the conscious; in fact she'd been coming out of it earlier enough that she'd heard the other woman tied up next to her call Spider-Man Peter, but she felt it wasn't her place to say anything considering she recognized Mary Jane from the Stark unveiling she and Al had attended. The glider swooped down the wake causing the chairs to tremble almost fall over; this place was not a good place to be helplessly bound to a chair with your powers shut off, if only Al would hurry up and get here he could put a stop to this in no time. The problem was as usual Al wasn't here; a madman had her prisoner and she couldn't access her powers to get out of this predicament, so really all she could do was watch and hope that Spider-Man stopped the Goblin without knocking either of them off the roof.

* * *

Spider-Girl felt a cold chill enter her gut as she swung passed one of the intersections on Forty-Second Street; something about this seemed hauntingly familiar, and then she remembered. Norman Osborn and the others had dragged her father to the top of the World Trade Center when they killed him; and she had been helpless to stop them, now she knew exactly were this version of her mom and dad were and she prayed she could get there in time to help unlike the last time.

* * *

I was coming up fast on Tower One when an unseen force ripped me out of the sky; I lost all sense of direction as I was pulled bodily out of the sky and came crashing down on the roof of Tower Two, standing in front of me was a shadow, at least at first it looked like a shadow. And then the veil of darkness was lifted and I found myself face to face with the man known as Darkholme; I didn't have the slightest clue how I recognized him as such, I'd never seen a picture of him before, but then again I recognized him instantly because he was staring back at me with my face.  
It was Alain Desrochers; me, or rather the me of Earth Nine Hundred Twenty-Nine, I couldn't believe it in this reality there was a counterpart of me. He stood shorter then me; lankier, almost sickly and he was wearing a pair of contacts that made his eyes look blood red, his hair was blonde dyed black instead of my natural black tone and his entire demeanor stank of chaotic energies.

"I knew it'd be a matter of time before we met Rutherford, or perhaps I should say Desrochers." The figure before me remarked a twisted smile playing across his lips.

"I should have realized, it's the most obvious thing in the Marvel Handbook; ironically it would take me to stop me." I spat slamming my Nine Twenty-Nine Counterpart into the pavement of the roof with one of Xena's moves.

"I'd love to stick around and be a punching bag." He began slowly sinking into the shadows pooled around taking me slightly by surprise. "However I've got my agenda to think about, and despite how me and Talia act in bed I don't swing that way mate." He retorted; I gritted my teeth, if I let him go now then our next encounter would be at a time of his choosing, and I couldn't afford that. I leapt at him in a super fast maneuver; he lashed out with a flurry of shadowy tendrils, some kind of mystical assault, but I evaded them using all of my skills and knowledge of the warrior arts and managed to slam into him obviously startling him. He hadn't been expecting his attack to be ineffective; with a flurry of punches I drove him back, but then he started fighting dirty tripping me up and pounding into me with magic enforced strikes that tested my endurance to the limits.

"Sorry; I don't have time to wait anymore." I snapped dodging a kick aimed at my head and gripping his other ankle with my own tendrils; he went spiraling down to the ground and I leapt back up, I would have called my Olympian blade from beyond the Universal barriers, but I wasn't about to start using weapons in this fight. Climbing slowly back to his feet in a defensive posture he spat out one of his teeth blood flecking the paved roof of Tower Two and wiped some of the spittle away with the back of his hand.

"If you insist on dieing who am I to deny my own last request." He retorted sneering even as he lashed out with even more shadow tendrils then before attempting to catch me off guard; back-flipping a few times to dodge them I charged straight at him a second time, he had the advantage on reach with his magical abilities, but I was the stronger fighter. He snarled something incoherent though I suspected what it was and met my charge with a literal wall of shadows; plowing into it I felt bones snap and re-knit at lightning fast speeds and I bit back the urge to scream through the pain.

"Why now?" I demanded calculating my next move at infinite speeds.

"I was getting bored; and quite frankly if I managed to kill you before you could save your precious whore from the Goblin it'd just mean a bigger thrill." He returned with a roll of his shoulders as he readied another assault; leaping over the shadow tendrils I waded through the air and rammed into him with a high kick that sent him tumbling backward. He fell back once again erecting a barrier while he attempted to generate more shadow tendrils; for being an alternate version of me he wasn't very creative or inventive when it came to his attacks.  
I dodged his clumsy assault and lashed out with my own tendrils; he exclaimed as he was yanked off his feet and swung around dragging across the pavement, a shadow smacked me in the side of the head, but I ignored the stinging and sent a jolt into him. He collapsed to his knees and we paused heaving with the exertions of our encounter; he was bleeding from nose and mouth while I had a few deep bruises that were rapidly healing.  
"It appears we are evenly matched." He remarked a dark smile once again on his lips.

"Appearances can be deceiving." I growled energy crackling at my fingertips; somehow electrical assaults didn't affect him as much as they should.

"Pathetic; to think Roma would call upon such a weak counterpart, she must truly be desperate." He sneered; I hissed and lightning erupted from my fingertips striking him, he went flying backwards to the edge of the roof energy crackling all about his body my rage fueling my assault. "AH!" He cried in pain; dozens of shadow tendrils whipped about slamming me in the head, the back, the legs, I gritted my teeth preparing to strike him again and send him plummeting to his death. But before I could he melted into the shadows again; coming up behind me he lashed out with a devastating kick that sent me crashing into one of the ducts on the roof smashing through it and colliding with the roof access doorway. "Round One to me, shall we continue?" He asked smugly as I shook aside the pain and the ringing in my skull from the impact; clenching my hands into fists I marched back towards him, this was taking too long, but then again I could see Spider-Man from this distance fighting Goblin and Spider-Girl was just arriving… Plus I wanted to savor this moment; some dark inner part of me desiring to prolong the agony of my alternate self for disrupting my life so thoroughly since the moment I came to this reality at Roma's request.

"Loathe though I am to be cliché; bring it." I hissed making the universal gesture for come on while I struck up a warriors' stance.

To Be Continued; **All I can say about my own work at this junction is... Holy Cow; did anybody see that coming? Alain Desrochers of Earth Prime against Alain Desrochers of Earth Nine Hundred Twenty-Nine? I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that this cliffhanger will want you to see more sooner so you'll review with winning praise; and if it doesn't... Eh; I tried, the next update will probably be middle of next week folks and it might seem to be repetitive, but, well...**

**"JEM Will Return after These Messages" Hint-Hint. Laughs Manically!**


	8. Chapter 8 Mortal Kombat & Flashbacks

**Author's Notes:** I suppose I should wait since there aren't that many reviews meaning my readers have probably been swamped by all the new material to get through, but better to be behind then ahead right? So here's Chapter Eight; also I should warn everyone, the next few chapters are going to feature a rather large Flashback explaining how Jem and the Holograms know of Roma and the Omniverse, so I hope you won't get confused by it. And so we begin with... **Alain Prime Vs. Alain 929 Round Two... FIGHT!**

* * *

"Spider-Girl." Mary Jane exclaimed as the younger Parker landed on the roof; she rushed up to MJ and Rogue intent on freeing them.

"Hold on mom… Er I mean… I'll get you free." She fumbled through tugging at the knots keeping Mary Jane lashed to the chair; the Goblin saw her however and took a moment from his vicious duel with Spider-Man to lob a few razor-bats through the air, Rogue's eyes widened in fear as they zeroed in on the three of them.

"Watch out!" She screamed; Spider-Girl leapt clear over MJ and landed behind her whipping out several web strands in swift fluid motions creating a massive spider-web to catch the razor-bats. Then she started untying her mother again; Rogue wanted to tell her to get her collar off so she could help, but her eyes were drawn strangely to the roof over on Tower Two where a lot of lightning and other sounds could be heard over the wind.  
She could just make out Al fighting with someone; and then MJ and Spider-Girl were both working at her bonds, ignoring the collar in favor of just getting the ropes off, probably not thinking clearly in their rush to be rid of this whole affair.

"The collar." She urged; Mary Jane reached for it and then suddenly the Goblin was there grabbing the both of them and dragging them into the sky away from Spider-Girl, who cried out in fear and anger at this sudden change of events.

"Double jeopardy Spider-Man; save the woman of Rutherford's dreams, or your wife." He spat and then he tapped a control with his foot and sent pumpkin bombs falling from the glider, they exploded all around sending both Spider-Man and Spider-Girl scrambling to get out of their way. With all the danger around them neither of them could see the new batch of razor-bats also unleashed; Peter cried out in sharp pain as he collapsed one of his tendons torn up, Spider-Girl screamed as well as her arm was torn almost to shreds by two of the razor-bats.

"He's not playing fair." She gasped clutching at her injured arm; Spider-Man shook his head.

"He never has." He noted and then took aim with his web-shooters.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah; you won't be able to save either of them this time Spider-Man!" Green Goblin exclaimed moving to hover over the edge and dangling both women over the massive drop to the pavement far below.

"No!" Spider-Man exclaimed as the Goblin let go and both Mary Jane and Rogue screamed a chilling scream.

* * *

I wasn't happy; our fight was taking too long, Spider-Man and Spider-Girl had tipped the odds in their favor and that meant Norman would try something crazy; just like when he'd killed Gwen Stacy. Darkholme as I'd decided to stick to so as not to confuse myself was holding his own fairly well, but I had more to lose if I couldn't get away from this fight before things went to hell; enough was enough.

"Come now, we all must die eventually." He remarked slicing into my flesh with razor sharp shadow tendrils; my eyes flickered briefly to the other roof and I could see that the Goblin was about to send Rogue plummeting to her death.

"Yes so they say, but when you die…" I began trailing off as the Goblin let go and my eyes widened. "Skip it." I retorted leaping over my counterpart and rushing towards the edge of the roof; only to be tripped up by more shadow tendrils, he wasn't about to let me win. With a mighty roar I whirled on him; there was no time for this, a harsh darkness seemed to flare up inside me briefly and I unleashed a bolt of energy that wasn't red or blue, but black and almost non-refractive. The energy played over Darkholme's body as he screamed flying through the air; and then he was over the edge in between Tower One and Tower Two and fell from sight falling towards the center down below.  
Ignoring him I screamed into the air and dashed straight at Osborn unthinkingly; Rogue and Mary Jane were almost slipping out of sight over the edge of Tower One when I caught them both single handedly, the Goblin shouted something at me, but I didn't hear him and then I zapped his glider with another burst of that black lightless energy. There was an explosion and the Goblin let out a curse as he too fell inexorably towards the ground far below; gravity taking over where engines or repulsor fields or whatever they were had failed.

"This isn't over Rutherford!" I heard Norman cry out and then there was a second more massive explosion; I didn't care if he'd died or not, something in me had literally snapped or maybe it was something else, as I gently lowered Rogue and MJ to the roof below I felt some presence leaving me.

"Al?" Rogue asked worriedly; exhausted I fell forward and lost consciousness for the second time that day, I wasn't sure what was going on, but I knew I hadn't been fully myself when I finished off Darkholme.

* * *

The shadows swirled around the crushed body of Darkholme lying prone at the bottom of the twin towers; Talia emerged beside him and knelt caressing his cheek in an almost loving gesture, as though she regretted his death.

"I'm so sorry baby, but this had to happen. We both couldn't have our deepest desires." She stated running her hand over his slowly cooling cheek a second time. "Take heart; I will soon have the power to resurrect you my love, I promise that next time you will not have to give your life so that our dreams can come true, for now that the blood sacrifice has been made chaos can be unleashed." She proclaimed before kissing him one last time and then vanishing into the shadows from whence she had come; no one witnessed this strange grotesquely touching scene, no one that is except the ever present master of Chaos himself Unicron.

* * *

Spider-Man was in a lot of pain as he set MJ down on the grounds of the Xavier Institute; Rogue had insisted they come, so that Al could help heal their injuries with his tricorder, Peter had to admit it made for a great idea considering he couldn't stand with his tendon severed. She came back outside with the impressive piece of technology and eyed it confusedly; finally she threw her hands up in the air and shot her boyfriend a look, if only he'd taught her precisely how the thing worked.

"Allow me." Q spoke up popping in beside Al. "We can't have him fumble at the last second after all and he still has much work to do." He added flipping open the tricorder and running it over Al to speed up his internal healing; the young man groaned, shook his head and climbed woozily to his feet.

"I'm dead." Was the first thing he said; Q smirked and tossed him the tricorder which he managed to catch.

"Naturally; it was the inevitable outcome to this mission, but you're not out of the woods yet my young Padawan." Q returned placing a hand on his shoulder while he began to heal Peter; he shook the offending limb off and focused on helping his friend. "I think you might want to visit your darling offspring one final time; I do believe the Decepticons are about to play they're final part in all this and then you'll finally get to face that one last enemy to preserve all of Earth Nine Hundred Twenty-Nine." He added with a knowing wink; and then in a flash he was gone.

"What did he mean by that?" Mayday asked eyeing Al curiously. "And what did you mean by I'm dead?" She added; Al chuckled while Peter tested out his newly healed body and moved to work the tricorders' magic on Spider-Girl.

"For one thing it's obvious that all the players I've been encountering up to this point would have to eventually become involved in the climactic final battle; standard comic book code." He replied; Mayday winced as her flesh healed faster then ever. "And secondly; Darkholme was my Nine Twenty-Nine counterpart, the me of this Universe… Funny; I didn't know people from Earth Prime could have counterparts on other Earths." He mused glancing briefly to one side lost in thought.

"You killed yourself?" Spider-Man blurted.

"That must have been… Weird." MJ added; Al shrugged and snapped his tricorder closed having finished the task at hand.

"It doesn't matter; I think I'll take Q's advice and see my little one, if it's ok with you Rogue." He said turning to the X-Man; his girlfriend smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Go tah her if yah must; ah know yah miss her." She said; Al smiled gratefully and clasped Rogues hands in his own.

"You could come with." He pointed out; she shook her head.

"Ah have a feelin' yah'll want tah talk with Jerrica and the others by yourself; besides we should keep alert in case the Decepticons try anything while yah're visitin' her." She returned; Al nodded understandably and then turned to look up into the sky an expression passing over his features, he rushed back inside to get some luggage together.

"Well; we should get going too, I'm sure your husband will be extremely worried ma'am." Spider-Man stated talking to MJ as if he hardly knew her; Rogue chuckled softly and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"It's too late, but yahr secret's safe with mah; and if yah ever need anythin' just ask." She whispered; Spider-Man shook off her hand doing his best to remain aloof, turning he shot out a web line and picked up MJ taking her off into the sky. Spider-Girl smiled and put a hand on Rogue's shoulder.

"Thanks, I'm sure he appreciated that; we'll keep in touch." She said and then zipped up into the sky after them on her own web line.

"Ah hope everything will be alright while Al does this." Rogue said to herself glancing to the mansion and looking for Al's window; she knew he wanted to see Amy one last time before he left, she knew soon he'd be going because the final battle was coming and then he'd be gone… Before then she vowed to herself that she was going to give him one hell of a night to remember before they were forced to separate.

* * *

Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet had been ordered to attack the human; the one who had interrupted Megatron and apparently killed him, although rumors persisted among the so called enlightened that Megatron was Galvatron. Their orders took them here; to the Starlight Mansion where the human was last known to be staying, swooping out of the sky the three lesser seekers formed up into an attack position.  
As they fell from the sky weapons glowing with unleashed power they were startled to find a very unwelcome sight on the front drive of the mansion; with a mighty roar the great leader of the Dinobots, Grimlock stood tall and glared up at the Decepticons.

"We're in trouble." Dirge exclaimed as Snarl, Sludge and Slag also roared two of them slapping their tails on the ground; and then Swoop screeched as he flapped up into the sky, standing on Grimlock's shoulder was the human in question.

"Give your leader a message from me; attack this place again, and he'll be scrap." The man called out before the Dinobots started firing on the would-be attackers; Thrust pulled out of his assault dive only too late to avoid one of Swoops' missiles, his wing torn to pieces he spiraled off over the horizon and crashed in one of the neighboring yards. Ramjet wasn't so lucky; his entire front end was melted clean off by a fiery blast from Slag and he caromed straight into the driveway in stasis lock, Dirge fared slightly better Snarls' assault only clipped his right wing as he turned aside and he managed to get clear. Thrust flew off in robot mode; since his vehicle form was damaged and issued the retreat command, Dirge grappled onto Ramjet with a tow cable and hauled him off flying slightly lower then normal due to the extra dead weight.

"Me Grimlock believe they got the message Rutherford." The Dinobot leader stated glancing at the human perched on his shoulder; he smiled and stopped himself from patting the Dinobot on the head as he hovered back to the ground.

"Thanks Grimlock; and relay my gratitude to Prime, I'm confident this new Decepticon leader won't try anything like that again." He stated; the Dinobot nodded and turned to his men.

"Dinobots, Transform and return to the Ark!" He bellowed; in a flash all five of them had converted into robot mode and leapt into the air literally flying off, unlike most of their Autobot companions the Dinobots were equipped with short-range flight capabilities a remnant of their earlier designs from Cybertron's long forgotten past. Amy squealed with joy as she ran up to her father; he smiled as he caught her flying leap and the two hugged happily, Jerrica smiled as well as she greeted the young man.

"I believe you have a lot of questions." He remarked; Jerrica's smile changed, almost imperceptibly and she offered a slight nod. "Then let us reconvene and together we can share our secrets." He suggested indicating that the lady of the house should lead the way; Jerrica turned and together the three of them entered the Starlight Mansion, where hopefully Al could get a brief respite from all of his crazy encounters of late.

* * *

I sighed as I sat with Amy in my lap; it was just after dinner, the Starlight Girls had been so happy to see me again we hadn't had a chance to sit down just us adults and talk until now. It had felt good; not having to fight, not wondering about who was next to leap out and attack me. At least here I was safe from the chaos; yet I knew I could only stay a day or two and that meant getting this over and done with, glancing up I saw the familiar faces of all my friends.

"How?" I demanded so suddenly it took them by surprise. "How do you know of Roma?" Jerrica shifted her gaze from Rio to me a look briefly flashing through her eyes.

"I was wonderin' when the yank would get around to askin' us that." Jetta remarked slyly; apparently she'd agreed to stay behind while Jem and the Holograms went on tour, rather generous of her considering she and Craig still had a band in England that was probably missing her.

"I suppose we should go first." Jerrica admitted. "We owe you that much." She added; Kimber was smirking slightly, Shana, Aja, Roxy, Stormer, Clash, Rio and Raya had carefully guarded expressions although I suspected they were all dieing to know my secrets just as much as my own curiosity begged the question concerning theirs.

"I guess you could say we were all in the wrong place at the wrong time." Aja revealed with a slight frown.

"We weren't even supposed to be there either." Roxy added lowering her head in pain at memories I was not privy to just yet.

"Pizzazz was wit' us still." Jetta revealed squeezing her friends shoulder; I nodded at that in understanding.

"But what could singers do for her?" I wondered in bafflement; Jerrica smiled at that and the others chuckled, Syn came around to sit beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder while Amy nuzzled up closer to my chest.

"Let us tell you and then maybe you'll know." She stated; I nodded, Amy was quiet while I stroked her hair soft and evenly. She was purring softly enjoying the sensation of closeness we now shared; so like a cat in her mannerisms, she had missed me a great deal of that I was certain.

"It actually all started a year and a half ago maybe two; the Stingers had just retired from the music industry and Misfits Music was still holding her own." Shana began the narrative; closing my eyes I envisioned what the events could have possibly looked like, none to surprised to find that my mind created images more akin to the cartoon then reality. There was even a flashy title card; GIJem, Misfit Marauders, though I'm not entirely certain where it had come from.

* * *

"Aja wait up!" Raya cried as she raced to catch up to her friend. "Are you seeing Craig today?" She wondered falling in step with the blue haired Asian; Aja smiled softly as an image of her love passed before her eyes.

"Maybe later if he has time, but right now I promised to pick up some fabric for Shana." She returned; Raya accepted that with a small nod and continued to accompany her.

"Hope you don't mind if I tag along; I still need to get my brother a birthday present." She revealed with a small smile; Aja grinned widely.

"Of course you can come with me; perhaps I can help you pick something out." She remarked climbing into the Rockin' Roadster; a nickname some of the girls had stuck it with early in Jem's career and the Holograms had sort of adopted it.

* * *

At the exact same time these two Holograms were preparing to leave; across the street at Misfits' Music Jetta and Pizzazz were just arriving for a recording session, and as usual the two of them were as obnoxious as ever.

"Hurry up luv; Eric's probably already in a snit because of our tardiness." The British bombshell remarked with a snicker; Pizzazz rolled her eyes.

"Who cares what mood Eric's in." The green haired leader retorted with a sneer. "He can't do anything without us anyway; he needs us." She added self-importantly; the duo entered the recording studio to find Stormer and Roxy waiting, the former was helping the latter with her reading; only Roxy immediately slammed the book shut when she caught sight of them.

"It's about time you two got here; I was starting to get bored." She proclaimed; Jetta picked up her saxophone and took up her customary position.

"Lets' play already yanks; I've got a hot date tonight and I ain't gonna be late." She proclaimed; Stormer, Roxy and Pizzazz also took up their positions and prepared to play while the recorders started up their equipment.

* * *

Back across the street the Rockin' Roadster was just pulling out; when suddenly a brilliant explosion of light blinded the two occupants and if anyone had been observing these events they would have found the car empty when the brilliant light faded rolling gently to a stop as some unseen force prevented it from being damaged.

* * *

"Targets' achieved." A voice remarked; the beauteous woman glared at the technician as she eyed the unconscious individuals, the Omniversal Majestrix was obviously angry.

"These aren't the ones I wanted." She snapped striding towards the station within the Starlight Citadel. "You set it for Nine Twenty-Nine not Six Fifty-Six." She accused.

"But… I input the right coordinates; you told me those numbers yourself." The technician defended adamantly; suddenly a third woman entered the room.

"We don't have time to recalibrate our sensors and transport generators." She stated a tiny smirk present on her luscious features. "Implant the knowledge; give them the equipment and send them to Earth One Thousand Three Hundred and Two." She ordered; the technician nodded and began to work with her station, the first woman glowered slightly.

"They won't be capable of pulling it off." She pointed out certainty lacing her tone.

"You underestimate them Saturnyne; they were selected for a reason, you obviously did not make a mistake, nor did the technician." Her boss stated; Saturnyne regarded her incredulously, but had no chance to say anything before the women and lone man who had been brought to the Citadel were sent on their way.

"Could Merlyn be behind this?" She wondered speaking in a low voice; there were few who knew that Merlyn still lived, many believed the lies that he had died.

"What do you think?" Roma asked with a soft smile; Saturnyne sighed, how could they be expected to do their job if situations like this constantly cropped up, it was definitely becoming a nuisance when Merlyn mixed up their hand picked teams with those less then capable.

"I pray he knows what he is doing." Saturnyne muttered softly under her breath before turning and heading for the next mission briefing with the Captain Brittan Corps members currently on station.

* * *

Rio was the first to regain his senses; he found himself in a strange dilapidated office building, it had long since been abandoned even by the rats. He was shocked to find Jerrica; the Holograms, the Misfits and a few others laying comfortably about the room, he was equally mystified at the change in wardrobe. Instead of the plain black tee and light beige pants he'd been wearing; he was now clothed in simple olive green drab, they looked suspiciously like military fatigues. Everyone else was similarly adorned; it was at this point he came to realize that Jem was missing, and started searching nearby rooms in case she'd been misplaced in whatever strange accident had brought them here.

"Bloody hell; did I get smashed on that date or what?" Jetta groaned as the women began to regain consciousness; Stormer looked around the place in fear.

"This isn't Gabor Mansion." She noted nervously.

"Oooo; I'll bet those goody two shoes had something to do with this." Pizzazz growled glaring daggers at Jerrica and the Holograms.

"Yeah right Pizzazz." Aja shot back angrily. "And we decided to bring ourselves along for the ride just for kicks." She added sarcastically.

"Guys; you'd better come see this." Kimber called from the window; her fearful tone made everybody obey, and they were completely shell shocked at the sight that befell them. The city of New York lay sprawled before them, but it was a city of ghosts; abandoned edifices, twisted or blackened vehicles of indeterminate origins, and a skyline filled with the smoke of a hundred fires not quite dissipated despite the fact that said fires were long since put out.  
Hordes of Cobra Vipers, Cobra Troopers and Battle Android Troopers marched purposefully among the broken streets and devastated buildings looking like something out of Star Wars, their military precision was uncanny, far more disciplined then the rabble most news reports led one to believe. The occasional HISS or Cobra Mamba could also be seen; one slowly patrolling the streets, the other blasting across the sky in total formation with its' wing mates.

"What happened; what's going on?" Shana asked fearfully; Roxy was actively trembling and she backed away from the window quickly.

"This can't be happening." Clash spoke up; she shot a glance at her cousin Video, the two of them had been visiting their parents when they'd been taken and neither of them knew what to make of all this.

"Did we get transported into the future or something?" Danse wondered; she'd actually been choreographing a new dance number with Kimber and Jem when they were also taken, come to think of it where was Jem?

"Shouldn't we have still wound up in Los Angeles if that were the case?" Rio pointed out as he returned; none of them pretended to know how time travel worked, but they knew it was possible and that knowledge caused Jerrica to question everything further.

"Is anyone else suddenly aware that we seem to know things we shouldn't?" She asked.

"Now that you mention it; I seem to be able to identify those rifles the Vipers are carrying." Video agreed. "And I know nothing about firearms of any kind." She added pointedly.

"And we all know what they are." Kimber added pointing to the Cobra Rattler that rocketed through the sky. "But I've never followed much of the news surrounding Cobra and even if I had I'd certainly never learn anything about their vehicles strengths or weaknesses." She added.

"The ruddy Yank is right." Jetta agreed with a sneer. "So what the bloomin' 'ell is goin' on here?" She demanded planting her hands on her shapely hips and glaring around the group.

"We can discuss that later." A new voice popped up as a young man in dark reds and blues popped out of a hidden recess in the far wall. "For right now it'll be safer underground; I'm pretty sure you'd rather not get caught your first day on the job." He added with a smile; as one the group shared a confused look, before unanimously deciding to follow the stranger. If anything the crossed out Cobra emblem on his chest was indicative of his loyalties at least; so they all followed him out of the room and into the tunnel, none of them voicing the sudden thought that the man's name was actually Mercer nor that they had suddenly found the name in the memories they shouldn't have.

* * *

"Did ya find'em?" A strongly accented voice asked once they'd passed into a large abandoned subway tunnel. "They were where she said they'd be?"

"Yes Tunnel Rat; right where she claimed they'd appear." Their escort replied with a sigh; the shorter shifty looking man in the garish looking green and yellow uniform with a grey helmet and goggles on his head eyed the group of women skeptically.

"You really think these chickas will be capable of taking down Cobra Mercer?" He asked scrambling along the ground on all fours; it was obvious by his mannerisms he'd been working these tunnels for a long time.

"Roma wouldn't have sent them if she didn't feel they could handle themselves." Mercer returned with a small shrug; Jerrica shared a confused look with her sister, suddenly the ground began to shake. Mercer froze and eyed Tunnel Rat; the shorter Chinese man vanished into the shadows, Mercer waited patiently, the Misfits and Holograms fearfully.

"It's ok Mercer." Tunnel Rat called a short time later; he popped out of the shadows with a smile, following him was a massive red and black armored form. Shana gasped in fright at the sight of the human mountain; the construct stood twelve feet tall at least, his bulk built up by his legs. Most of his body was mechanized; the only remaining human parts were his right arm and his head, the rest was purely mechanical and his left arm was some sort of giant rocket launcher.

"She had a vision." The machine-man stated in a rich baritone; his voice reverberated with mechanical sounds, Mercer sighed and cocked the pistol he pulled out of his holster. Tunnel Rat revealed an assault rifle; Raya the closest to them at the moment, didn't want to even think of where he might have been keeping it

"Lead on Destro; swiftly." Mercer ordered; the machine-man nodded and a silver mask slid out of the recess in his back offering facial protection, the group moved faster now. They traveled in silence moving along hidden underground paths led by Tunnel Rat mostly who seemed not to even need a light in some of the darkest pathways and passages as he continued to crawl on hands and feet somehow still clutching his assault rifle.  
They made great time until at last they reached a large concrete section of wall; Destro clomped forward and slammed his armor encased fist into the wall following a certain pattern. The wall slid forwards revealing a grand mechanized construct; it was mostly golden in color with computers all over the place, several people looked up from monitors only to scrunch back down when they saw Destro.

"Heya James; welcome back." A bald man remarked with a smile; he was wearing assorted patched leather fatigues, and a pair of mirrored sunglasses.

"Monkey Wrench." He returned with a slight incline of his head. "Is Zarana back?" He asked; the man called Monkey Wrench smiled widely and nodded.

"Yeah; she's managed to secure ol' Zartans' remains fer proper burial." He returned a little sorrowfully; Roxy was visibly shaken by all this and she kept close to Pizzazz and Stormer afraid someone might recognize her and call her out.

"Please follow me." A new person requested; this was a dark skinned woman of African descent, she was obviously younger then the others and wore a business suit of all things.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on!" Pizzazz bellowed finally fed up with the lack of information and the total confusion the new memories kept giving her as she recognized some of the people in the room.

"If you'll follow the Mistress Armada you will be properly debriefed." A new voice interjected; a voice that, despite everything the two bands had seen so far they weren't prepared to hear in this place of all places, for this one was very familiar. A man emerged from the shadows near one of the computers; he was wearing a full body armor of dark blues and grays, his face however was perfectly bare, it was a handsome face. With thick red hair and violet hued eyes, he held himself with an air of authority and expected to be obeyed; clearly this one was used to being in command.

"Hello Snake." Destro returned with a small smirk; his armored mask having retracted now revealing once again the age worn face of the once mighty Destro. "I see she's let you off her leash." He quipped.

"Shut up oh noble Destro; at least I wasn't turned into a mechanical monstrosity." The man shot back with a sneer.

"Oh forgive me my dear Cobra Commander." Destro retorted with a mocking tone of voice as he mockingly bowed; a particularly large man burst onto the scene wearing a drill sergeants' hat and another pair of mirrored sunglasses.

"No bickering in front of the new recruits; Armada get them to the boss, and hustle, as for you Snake. Get back to your duties unless you want KP for a month!" He barked tilting his unique hat to straighten it up; the man called Snake rolled his eyes and muttered something about Slaughter. Armada obeyed the man without question and rushed the two bands through the rest of the base and into a large rectangular room; it held a spherical table of oak wood and matching chairs, there were several monitors, four of which were smashed beyond use. Seated across from the doorway was a young woman; she wore a dark green sleeveless top with matching slacks, and her arms showed off toned muscles.  
She was wearing a pair of reading glasses as she studied what could only be reports, but that wasn't what caused both groups such shock; no, everyone was brought up short by the fact that she was obviously Jem, but that was impossible in more ways then one.

"If you'll seat yourselves we can start in a minute." She requested not bothering to look up; the Misfits were speechless at the tone of her voice, it was hard as though she'd seen more then her years would indicate.

"Jem?" Jerrica openly questioned; the woman's head snapped up with a look of shock.

"That's a name I haven't heard in a while." She admitted with a sad smile. "Most everyone around here calls me Oracle." She added with a light chuckle.

"But how'd you get here before us?" Rio wondered curiously; Jem shook her head.

"You have me mistaken with someone else." She returned eyeing Jerrica briefly before returning to her reports.

"I won't pretend to know what's going on here." Rio began with a slight frown. "But I think we deserve to know the answers, now." He added eyeing this Jem with a hint of anger; the woman sighed and put her report down, she removed the glasses and settled herself in a more relaxed pose.

"I suppose you're right." She admitted with a small sad smile. "If you'll all take seats we can begin." She added; as one both groups complied, Jem sat forward now and pressed her fingers together searching for a way to start off.

"Where are we?" Aja asked openly. "This can't be our future… Can it?" She wondered questioning eyes darting concernedly around her friends.

"No Aja it isn't." Jem agreed with a slight shake of her head. "It's best I suppose if I simply start with the most important revelation." She added more to herself then to the others. "The Holograms and Misfits have been selected to help restore balance; this is not your home, it's not even your Universe. You've passed between the barriers and come to a completely alternate reality." She revealed; this took everyone by surprise and the Misfits immediately dismissed it.

"Yeah right." Pizzazz scoffed. "There's no such thing."

"Why did I know she was going to say that?" Video remarked rolling her eyes.

"You come from Earth Nine Hundred and Twenty-Nine don't you?" Jem asked; at the blank expressions on everyone's' faces she shook her head. "Don't believe me; the next time you're face to face with an Avenger or one of the Fantastic Four just ask them to introduce you formally to Roma." She stated. "She's the Omniversal Guardian; and she's the one who ultimately selected you for this mission."

"Ok; say we believe you." Jerrica interjected. "And say we are here because of this Roma; why us?" She asked.

"Yeah." Roxy added. "What's so special about us?" She demanded.

"I don't know." Jem admitted with a sigh as she slumped back in her seat. "All I know is I received a vision that you would come here and help us stop Cobra." She added.

"A vision?" Raya asked curiously.

"Yes; you see on this Earth all of us were mutants, we each had a special power." Jem explained. "I'm clairvoyant; I get visions of the future, but they're not always accurate." She added with a weak smile; that made some of the others eye the woman with curious expressions.

"You're psychic?" Kimber asked skirting forward slightly in her own seat; Jem nodded and Kimber burst into a wide grin." Outrageous." She exclaimed.

"What happened to our counterparts?" Shana wondered; Jem lowered her head an expression of profound sadness marring her beauty.

"Shana, Stormer, Jetta, Raya and Video died in the initial Cobra uprising." She began a hitch in her throat. "Aja and Pizzazz were captured and executed when they formed a resistance group; as for the others…" She trailed off with a sob. "I've never been able to find them."

"Oh." Was all anyone could say; Jem wiped the few tears aside and smiled.

"It's ok." She returned. "I've gotten used to being alone." She added with a wistful expression.

"So how'd you get to be in charge yank?" Jetta wondered seemingly unfazed by the revelations as though she'd tossed them aside as of little consequence.

"It wasn't easy." Jem revealed with a slight smile. "But since I was too valuable to have on the field because of my gift the Joes felt I'd be better off here." She elaborated. "I'm in charge of the base only; Duke and Snake lead the missions jointly, but defer to me when on the base." She added.

"What exactly are we expected to do?" Raya asked; the others all turned to regard her briefly, but shifted focus back to Jem eager for her response. Jem climbed to her feet and moved over to the bank of monitors still relatively intact; she pulled out a tiny keyboard with weird symbols on it, it was then the group took note of how large this room was. The ceiling was extremely high almost out of sight and there were a lot of curves to the walls; Rio was the first to realize that there were actually much larger control panels mistakenly thought to be walls, and a few of them even had the familiar emblem of the Autobots adorning their sides.

"Dr. Mindbender was once a loyal member of Cobra; until the Commander tasked him with creating genetically superior soldiers." Jem began to explain as an image of the man appeared on the monitor; this monitor was hard wired onto the rest of the systems, Rio and Danse happened to notice that a massive image of Mindbender flickered into being on the much larger monitor hovering far above their heads. "He worked tirelessly until stumbling upon an insidious idea; using the DNA of many different species of fauna and fusing them with ordinary humans he created the most powerful generals in Cobra's armies." She continued altering the images to reveal these monstrosities; one was a mostly sand brown in color with a pincer for a left hand and a large scorpions' tail emerging from his back, another was wearing red and silver armor with a strange helmet; wicked knives of bone literally emerged from his upper wrists, one on each side and the lower uncovered half of his face revealed orangish fur and sharp teeth.  
The third was a balding human; extremely pale of skin and with scales visible everywhere, he even wore a scale themed armor and his arms seemed longer, his eyes were covered by dark goggles. The fourth was sickly green and transparent; you could see right through him, he was crackling with electrical energy and had clawed hands.

"Whoa; talk about yer ugly socialites." Jetta remarked with a sneer.

"What are those?" Danse wondered fearfully.

"Cobra's venomized generals." Jem replied. "The first is Neurotoxin; his specialty is his poison stinger, but he can generate sandstorms as well. Next is Razorclaw; a deadly fast opponent and he has no qualms about using those teeth to bite his attackers." She paused briefly to give the others a chance to digest this information. "Coil Crusher is a living snake; he's stronger then the others and can suffocate you in under five seconds if he gets' you in his grasp, fortunately he's got an easy weakness, his eyes are super sensitive. Akula is an aquatic unit; he can breathe underwater and requires special gear to work on land, he generates electrical bursts like the eels his DNA was gleaned from." She explained; the two bands were clearly confused as to Jem's reasoning behind this debriefing, Jem was now working the controls yet again.

"We don't have to fight those do we?" Clash asked fearfully; Jem smiled.

"Roma gave you the knowledge and the equipment to fight." She revealed. "But you're here to help with a different problem; I was just filling you in so you'd know what to watch out for." She explained.

"Equipment?" Stormer repeated glancing amongst the others.

"We didn't see any equipment." Roxy added; Jem giggled slightly and tapped a button that caused a chime to sound, a woman drove in, literally; the door opposite the human sized one was revealed to be much larger. A jeep was driven in; the back seat had numerous odd looking equipment, there were weapons of course, but also a palm sized computer, grappling equipment, heavy assault armor and a few other things the women couldn't place an immediate use for.

"That's not the scary part." Video spoke up as the others ceased examining the arsenal. "The scary part is I know how most of that works." She added.

"We're not warriors." Kimber exclaimed softly. "We're musicians."

"Roma promised us a group of commandoes." The driver spoke up; Jem smiled and shooed her out.

"Not now Jinx; and you didn't hear that just now." She ordered; the lithe Asian nodded comprehendingly and left out the rear door.

"Do you get the distinct impression this base isn't exactly Earth made?" Aja asked Shana in a soft voice.

"Yes; it reminds me of the Autobots and Decepticons from the news." She agreed; Jem called attention back to the monitors where the image had changed yet again.

"Venomous Maximus." She stated; the image revealed a mountain of a man, he didn't look like any species in particular, his left arm was covered in red veins and had a claw-like hand. His hair was like a mane; long and scraggily, it flowed down his back, he had sharp teeth and bulging muscles and was wearing a uniquely fabricated armor. "Mindbender's ultimate creation; and what lead to the uprising of Cobra, Maximus overthrew the Cobra hierarchy and conquered the Earth. And he's stumbled upon the ultimate weapon." She added manipulating the keyboard once more to reveal the image of a great vessel; it appeared fully intact and lay on the bottom of the Ocean floor.

"What is that?" Clash asked fearfully.

"The Nemesis; a war ship that the aliens who used to use this ship flew in many a campaign." Jem replied. "None of us know what happened to either faction, but Hard Drive and Hi-Tech managed to decipher the written language to the best of their abilities." She added with a slight frown.

"What can we do to stop that?" Jerrica wondered uncertainly; she no longer questioned her surroundings.

"Quite simple really." Jem returned. "Your team will board her and sabotage the engines." She stated matter of factly.

"You're soddin' out of yer head." Jetta exclaimed slapping her palm on the tables' edge.

"Yeah; we don't fight." Pizzazz added. "We sing."

"I'm afraid you have no choice." Jem retorted all serious. "If you ever hope to get home you're going to have to do this for us." She elaborated a pitying look passing briefly over her features; Jerrica shared a look with her friends and they reached a silent agreement.

"Is there a place where we can talk in private?" She wondered; Jem nodded and pressed a single button on the keyboard behind her. The door opened shortly after admitting a man dressed in mostly green and gray with a scabbard resting on his back; he bowed to Jem respectfully.

"Kamakura will show you to quarters." She returned politely; the masked man bowed again to the group and proceeded back out the door, both bands and their associates followed him. They were led back into the main room; now they took their time and noticed the massive chairs that stood near the far front of the room, this had been the bridge.  
Kamakura silently led them through giant irising doors near the back of the bridge; large containers and broken equipment littered this hallway, off the sides the humans had carved out entranceways. The silent masked man led his group up to one of these and removed his glove; pressing his palm to the reader beside it he spoke a command, the door hissed open revealing a rather large; albeit human scaled lounge with doorways leading off from numerous points.

"Each of those leads to a room with reasonably comfortable beds; dinner is brought by the serving drones at oh seven hundred, bathroom facilities are provided in the door on the far left." He stated monosyllably; he sounded like a beaten and lost soul, as if his world had been shattered and by all accounts it was.

"Thank you." Jerrica returned politely; Kamakura nodded and took his leave.

"Well you really did it this time." Pizzazz stated the moment he was gone.

"Yeah; you ruddy yanks got us stuck in this soddin' hell hole, so what are ya gonna do to fix it?" Jetta demanded.

"You heard what Jem said." Aja pointed out. "We can't go home unless we fight in this mission for them."

"We can't do it." Danse proclaimed. "It's not what we live for; killing and hurting."

"But Danse; we haven't got much choice." Shana countered with a wistful sigh.

"If we don't do this we'll be stuck here forever." Raya added fearfully; Rio paced about the room as the women spoke, he seemed to be weighing the pros and cons, but part of him was really worried for the missing Jem from their reality.

"I can't speak for the rest of the Misfits, but I'll gladly go out there and fight if it means getting home again." Stormer stated somewhat shyly; Pizzazz looked about ready to scream, but Roxy spoke up beforehand.

"I agree." She stated calmly. "And I'll help too; I've wanted to hurt those Cobra goons for a long time." She admitted softly; Clash nodded her eyes darting fearfully between Pizzazz and Jerrica.

"We're all willing." Video told her friend placing a hand on her shoulder.

"But we could get hurt; get killed." Kimber pointed out in a low whisper; Jerrica nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not ready to die just yet, but it seems to me we've all received the knowledge of covert infiltration." She remarked offhandedly. "If we all put our all into it and don't lose our cool I bet we could pull it off without getting hurt." She added with an encouraging smile; the Holograms, Roxy, Stormer and Clash were quick to side with her, which just left Jetta, Pizzazz and Rio sitting on the fence.

"If we're gonna do this I just got one question." Jetta stated shrewdly. "Who's in charge?"

"I am." Rio spoke up sharply; Pizzazz eyed him coldly, but he merely tapped his temple. "I've got the leadership knowledge in here; unless anyone would care to dispute that." He added glancing about the room; no one contradicted him, after going through their implanted knowledge they discovered he was right.

"Then we're all in agreement?" Jerrica asked glancing pointedly at the last two Misfits; Jetta semi-shrugged, but grunted in the affirmative and Pizzazz nodded though she didn't lose the harsh edge to her glare. "I suppose all we have to do then is let Jem know." She stated with a soft sigh; this place was definitely a nightmare.

To Be Continued; **My, my, my; Jem, Cobra and the Transformers all merged together into one reality; who didn't see that coming? LOL Seriously though; will Jerrica and the rest be able to pull off this seemingly impossible mission and what will Al's reaction be to the story so far? Find out in the next exciting chapter as...**

**"Jem will Return after These Messages."**


	9. Chapter 9 Infiltrating The Nemesis

**Author's Notes: **Ladies and Gentlemen I offer up Chapter Nine and the continuance of the Flashback, I hope I'll hear from all my readers one day, in the meantime I say...

**"We Now Return to Jem."**

* * *

I couldn't help myself any longer; I was now openly rocking with my mirth, it was obvious to me that I had upset the group yet their story so far just tickled at my ironic humor node. I shook my head apologetically and quelled the urge to laugh loudly; Amy was pouting slightly, she didn't yet know the full story surrounding not only Jem and the Holograms, but The Transformers and GIJoe as well.

"Forgive the interruption." I stated genuinely sorry. "But I find it most ironic that you would be sent to help GIJoe stop Cobra from using Decepticon technology." I admitted with a brief chuckle of merriment.

"Why?" Roxy wondered curiously obviously sensing that there was a story behind my reasons.

"It must wait; it has to do with my reality." I explained. "Now please continue I am most eager to hear the rest of this." I encouraged resuming the soft even stroking of my little ones' hair.

"Well; after eating dinner and getting a decent nights rest some of us returned to Jem's office to discuss tactics." Jerrica continued; and once again I closed my eyes to visualize the words they were speaking, and once again I saw a vividly animated though dark world populated by characters I knew so very, very well.

* * *

Rio, Jerrica and Pizzazz met with Jem in her office the following morning; the leader of GIJoe smiled in greeting as they walked in and indicated they should sit. Jerrica and Pizzazz readily complied; Rio however remained standing, arms clasped behind his back the implanted knowledge was taking a hold on him.

"At ease." Jem stated; Rio visibly relaxed and took a seat, Jem shook her head and once more brought up the image of the Nemesis.  
"Our surveillance strategies don't last very long I'm afraid." She began. "But we have managed to determine the best entrance." She added manipulating the screens' image to reveal an unused access port close to the belly of the ship. "This was connected to something at one point; we're not sure what, but as far as we've been able to determine Cobra wasn't aware of it." She explained.

"So our goal is to reach that access port, gain entry; and blow the engines?" Rio surmised; Jerrica eyed her boyfriend worriedly, he'd been acting strangely since last night and it scared her.

"Affirmative." Jem returned. "You'll be working closely with Wet Suit for that; he's the only member with access to aquatic vessels." She added.

"This should be a piece of cake." Pizzazz proclaimed ignoring the serious danger of this assignment.

"Do not underestimate Cobra." Jem chastised. "Now; you'll need proper code names for this mission and a good Commando squad always has a name." She added thoughtfully.

"Easy; we'll be the Misfits." Pizzazz stated disinterestedly.

"Negative." Rio stated in turn before Jerrica could get a word in. "Our team name will be the Starlight Brigade." He informed; surprisingly Jem reacted with the most amusement laughing openly and gaily, the laughter covered up the fact that she'd begun to cry.

"Clever Rio; and your company is thirteen, most suitable for a brigade." She complimented inputting the name into the computer. "I suggest your team familiarize themselves with the equipment; I've already had it brought to your quarters, and you'll need code names." She continued letting go of the laughter and the pain and resuming the business at hand; Rio nodded understandably, he saluted Jem and took his leave with Pizzazz hot on his heels eager to see her new toys. Jerrica however hung back; she was openly concerned for Rio and couldn't think of anyone better suited to talk to.

"If we pull this off will we…" She trailed off uncertain or unwilling to say anything more.

"Jerrica he'll be fine; Roma doesn't leave such things to complicate matters further." Jem returned understandably; she offered an encouraging smile.

"Thank you; I… It's a little disconcerting talking to you though." Jerrica admitted; Jem nodded understandably yet again and pulled her long hair back revealing duplicate Jemstar earrings.

"I know what you mean." She returned with a conspiratorial smile. "You should tell him when you get back; I mean that, don't leave it off forever. You never know when you might see him for the last time." She added in a soft whisper filled with pain; Jerrica pushed aside her sudden confusion and came around the table, she hugged Jem in sympathy and quickly took her leave before it got even weirder to grasp mentally speaking.

* * *

"This is cool." Aja admitted attiring herself in the body armor; it wasn't normal armor, once it came in contact with the wearer it seemed to conform to their bodies. It also shimmered and adopted suitable colors for camouflaging with its' surroundings; currently it was mostly golden hued with slightly darker undertones to match the ship.

"I would suggest not wearing the helmet yet." Shana cautioned; though Aja couldn't see her until she removed the helmet she'd put on.

"These look a lot like laser guns." Clash remarked eyeing her weapon; Video smiled at her cousin with genuine affection for once.

"That's because they are." She stated examining the palm-sized computer with a show of knowing how it operated; she punched in a five digit code with certainty and the screen awoke, an odd grouping of images flashed briefly across the liquid crystal display and then a young woman appeared.

"Greetings Mistress Video." She stated in a charming sounding voice; it was as if she had always belonged to her, with a smile she touched the screen in greeting sharing a DNA scan in the process.

"Hello Crystal." She returned softly; the computer smiled and reached out a hand to touch her side of the screen.

"Starlight Brigade 'Tention!" Rio exclaimed as he burst into the room; the Holograms shared a confused look while the Misfits returned to putting on their armor.

"We're not in the army Rio." Pizzazz pointed out as she followed in after him; Jerrica was last, she looked somewhat confused.

"We are for the time being." Rio stated. "However you have a point; ladies we'll be heading out on our mission as soon as we're ready, for that purpose we'll need authentic code names." He continued eyeing each of his charges in turn; he appeared extremely suited to his job as Commander of this misplaced outfit.

"Do all of you have special training?" Jerrica wondered.

"How do you mean?" Kimber returned confusedly.

"She's talking about special skills." Aja clarified. "Like I seem to have greater skills in the martial arts then before; and Video's skills with technical equipment appear to have expanded." She elaborated; Shana smiled and held up her extra piece of equipment, it was a communications station backpack.

"I appear to be in charge of communications." She stated; Danse looked around the group nervously, she didn't like her particular skills and knowledge.

"I've got advanced medical training and equipment." Raya chimed in holding up a large medical pack with the Red Cross; Jerrica eyed Danse briefly before turning her attention on the Misfits.

"Don't look at us deary." Jetta stated defensively; Roxy shook her head and stepped forward.

"We don't have any specialized skills; if anything we're the heavy hitters." She informed hefting the much larger cannon with practiced ease; apparently the armor enhanced her physical capabilities, a non-standard feature.

"And you're gonna need it luv." Jetta stated assuredly; Jerrica ignored the insinuation and turned back to Rio.

"Jem said code names and learning how to use this equipment; I'd say the best way to do that would be to find a firing range." She stated thoughtfully; Rio nodded and tossed her a weapon, which she deftly caught by now this sort of reaction and knowledge came second nature to the two groups.

"Gear up and then we'll find the firing range." He commanded; the Misfits' eyes gleamed with sudden eager glee, the thought of using high powered weapons to blow things up was suddenly very appealing to them.

* * *

The man known as Snake watched quietly as this commando team practiced; every hit was expertly attained, and most definitely lethal, he was convinced now so more then ever that this time the traitors would pay.

"Attempting to seize victory from defeat yet again Commander?" Destro asked as he quietly joined his old acquaintance.

"Of course noble Destro; I have waited fifteen years to wrest control back from that sniveling creatures' abominations, and now it is almost in my grasp." He returned clenching one hand into a fist; Destro shook his head, he really could care less about these glorified speeches. He knew the former Cobra Commander could never retake the reigns of Cobra; even if this team stopped them from activating the Nemesis, Venomous Maximus would most likely have a contingency plan of some kind. Destro just wanted things to get back to reasonable normalcy; his beloved wife and unborn heir had already been lost in the same devastating explosion that forced the Joes to turn him into this… Monstrosity; and he didn't aim to continue living another fifteen years as less then human.

"They're pretty good." Monkey Wrench remarked coming up beside Destro. "Ya think I'll be able to get one of'em ta notice me?" He wondered.

"I doubt it." Snake muttered under his breath; turning away he made his way out of the training area, it was time to get in touch with an old and well respected ally.

"I think I've finally figured out a code name." Kimber stated as she paused in her target practice. "What do you think of Harmony?" She asked nervous at the reaction of the others.

"It's not exactly covert ops material." Rio remarked thoughtfully; Kimber's face began to fall, but Rio quickly continued. "But it suits you." He hastily stated.

"I think our code names should reflect our new skills." Jerrica suggested; the others all shared looks of agreement and Video decided to go first.

"Call me Symmetry." She stated blasting a fake B.A.T into junk.

"Since I'm the communications expert I'll take the call sign Syntax." Shana decided.

"I'll take the name Triage." Raya chose looking up from her anatomy book.

"You can just call me Tisen." Aja added." The name of the Samurai's long bladed Katana." She elaborated.

"Lynchpin." Stormer spoke up timidly; the other Misfits' didn't mock her; in fact Pizzazz secretly smiled and Jetta shot her a thumbs up.

"I'll be Firecracker!" Clash exclaimed firing off her mini-rocket launcher at one of the targets with a smirk; this was more fun then scaring people with her cymbals.

"Just call me Discord yanks; because that's my new name." Jetta called out with a smile; Pizzazz shoved the Brit aside.

"Enough of this theatrical crap; so you're Discord, whatever, I'm Diva and the rest of us have our names." She proclaimed with annoyance; Jerrica rolled her eyes.

"Everyone doesn't have a name yet." Rio pointed out; Roxy shifted her gaze and Danse eyed her friends nervously.

"This is stupid." Diva complained. "Why don't you just pick the names Rio?" She demanded.

"That's not very democratic of you." Jerrica observed smugly; Diva glowered, Tisen and Syntax giggled softly at that and Harmony shot her sister a knowing look.

"In that case Jerrica; what do we call you?" She asked curiously.

"Corona." She returned confidently plucking the name seemingly from random.

"Strange choice of names." Rio returned thoughtfully. "I suppose I should go next." He added acquiring a pensive expression. "I've decided on Stormfront." He stated.

"I've actually already got a code name." Roxy revealed with a small sigh. "Got it from the Dreadnoks; they stuck me with the unflattering name Hellraiser." She reluctantly stated; the other Misfits eyed her incredulously; however they didn't say anything and it was everyone's turn to shoot Danse with curious looks, the dancer squirmed under the intense gaze and tried to ignore them.

"Come on Danse it can't be that bad; whatever you've decided." Tisen urged; Danse sighed and decided she couldn't put it off anymore.

"Ok; I'll be Silencer." She muttered; the others didn't know what to make of that, but decided not to be pushy about it.

"Fine; we've all decided our code names, and we've mastered this gear, I suggest we begin our mission." Stormfront spoke up holstering his pistol; the rest of the Starlight Brigade decided he was right and knew they shouldn't delay any further.

* * *

The two Joes piloting the submersible were fairly regular looking; the one called Wet Suit wore dark colors, mostly blacks and blues with brief breaks of silver on his wrist guards and ankle guards. He hadn't said much since being introduced, which suited Stormfront just fine; Torpedo on the other hand kept joking and rambling with anecdotes. He was wearing a black and grey jumpsuit with a few gadgets on the left arm; his right eye was replaced with a mechanical implant of some kind, it glowed strangely.

"We're gonna be real deep." Wet Suit cautioned as the cloaked sub continued its' descent. "So we're going to have to dock just right." He added.

"Oracle has the others running a distraction mission so you won't be detected, but I think you should do this fast." Torpedo spoke up seriously for once; Stormfront nodded and Corona glanced at the others concernedly.

"There she is." Wet Suit remarked eyeing the radar screen. "Just another forty-thousand leagues or so." He added with a thoughtful expression.

"Just how big is this ship anyway?" Corona asked; Torpedo chuckled at the question.

"Didn't our base give you any ideas?" He shot back; Corona eyed him incredulously.

"It'll be that big, how are we ever going to find the engine room?" She wondered exasperatedly.

"We'll split into teams; Oracle hinted at a spy on the inside who might be able to help." Stormfront returned; Torpedo shot him a curious look.

"Spy; aboard that ship?" He repeated with a laugh. "I highly doubt that." He added dismissively; Stormfront shot him a look, but before he could say anything an alert klaxon began to blare.

"What's that?" Lynchpin wondered fearfully.

"Enemy ships inbound." Torpedo revealed shifting in his seat and twisting a dial before tapping commands into the control panel. "Strap yourselves in ladies, this is gonna get rough." He added; Corona hadn't left her seat, but Harmony, Diva and Tisen had to check out the wildlife; they barely made it back to their seats when the sub shook under enemy fire.

"They shouldn't have been able to detect us with the cloak." Wet Suit muttered pulling the vessel into a tight turn and speeding up.

"Obviously they got better tech then us." Torpedo grumbled returning fire with the rear mounted weapons; Wet Suit didn't say anything as a new alarm erupted, ignoring his surroundings he pulled back on the stick and maneuvered the ship past a rock outcropping, Silencer let out a tiny shriek of fear as the vessel tumbled under the explosion.

"Damn Cobra ships; they're too fast." Wet Suit grumbled as he tried to hit the attacking ship once more in vain.

* * *

"Electric Eel twenty to Nemesis; Joe sub will soon be neutralized." The squad leader reported to his commander; Akula growled as he brought up an image of the conflict on one of the Decepticon monitors.

"You had better succeed squadron leader; unless you wish to be terminated." He returned in his deep voice.

"Understood commander." The squad leader stated; the attacking subs doubled their efforts, the transport shook under several blasts and the insurgence team screamed in terror. Wet Suit shot Torpedo a knowing look; both Joes didn't like what they had to do next, but for the good of the mission it had to be.

"Well; this is where we part company Stormfront, your team better not screw this up." Wet Suit called over his shoulder as he prepared for the most harrowing maneuver their ship was capable of.

"What's he talking about?" Triage asked concerned; Stormfront shook his head.

"No idea." He returned straight faced.

"Initiating separation sequence." Torpedo stated slapping the large red button on his immediate overhead console; the submarine seemed to contract briefly, and then exploded outward just as Wet Suit pulled the ship behind a rock outcropping and out of visual range of their attackers. The detached section spiraled downwards to the ocean floor; the main portion of the ship spiraled back up into attack range, a screen popped out of the wall showing this to the occupants of the separated section.

"God; tell me they're not doing this." Syntax exclaimed struggling to break out of her safety restraint, but some force kept them on. The group watched helplessly as the enemy blasted their former ride apart; before it was entirely destroyed a strange weapon was fired, the attacking vessels also detonated and Syntax turned her head a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Oh God." Lynchpin murmured fighting the urge to scream; a panel suddenly slid open and a new person slipped his head out, he was wearing a white mask and his eyes betrayed nothing.

"The diversion was a success." He remarked.

"Proceed Storm Shadow." Stormfront ordered; the women shot him horrified looks, the man nodded and slid back into the compartment and the engines started up again in silent mode.

* * *

"Hold it." I interrupted. "Wet Suit and Torpedo sacrificed themselves; despite what Oracle told you and Jerrica earlier, and Storm Shadow helped finish the mission?" I demanded clearly disturbed.

"Yes." Rio replied sorrowfully. "She let me in on the real plan while the others were introduced to our pilots." He stated.

"They did what they had to do." Kimber added with a frown." It was a desperate ploy, but it worked." She added misreading the reason for my incredulousness.

"Of course it worked; it's the same kind of ploy I would have used." I shot back. "Standard operating procedure; of course I wouldn't sacrifice friends, not even if I knew they could survive." I added with a slight frown.

"How dare you judge them." Raya accused; I shook my head.

"I'm not judging anybody." I countered. "It just surprised me that's' all, I would never have expected any version of Jem to be reduced to such a desperate ploy… A pity I couldn't have helped, there probably would have been less death." I remarked with a small sigh. "Then again; I'm not one of Roma's employees, I've got my own things to see to." I added with a slight glance at Amy who had fallen asleep by now in my arms; Jerrica shot me a curious glance, but Rio decided to resume telling the story since he didn't want to keep Amy too much longer.

* * *

The airlock cycled through the proper sequence and Stormfront led his team into one of the largest corridors he'd ever seen; none of this area of the ship had been modified for humans, and the sinister looking purple symbol adorning the walls at key areas augmented the frightening mood caused by the lack of proper lighting.

"I feel like we just stepped into the land of giants." Silencer remarked in awe.

"They're not that big." Discord countered trying to keep the slight tremor of fear from her voice.

"What's the best plan of action?" Hellraiser wondered; Stormfront slipped his helmet on and tapped the left wrist guard controls, a three dimensional image of the ship appeared.

"We split up; Syntax, Lynchpin and Tisen remain here and establish a communications outpost, Corona, Triage, Symmetry and Hellraiser will locate the engine room. The rest of you are with me we're going to the bridge." He ordered; Diva looked about ready to protest, but Discord and Firecracker urged her to silence.

"What about Storm Shadow?" Silencer wondered glancing back at the sub where the mysterious member of the group had remained.

"I will also remain here to help guard your avenue of escape." He replied as he studied the room with calculated ease.

"It's settled then?" Stormfront stated.

"Be careful Rio." Corona whispered hugging her boyfriend tightly before they parted with their respective teams.

"Keep in touch Jerrica." Syntax called out before both missions vanished into the darkness of the corridors.

* * *

Akula stood among a squadron of his best men as the human sized airlock cycled through and Venomous Maximus marched aboard the Decepticon vessel flanked by several assorted soldiers.

"We're finally on schedule my lord." He reported falling quickly in step with the Cobra Emperor; he ignored the woman walking dejectedly behind them and the numerous Razor Troopers and Sand Scorpions serving as honor guard.

"And… Our other development?" Maximus inquired in that rich baritone; Akula smiled.

"The good Doctor is progressing as well as could be expected; this alien technology is still worlds beyond us in certain aspects." Akula returned; Venomous nodded briefly showing off his sharp canines, the two paused at the entrance to the ship proper.

"See to it that nothing interferes; I want security doubled." He ordered; Akula bowed with closed eyes and nodded his head.

"It shall be done… Will the others be joining us?" He wondered; Venomous shook his head.

"The resistance fools are still posing slight problems; Neurotoxin and Razorclaw are going to be preoccupied during this momentous occasion." He returned glancing briefly to the doe eyed woman. "Coil Crusher was recently injured and is in the infirmary." He added coldly a hint of raw ire flashing briefly through his pupils; Akula knew what that meant, Coil Crusher tried to bed the slave empress again. Shaking his head briefly he led the way from the room and to the heavily modified bridge where he as master of the vessel could show off the impressive progress they had managed so far.

* * *

Corona felt strange as she led her team deeper into the Nemesis; she was not meant for this sort of thing, sneaking around as part of a covert ops unit; she felt sick at the prospect of killing anyone. And yet she knew she had no choice, of her team only Hellraiser seemed at ease with their task, but for all she knew it could have been a front.

"My scanners aren't picking up a single life sign; Oracle wasn't kidding when she said this section wasn't in use." Symmetry remarked breaking the stifling silence; walking around this Decepticon vessel was highly unsettling to say the least. Triage let out a scream as her night vision detected the barest hint of something laying in their path; Hellraiser and Symmetry flicked on their high powered lights revealing the source.  
A large mostly white robot with what could have been wings attached to it; and a distinctive cone shaped head lay in the corridor, apparently dead if the gaping wounds in its' chest were any indicator.

"Sorry Jerrica." She apologized. "But it came out of nowhere." She added.

"I'm glad Cobra didn't find him; I'd hate to think what we'd do if we had to fight that." Symmetry remarked switching off her light; Hellraiser didn't say anything and began to clamber over the giants' legs.

"Come on; this has to lead somewhere." She urged; Corona nodded and tapped open a com line with her chin.

"Syntax, we've found a dead Decepticon; better tell Stormfront to watch out for road blocks." She reported.

"Will do." Syntax returned; Symmetry was helping Triage over the unknown unit when a wall panel nearby suddenly slid open, Hellraiser lowered her weapon on the entry prepared to fire. Several BATs emerged escorting a bald man in glasses; as soon as they saw the intruders they began to open fire, the man dove for cover. Corona hesitated uncertain how to proceed, but Hellraiser and Symmetry didn't hold back; the BATs were rendered useless scrap in seconds and no alarm was sounded. The bald man eyed the remains of his guards with disinterest; then he turned to the female commandos brushing at some imagined dust on his uniform.

"About time GIJoe got here." He complained.

"You're Mindbender." Triage remarked in surprise.

"Of course I am; my creations felt it would be greater torture to keep me alive to witness their victory." He snapped back as if it should be obvious. "If you're looking for the engine room I can tell you you're in the wrong place… Follow me quickly; this leads directly to my lab, which is mere moments away from the engine room." He insisted heading back into the passageway; the others turned to Corona who suddenly felt the pressure of command.

"He seems trustworthy; and Stormfront did mention a man on the inside." She remarked before following after Mindbender; Hellraiser was quick on her heels, she wouldn't trust Mindbender so readily, but if he spoke truth…

* * *

Stormfront and his team had already passed a fallen Decepticon without incident; theirs had been mostly black and yellow with purple highlights and jagged silver wings. He'd been lying prone next to what appeared to be an elevator shaft; and so they began to climb, they passed four more dead levels of the ship until stumbling upon a storage facility of some kind with humans in mind.

"Discord, Diva, Firecracker come with me; you two stay here and guard our escape path." He instructed; Harmony nodded while Silencer appeared relieved.

"Cor; why are we going blindly into danger?" Discord wondered.

"Because you agreed to follow my commands." Stormfront shot back; Diva froze from her position and removed the automatic from her back.

"Those are ugly." She whispered indicating the two Swamp Rat guards near the entranceway; Firecracker smirked beneath her helmet and slipped out a pistol with silencer.

"Subtlety and finesse dear Pizzazz." She reminded before calmly stepping out of the shadows and firing two perfect head shots; the guards collapsed dead.

"Finally a chance at some fun; what say we do what the Misfits do best." Diva spoke over her shoulder. "Offer up a distraction." She added with a hidden smirk.

"I'm with you, but first." Stormfront paused to remove a few grenades from storage crates. "I think we should shut down the bridge; don't you?" He wondered a smirk playing across his lips.

* * *

Tisen and Lynchpin fidgeted as Syntax kept tabs on their friends; Storm Shadow hadn't bothered to come out of the submarine yet, but they didn't really consider him that much of a threat. They should have though; while Syntax waited for a report from Corona a few assorted shadows slipped free of the submarine, Lynchpin never knew what hit her. Tisen was rendered comatose soon after and Syntax froze as she felt the rifle pressed up against her head.

"So sorry to resort to this sexy." A strange voice remarked.

"Don't antagonize da Joe Ripper." Monkey Wrench growled coming into view; he shot her a genuine look of apology.

"It's clear Commander." A man in red and blue armor remarked; he was holding an automatic and wore a matching colored helmet to his armor.

"Excellent Scrap-Iron." An all too familiar voice stated. "Torch bring out the Thunder Machine." He ordered stepping into Syntax's view; the man called Snake stood there decked out in full battle armor. This one was completely black with a matching cape and helmet with silver face plate; she could no longer see his face, but she knew the voice well enough.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded; she saw Scrap-Iron tying up her friends and felt some relief that at least they weren't here to kill them.

"Quite simple my dear; I aim to show Venomous Maximus just who is supposed to be leading Cobra." Snake returned; Syntax turned her head slightly as a large armored hovercraft emerged from the airlock, just how it could fit in the sub was beyond her. The driver was a red head with a scruffy beard and mustache; mirrored shades and a dirty red head band, he was also wearing Dreadnok colors.

"Crikey; I didn't think we'd ever get'er up'n runnin'." The man pressing the gun to her head remarked; Syntax wondered what he looked like, but didn't dare turn her head to see. By now Lynchpin and Tisen were secure; their helmets removed for obvious reasons, Scrap-Iron brought the remaining rope over to her and began securing her legs.

"Storm Shadow you know what to do." Snake reminded; the ninja bowed.

"Yes Cobra Commander." He returned.

"Excellent; this should not take long." He stated as he and Monkey Wrench boarded the Thunder Machine; Scrap-Iron finished tying Syntax up and Ripper pulled his gun away as he removed the helmet. The two of them proceeded to join the others; Storm Shadow left her view and a moment later she heard her equipment being smashed, the Thunder Machine began to move off down the corridor. Syntax began to consider options of escape, but before she could even get anywhere she felt a blow to her head and thought no more.

To Be Continued; **Ah how typical; Cobra Commander has used his supposed allies to sneak aboard and force a perhaps final confrontation with Venomous Maximus... Will the JEM Girls get out of this situation unscathed; and incidentally just what is Danse's specialty? All of that shall be revealed in the next exciting chapter; and so once again we... Cut to Commercial!**

**"GIJEM Will be Back After these Messages."**


	10. Chapter 10 Mission Accomplished

**Author's Notes: **Chapter Ten time; Final Chaos will soon be over completely, at last we'll be returning to Alain's training for his grand destiny, but if you think this served no purpose then you've got another think coming... Earth 929 will be seeing a lot more exposure as time goes on mark my words, Allan Pendragon Rutherford isn't going to forget this place anytime soon or as he's actually named on Earth Prime, Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers... Anyway enough about these tantalizing hints; time to move on to the next exciting chapter and I believe the last one featuring the Flashback, but I could be mistaken.

**"We now Return to GIJem."**

* * *

Mindbender's lab looked more like a Decepticon repair bay with only a few human sized pieces of equipment; though Corona doubted she'd know what a Decepticon repair bay would look like even if she saw one back home. Triage and Symmetry secured the entrance while Hellraiser kept a sharp eye on their escort; Mindbender moved over to a vehicle lying in the corner of the room, it appeared to be a massive aerial unit of some kind.

"Place that over there." He ordered as if speaking to the BATs; he also input a sentence onto the monitor, guards outside and listening devices nearby. "Bring me the cryostasis tubes." He added indicating three large cylinders close by; Corona and Hellraiser proceeded to obey, figuring there had to be a reason. The first two Mindbender seemed pleased with, but the third looked strange; as soon as he got a close look at the readouts he shook his head and pulled the plug. "I see someone decided to kill another of my test subjects." He growled opening the tube carefully and revealing the body of Rio; Corona almost blew it when she let out a gasp.

"Careful Jerrica; that's not ours." Triage reminded via internal communicator; at least they could hold private conversations if they were careful.

"Wakey, wakey time my precious assistants." Mindbender spoke up awakening the others; the first occupant stirred and climbed from her forced imprisonment. She had a lighter skin tone; almost albino in nature, and her eyes glowed purple matching her seemingly natural hair color, but other then that she was a dead ringer for Clash.

"What are your orders Doctor?" She asked in a dull monotone; in response Mindbender unlocked the collar around her neck and tossed it aside, immediately her eyes shone brighter.

"Move him." He ordered pointing at the vehicle; at the same time he requested the number of guards outside via the monitor. Clash closed her eyes and maneuvered the massive vehicle to the pad resting near the center of the room; simultaneously she mouthed the number thirty-eight. The final occupant now emerged; she was wearing even less then Clash, who had little more then a pair of panties and bra to begin with and didn't look very familiar. Her body was covered in a thick orange-red fur with spots; her face was cat-like complete with button nose, but there were no whiskers.  
Mindbender also removed her collar and smiled as he punched the word ready into the keyboard; the feline-looking woman grinned savagely.

"How may I serve my master?" She questioned; her voice identified her as Kimber and Corona fought the urge to reveal herself; her helmet protected her identity, the two mutants didn't seem surprised to find the task force present.

"We test the weapons today; on low power, enter the cockpit and await my signal." He ordered in turn; with a feral smirk Kimber leapt up into the vehicle, Mindbender fiddled with the controls causing several targets to rise from the extreme left corner. The strange vehicle however was pointed at the entrance; Mindbender ordered Clash to get the Joes aboard with the monitor, she promptly obeyed. "On my mark." He began clambering up beside Kimber and sealing the cockpit; with a dark smile he tapped a sequence of buttons changing the weapons power levels. Kimber pulled the triggers and the entire wall exploded rocking the ship; at the same time the vehicle came fully to life and rose on twin VTOL engines.

"So much for the guards." Clash remarked darkly.

"To engineering Kitten; and step on it." Mindbender ordered.

"What is this?" Hellraiser asked as the vehicle raced into the corridor and barreled off to the right at breakneck speeds.

"I believe his name was Thrust; I've been working on him for four years, and that fool Venomous trusted me." Mindbender returned with a small sinister smile.

"I hope the others are faring as well as us." Symmetry remarked eyeing Kimber and Clash worriedly.

"I'm sure they are; you can't keep us Misfits down." Hellraiser returned with a small laugh; Triage took the opportunity to examine Clash with her medical equipment, Corona felt as though things were happening too fast, but had no idea how to regain control and perhaps that was a good thing.

* * *

At that exact same moment Stormfront and his team were breaking into the bridge; swarms of Razor Troopers, BATs, Cobra Vipers and Electric Eels were being decimated by their heavy weapons. Discord smiled under her helmet as she launched another mini-rocket into a host of BATs.

"Like that ya bloody yanks." She cried before ducking back into cover.

"We must notify General Akula." Over Kill exclaimed his arm attachment whirling uncontrollably in agitation. "And call for back up." He commanded.

"I always knew we were missing out." Diva remarked with a laugh opening fire and slaying another Viper.

"This isn't going exactly as planned." Stormfront remarked in turn; he targeted one of the dangerous venomized troopers and blasted him with a clear hit, the Eels' body exploded with energy shorting out a console and squadron of BATs.

"Uh-oh; we've got trouble in the rear." Firecracker alerted as a squad of Swamp Rats arrived at the opposite end of the entrance hall to the bridge.

"Perhaps we should have rethought our strategy." Diva mused; without warning an explosion tore apart the hallway and the Swamp Rats were thrown aside like rag dolls, the Dreadnoks had arrived with the Thunder Machine.

"Who are they?" Discord wondered confusedly.

"Get over here bleedin' Joes!" Torch cried from the driver's seat; Discord looked offended, hard as it was to tell with the helmet on, but she joined the others in falling back.

"I'm going to have to report this to Oracle you know." Stormfront remarked; Torch and Ripper looked about ready to turn on them when Monkey Wrench chuckled.

"Go ahead Joe; she probably already had one o'er visions anyway." He remarked before blasting the last of the Vipers out of the way.

"Blimey; I hadn't though o' that." Torch grumbled flipping a few switches; the Thunder Machines' rocket launcher fired point blank into the bridge, the remaining occupants either drowned as the water came pouring in the now broken windows. Or were vaporized by the explosions; Torch turned the machine around and took off.

"Ruddy mission accomplished; I hope ol' Snake managed his end." Ripper muttered.

* * *

"We are under siege." Akula growled pounding his fist into the table top. "Order all troops to converge on the attackers, we must destroy them before they gain control."

"It will do you no good general." A new voice interrupted; Akula spun around to find Scrap-Iron, a smirk on the Cobra operatives' lips. "By now all communications have been neutralized." He added raising his weapon to fire point blank; Akula dove aside as Scrap-Iron fired and pulled out his rifle.

"Clever; the sub we destroyed was a decoy, a pity you will not live to succeed." He remarked casually before firing into the man; the bullet caused sparks to fly revealing that Scrap-Iron was no longer mere flesh and blood.

"Akula; you should realize by now, there's more going on here then anyone ever realized." Scrap-Iron returned smirking once more; this time he did not miss and the Cobra general collapsed to the floor mortally wounded.

"All these years and I'm finally defeated by a damn Synthoid." He rasped as his life blood drained away; Scrap-Iron chuckled as he leveled his gun on Akula's head.

"You should have foreseen it Bludd." He returned knowingly; then he ruthlessly assassinated the former member of the Cobra Hierarchy. "One down; three to go." He remarked to himself before leaving the former generals' office.

* * *

Thrust barreled into the engine room guns blazing; Kimber seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself, which really wasn't hard for the former mutant prisoner. Clash tapped into her telekinetic abilities hurling BATs left and right; Corona, Hellraiser and Symmetry stood up in the cockpit and opened fire with their weapons.

"Yo Joe!" Triage exclaimed pumping a fist into the air; Mindbender studied the robots controls and activated the scanners.

"The engines are powered by an awesome energy source; I could never find it though because we lacked the proper sensing equipment." He revealed studying the readings; Corona paused in her assault to eye the doctor suspiciously.

"How do you know they'd still work?" She demanded.

"I didn't; I just assumed that's what the readings indicated." He shot back with a smirk.

"I never thought I'd be fighting Cobra inside a Decepticon." Symmetry remarked with a smile; Hellraiser shook her head and switched from her weapon to lobbing grenades causing massive collateral damage.

"This is taking too long." Corona grumbled. "We've got to destroy this ships' propulsion system and fast."

"I'm afraid that's impossible." Mindbender spoke up with a small sigh; everyone shot him a brief look of confusion. "If we destroy the energy source; we won't have time to get out before the whole ship explodes." He revealed; Corona gasped her face falling, what would they do now?

* * *

Venomous Maximus shoved his slave aside and growled as the alarms blared constantly; she clutched the thin blanket to her body cowering as best she could, though she didn't know why she bothered any more. The Emperor put his clothes on quickly and picked up the warhammer; he marched purposefully to the door to his private quarters when it slid open of its' own accord.

"You." He spat at the sight of the man standing in his path.

"Me." The intruder repeated smugly.

"This time I'll kill you!" Venomous declared swinging the warhammer; his target blocked it with the Fangblade, the former means of controlling the venomized troops now rendered useless. Venomous growled in his rage and tried to decapitate the nuisance; he would not be so easily destroyed, with a small hidden smile he twisted his Fangblade. The two fought with their makeshift battle staffs; they fought around the room the slave cowering in fear, in the end however Venomous seemed the one with the upper hand. "You should not have come back old man." He hissed; Snake chuckled, Venomous eyed him at a loss. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Nothing." He returned sounding almost mournful; a shot rang out from a small pistol, Venomous let out a gasp glancing down incredulously at the gaping hole in his chest.

"Father." He tried to say before collapsing; Cobra Commander climbed to his feet and tossed the gun aside.

"I should never have used my own son." He stated before moving over to the cowering woman; he chuckled to himself and broke the collar around her neck. "You are free to go young woman; there's a submarine waiting at the aft airlock." He informed; she didn't know what to say, but she didn't waste any time in fleeing.

"How unlike you Cobra Commander." Scrap-Iron remarked as he rejoined his leader.

"I am no fool Scrap-Iron; Cobra has lost its' usefulness to me, besides all those years hanging around the Joes seem to have rubbed off on me." He returned; Scrap-Iron shook his head, Snake claimed the warhammer from the dieing Venomous. "Of course I can't very well assume leadership of the new Cobra with all these reminders of the past littering the globe." He added darkly.

"I take it you intend to force Mindbenders' hand." Scrap-Iron presumed with a small smirk.

"Indeed Scrap-Iron; now come along, we must get to Venomous's private sub." He ordered; the two left, Venomous grasped for the Fangblade as he tried to crawl after the Commander, but he was already to far gone. With one last rattling gasp of air escaping Billy; forever cursed to be known as Venomous Maximus, the Cobra Commanders' son, perished.

* * *

The Thunder Machine reached the storage room at the same time as an almost nude young lady; despite her scaly skin the Joes recognized her as Roxy, or at least this realities' version of Roxy.

"Oi; where's the Commander?" Ripper wondered doing his best not to show disgust at the scaly woman.

"Attention Cobra forces; this is Cobra Commander, I have just slain your Emperor and I now reclaim the reins of power." That all too familiar voice announced over the communications system. "However the new Cobra organization does not need you failures to achieve her new goals; the vaunted Cobra Empire is to be no more, my first command is this. Any who wish to remain loyal to me and me alone should bring me the head of Doctor Mindbender, at once; This I Command!" He concluded in a dark and sinister voice; the Joes present didn't like the sound of this.

"Finally; we can get rid o' these stinkin' Joes." Ripper proclaimed with a dark smile as he turned to the passengers, a shot rang out and the Dreadnok collapsed in his seat dead.

"Blimey; who was dat?" Torch wondered; Monkey Wrench lowered his gaze as he took aim and fired, his former mate collapsed instantly dead over the steering wheel.

"God forgive me." He whispered before shoving both 'Noks out of the front seats.

"Why?" Harmony wondered coming up beside the Thunder Machine.

"Because the 'Noks and Cobra ain't what dey used ta be; 'ol Snake wanted to weed out the undesirables and that included Zartan's old crew." He replied bitterly; Stormfront helped Harmony aboard and Discord got Roxy, who was trembling in fear.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand things, but how'd you get Ripper?" Stormfront asked.

"He didn't; I did." Silencer replied joining the group and nervously fingering her sniper rifle.

"Cor; so that's yer talent then." Discord observed. "Ain't very pretty."

"We gotta get to the sub; Mindbender's probably going to try and take the Commander out if 'ol Snake was right about his hunches." Monkey Wrench cut in starting up the engine; Silencer hopped aboard quickly and the Thunder Machine flew down the elevator shaft, the lone surviving Dreadnok spared only a brief glance back at his now dead friends. They'd had a lot of laughs together in the old days when Cobra lined their pockets with cold hard cash, but everything changes; Monkey Wrench just wished he hadn't had to be the one to off his old biker friends. "Rest easy now mates; maybe ya lucked out and wound up in Heaven despite yourselves." He muttered under his breath as the sight swiftly vanished and the near total darkness of the shaft swallowed them all.

* * *

"No!" Mindbender exclaimed fearfully; without thinking he popped the cockpit high enough to leap out, he turned to Kimber. "Get these Joes to their sub; it's down near Ramjet's body." He ordered before leaping out of the vehicle; despite the weapons fire raging all around, Kimber watched him fall sadly, but she rocketed off to the sub as he'd ordered.

"Is he out of his mind?" Hellraiser wondered.

"Most likely." Clash returned with a hint of knowing in her tone. "Take the short cut Kitten." She ordered.

"I'm on it; just don't call me that ever again." She shot back banking Thrust to the right and plowing through the wall.

* * *

The Thunder Machine pulled up to the airlock; Monkey Wrench hadn't bothered to tell them about what they'd done to the others left behind, considering Storm Shadow was supposed to release them after they were far enough out of sight. The group quickly boarded; though Harmony held back wondering about her sister, in response Thrust came plowing out of the ceiling and straight into the airlock.

"Stormfront get out; we'll take the Decepticon, according to Kimber it's perfectly airtight." Corona ordered over their communication channel; Harmony relaxed as she quickly boarded the sub smirking a little at the thought of meeting her other self, they took off at top speeds followed by the others aboard the now submersible Thrust.

* * *

Mindbender grinned; his teeth covered in blood from the nasty fall, he was surrounded by BATs only the others were trying to flee knowing what was to come next instinctively.

"One last surprise for you Cobra Commander." He rasped tapping a command into his wrist unit; the other unit he'd secreted below emerged from hiding and transformed, Dirge took aim on the Heart of Cybertron and fired.

* * *

Everyone was shocked as the Nemesis imploded; there was hardly any trace of debris, one submarine and one VTOL transport headed back to the surface and the base mission accomplished. What no one noticed however was a much smaller sub that took off in a different direction; its' two occupants pleased with their own enormous success.

* * *

"So we returned to the Joe base; debriefed Jem and got sent back home." Jerrica finished the tale; I re-opened my eyes wondering if perhaps Q had helped fill my head with such clear cut images, for indeed I had seen it all as if it had actually happened to me or perhaps that was just residual memories from Syn who most likely would have gotten told the story and formulated her own internal imagery back when it originally happened.

"Roma erased all that extra knowledge and thanked us for restoring the balance." Video added; I sat quietly digesting this information, it made a perfect amount of sense. Considering that with knowledge of the Omniverse they wouldn't question my own presence here; I shook my head at the ingenious of it all wondering just how someone had known I'd be coming here and who that someone was that must have mucked about with Roma's controls.

"And so the Cobra Empire would perhaps fall more rapidly; I always suspected old cloth face could be an interesting force for the side of good if he was forced to be." I remarked off handedly; they were all eyeing me expectantly and impatiently now, which could only mean one thing. "I suppose you want to know the truth now." I surmised with a small sigh.

"As much as you're willing to tell." Aja clarified.

"We understand if there's some stuff you don't want to get into." Shana added; I smiled at that and shot a brief glance at my sleeping daughter, then I decided to go the abridged route.

"Long story." I began with a quick shake of my head. "The shortest way I can tell it is simply this." I added gently shifting Amy in my lap so as not to disturb her. "I'm from Earth Prime; I've been… Well I guess lost is the best word, in the Omniverse since September two thousand and three my time. I'm being trained for some majorly big destiny thing, which has something to do with God and possibly demons; Roma sort of picked me up in transit to help deal with a nasty heaping of chaotic forces." I finished in all one breath; this got everyone really quiet all of a sudden and I let them grasp the concepts I'd used, Jetta was the first one to speak.

"Blimey; you're pretty deep for a yank you know that." She remarked with a smile.

"I guess Roma will take away your knowledge when you leave too." Raya observed causing me to laugh out loud; I quickly sobered however because I didn't wish to offend.

"My knowledge did not come from Roma." I countered with a very warm smile as I allowed memories of long ago happy childhood to once again run through my inner eye. "Earth Prime has… Windows I guess you'd call them; a lot of us have long experienced the adventures of Spider-Man via comic books, watched the warrior princess Xena on television or strongly wished to be whisked away into one of the many fantastical worlds we believed our imaginations to have created. Some probably even wish to visit the bridge of the Enterprise; or develop more adult oriented fantasies towards animated characters, or perhaps just sit and have a conversation with someone who helped them out long ago in their childhood overcoming the darkness and despair." I paused here so my throat could lose some of its' dryness. "The major difference between them and myself is; I've actually been allowed to know about the whole Omniversal secret deal, by which I mean that I'm the only one from Earth Prime to my knowledge to ever discover that the Omniverse is real." I elaborated.

"Must've come as quite a shock." Roxy remarked softly; I chuckled quietly and nodded as once again I briefly recalled friends long since left behind on my journey to discovery.

"You could say that; though it's been a lot more dark and painful at times then I would have thought." I returned bitterly haunting images of the Borg Queen and Alumni returning unbidden to mind.

"Care to elaborate?" Rio asked. "Sometimes talking about things helps." He added thoughtfully.

"Not especially." I returned with a small smile of gratitude for their concern. "But let us just say… It wasn't some shadowy human government that did this to me." I added flicking out my assimilation tendrils briefly; Kimber shuddered.

"The Borg." Was all she had to say and everything made perfect sense to them; I offered a curt nod.

"Amy too." Aja surmised. "I mean she told us she was an alien, but there's something a little off about her at times; especially when she sleeps. Jerrica and I both noticed her machine-like nature." She revealed; I smiled now ironically, it made sense that somehow they'd figure it out as soon as I started spilling the beans.

"Watch an episode of Voyager called Collective sometime; Amy's in it, or at least her infant form is briefly shown." I returned. "Don't want to get all involved or anything; besides exposition is a real drag when it get's on the repetitive side, makes me wish Roma had let me keep some of my message pods." I muttered under my breath.

"That's all fascinating, but I'm curious to know why you thought our mission was ironic." Clash spoke up before the conversation could drift any further reminding me as to a promise I'd made earlier in the evening.

"Ah yes; well you see." I began trailing off with a sigh; I briefly brushed my hand through Amy's hair. "This would be easier to explain with some visual aids." I muttered again before a rather tame flash lit the room.

"Ask and ye shall receive." Q remarked with a wide grin.

"Hello Q." I returned with a smirk; no sense in hiding anything anymore.

"Blimey." Jetta exclaimed eyeing the omnipotent alien in slight shock.

"Hello again Q." Jerrica greeted with a small smile taking me a little by surprise. "I believe Synthia made a request of you." She added startling me slightly as I turned to eye Syn.

"Of course; first." Q began snapping his fingers; several files appeared in Jerrica's hand. "Further legality issues concerning the relocation; temporary of course, of young Amy Chelerise Rutherford." He stated eyeing me with a slight smile.

"That's everything?" I asked pointedly; always useful to be thorough.

"Everything except the papers signed by Cobra Commander; unwittingly of course." He returned. "I'm afraid the clause in that contract prohibits you from having a copy; the Commander is quite protective about his true name after all." He added sounding almost apologetic. "You'll also be glad to know that Primus stepped in personally with ensuring the Decepticons won't attack here again; he's erased all knowledge of this place, your stay here and your destruction of Reflector from the minds of the Decepticons involved." He added.

"Spectro, Spyglass and Viewfinder." I absent-mindedly corrected. "And it matters little as to the Commanders contract." I added; Q nodded as he produced one final file.

"And young Synthia's request." He stated passing this file to Jerrica; she took it and nodded, the others looked highly put off.

"How do you know this character?" Aja wondered.

"I thought he was fictional." Video added; Q curled his lip at that in an obvious sneer.

"Such impudence; and from someone who's been in the employ of Roma no less." He stated in mock offense; I rolled my eyes at his theatrics and turned to regard the group.

"Well the Omniverse is created from countless different universes after all; naturally if the Borg created my technorganic form it should be obvious that, that meant I was in a Star Trek universe and Q existed there as well as they did." I pointed out in a logical tone.

"Come now; is that any way to refer to our friendship, remember I made you what you are today." Q returned with a smile and a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Friendship my boron compressor." I quipped out of reflex; Q smirked at that. "And you didn't make me into anything; you just made it so I got kidnapped by the Borg, violated and…" I trailed off as I realized I was getting off topic. "Is that all?" I demanded a little icily now.

"Ah yes that reminds me; you requested visual aids, and I have a previous engagement with Jean-Luc to resume." He began preparing to snap out. "So I'll leave you with your visual aids; and of course they're yours to keep." He added with a wink before snapping his fingers once more; when I saw the room again my eyes bugged out and I nearly let out a squeak of joy.

"Wow." Kimber remarked picking up a relatively small carded action figure. "This is Destro." She noted.

"Ultra Magnus." Shana read aloud holding up a boxed toy I recognized all too well; the entire living room was practically littered with Transformers, GIJoe and Jem toys.

"Pizzazz." Stormer read softly holding up the doll in question a look of pain in her eyes.

"What is all this?" Rio demanded quickly hiding a Jem slash Jerrica doll from sight for fear of revealing her secret to Jetta, Video, Danse or Clash.

"If I had to guess; I'd say every single action figure or doll ever released for The Transformers, GIJoe A Real American Hero and Jem and the Holograms toy lines." I replied in a reverent tone as I picked up a Terror Drome play set nearby; I'd never seen one up close in my whole life and there's just something about finding a minty fresh in package toy from your childhood or close to your childhood that fills you with a sense of giddy anticipation.

"Toy lines?" Raya repeated uncomprehending eliciting a chuckle from me.

"Yes; you'll notice each packaged figure has the manufacturers' logo, Hasbro." I remarked pointing to the logo in question on a Video doll laying next to me. "They're the ones responsible for creating the windows specifically featuring the characters from each… Well your characters, those of GIJoe and the Cybertronians." I elaborated with a hint of nostalgia in my voice as I picked up the Pretender Starscream nearby, one figure I'd long ago owned in my youth that hadn't survived the transition to adulthood.

"Are you tellin' us all those people on Earth Prime know about us because of these toys?" Jetta asked holding up her plastic likeness; I smiled sheepishly and averted my gaze.

"Not everybody, but anybody who grew up in the eighties has fond memories of you; because of them." I returned in a low embarrassed tone.

"That makes some sense." Jerrica admitted. "It also happens to explain your strong reaction when we first met." She added shooting me a knowing smile.

"Of course; when he fell over the railing." Aja exclaimed with a giggle; I felt my face flush slightly.

"That doesn't explain the irony crack." Roxy spoke up eyeing the boxed Omega Supreme sitting in her lap with some concern.

"Doesn't it though?" I asked with a shrewd look. "Look again; all three toy lines have the Hasbro moniker, and that's only the beginning." I added shifting slightly so I could push the numerous copies of Cobra Vipers lying at my feet out of the way.

"You mean there's more to it?" Clash asked disbelievingly.

"Yep." I agreed with a nod. "You see around the time of the Eighties on Earth Prime companies started marketing their brands of boys and girls toys via thirty-minute animated programs, and Hasbro was no exception." I explained pausing briefly to move the Swerve toy lying in Amy's hair aside. "They approached a company by the name of Sunbow Productions to produce the animated cartoons to push their brands as it were; all three cartoons were practically created and cast by the same people if I'm not mistaken, they shared writers as well such as Christy Marx." I smirked as I said that name; it was Christy Marx who'd been tasked with creating the mythos of the Jem toy line, of course no need to get into that with them. "All of them were animated at the same studio too I think; and because of that there were occasional cameo appearances like Hector Ramirez, some of them most likely not intended." I continued a fond smile of remembrance spreading across my face as the classic cartoons played out in my head; memories of a past long ago forgotten.

"I think I understand." Roxy spoke up. "They're all interconnected." She added with a smile of her own.

"Exactly." I agreed with a chuckle. "There are even further connections; Sunbow was owned by Marvel and Marvel created all of the comic books featuring the heroes and villains you're familiar with." I added with a chesire cat-like grin; Jerrica laughed at that and shook her head.

"Ironic indeed." She observed; Syn was smiling a little too, she was so quiet I'd practically forgotten her sitting beside me.

"All though there are a few inconsistencies; for one thing I actually think Pizzazz was said to have hung with the Dreadnoks instead of you Roxy, and unfortunately Rio was a tad… Well self-righteous might be the polite way of saying it." I added; Rio shot me a slight glare and Kimber giggled.

"Why are there two of every Doll?" Danse spoke up confusedly. "In some cases three and a good dozen or so more of the Cobra Troops." She added; I shrugged slightly with a half-smile.

"Search me on the doll thing; if anything I bet Q just did it to give you a set, sort of a gift from me to remember me by." I returned with a light laugh. "As for the Cobra Troops thing, well how do you expect to have a Grand Army of Cobra if all you've got are one each of the Troop Builders as we collectors refer to'em." I added practically salivating as I picked up multiples of the HISS mark one; Jerrica climbed off the couch and waded through the toys, which were all mint in the package as it turned out, not a single unopened one in the lot.

"I can see you're pretty excited about this." She observed helping to clear a path so I could get up.

"You could say that; before all this craziness with the Omniverse started I led a rather quiet life, collecting toys like Transformers and GIJoe was a passion I had over three hundred… Looks like I'm going to have to recalculate that when I get these back home." I remarked with a tiny shake of my head and a child-like grin glancing briefly to my beautiful daughter once more. "And I'm sure Amy will appreciate the Jem dolls; even if Q only did this to try and appease the both of us because my mission is soon to be completed." I added with a deep sigh as the full force of the adult problems I was facing came back with a vengeance; the chaotic forces I could sense gathering were reaching their zenith, in fact I would most likely go back to New York tomorrow.

"How soon?" Kimber wondered eyeing both of us pityingly.

"Sooner then I'd care to admit; I fear I only have a day, two at the most to remain on this Earth with my daughter, my friends and my beloved Rogue." I revealed with a brief glare at the heavens; the others obviously didn't know what to say to that. "The Decepticons remain the final distraction before… Talia." I whispered to myself clenching my left hand into a fist to hide my true feelings from the others.

"You'll be back for the wedding right?" Aja asked nervously; I chuckled and turned back to my friends.

"Of course; I have a very important part to play remember." I pointed out before my eyes fell on the mint in the box Fortress Maximus and my troubled mind latched onto something that resulted in a literal squeal of child-like delight. "Fortress Maximus!" I exclaimed rushing over to him. "Long have I desired to possess that which some consider to be the crowning piece of any Generation One collection." I added before I suddenly realized just how big a mess Q had made; I let out a sigh and carefully stepped into a clear space.

"What's wrong?" Video wondered confused at my abrupt change of mood.

"I think our friend just realized the scope of his new collections size." Rio quipped with a tiny smirk.

"Bingo." I intoned exhaustedly. "Now how am I supposed to transport all of this?" I groaned; then I remembered something that could prove exceedingly helpful and I laughed as I picked up Wheeljack's toy. "A solution presents itself thanks to the real life counterpart of my newfound collectible here; I'll just telephone the Professor and ask him to bring me Wheeljack's portable sub-space pocket container." I stated with a grin; how cool was it to have a personal, portable sub-space pocket?

"And in the meantime?" Syn asked pointedly a little smile on her holographic lips; without a word I raised my hand and created a large gravity bubble, the toys began to float around. With rapid precision I piled the Transformers into one corner, the Jem Dolls and boxed Joe vehicles and play sets in another and the carded Joes, Transformers and Jem Fashions I proceeded to stack on the now vacant couch Amy floating beside me and Syn standing out of the way.

"This should do for now; it's late, I can sort this stuff in the morning before leaving with Amy so she can pick the ones she'll hold onto until we are reunited." I stated. "Provided you have no objections to this current organized mess." I added suddenly remembering my status as guest of the Starlight Mansion; or perhaps more precisely remembering that this wasn't my home despite the feelings of homeliness.

"It's fine." Jerrica returned with a smile. "Although the Starlight Girls might stumble onto these and ask questions." She added; I grinned mischievously and shrugged.

"A price one must pay, besides they already know of my true origins in a sense; and toys were meant to be played with." I stated an eager glint in my eyes; Syn laughed openly.

"Ah brother; still playing with toys even at your age." She jokingly chastised; I shrugged.

"This is nothing; you should see some of the stuff I replicated on Voyager, these puppies pale in comparison to my replicated high end or should I say, Masterpiece Transformers." I shot back; Syn shook her head and claimed the file from Jerrica, now my curiosity was piqued. "What was that special request you made anyway?" I asked; Syn's cheeks flushed and she averted her gaze.

"I asked to take your last name brother; so we could truly be considered family." She revealed; I was touched by that, and then confused.

"Didn't you already take the Rutherford name?" I wondered mystified.

"I meant your real name Brother." She returned; that brought me up short and I took a shocked step back.

"Real name?" Raya asked confusedly; Jerrica smiled.

"Yes, like we assumed new identities for our mission I'd assume Al here isn't really called Rutherford." She pointed out.

"No kiddin'." Jetta exclaimed eyeing me with a sudden hunger. "Then maybe there's a hottie version of you runnin' around here." She added with a seductive wink.

"Yes and no." I returned softly. "Yes there was a counterpart of myself on this Earth, but he's currently not of the living; I'm afraid he was part of the cause of the whole mess to begin with and I had to… Well eliminate myself as it were." I stated smiling at my own morbidly twisted joke.

"That, I didn't need to know." Roxy muttered; I offered an apologetic shrug.

"Well; it's late as you said before." Jerrica spoke up. "Shall we turn in until tomorrow?" She asked; the others nodded, they probably had a ton of work to do as it stood considering the whole tour thing was about to happen.

"Good night." I called out to my friends as I picked up Amy from her floating position and carried her gently to our room; it didn't take me long after my head hit the pillow to join her in blissful slumber.

To Be Continued; **Now who wouldn't want someone to just snap their fingers and suddenly you'd have every toy you ever dreamed of owning? LOL Anyway; as I said the Flashback is over as is this brief respite from the action of the Chaotic Forces Unleashed... Next time; well I'll just let my friend the Narrator explain it...**

**We see Galvatron in Cannon Mode as the Transformers Logo appears; he fires a laser blast destroying a small Asteroid and then Transforms into his imposing Robot Mode... "The Transformers will Return After these Messages."**


	11. Chapter 11 Siege of New York

**Author's Notes:** Not a single review for Chapter Ten; it saddens me a little, but if I wait too much longer I might lose the readers entirely so here's Chapter Eleven; Chapter Twleve might be up by the end of the week it all depends on what happens and all that... So without further ado.

**Optimus Prime stands on the edge of a cliff looking down at something unseen as The Transformers logo appears in the sky above him; pulling his rifle he fires behind him and then leaps into the air transforming mid-fall into truck mode... "We Now Return to the Transformers."**

* * *

Synthia Jacquie Rutherford watched as her niece and brother finished sorting the toys from Earth Prime; he was quick to pack them away so that the Starlight girls wouldn't ask too many prying questions, he had to get back to New York unfortunately right away. But that still left him a few minutes to say his proper goodbyes; in fact Q popped in once again and offered him the use of something that resembled a camera, her brother claimed it to be a Holo-Camera from the Twenty-Fourth century.  
Synthia was worried for her brother; she knew what was about to happen, the dread day when Galvatron would reveal himself historically speaking and threaten all of New York. It was the day Optimus Prime the legendary leader of the Autobots would gain a new form; one capable of fighting the super powered Megatron, and it was all thanks to the knowledge her Omniversal hopping brother possessed.

"Stay safe Alain Desrochers." She whispered in his ear as the two of them hugged when it came time to say goodbye.

"And you too Synthia Desrochers." He returned with a little teasing note in his tone; she shook her head brushing a stray strand of hair aside, if only there was enough time, but the forces of Chaos being tapped into wouldn't allow it.

"You better come back in one piece when this is all over before you leave." Ashley complained. "We got that new song we want to share." She added with a little smirk; Al shrugged as he laughed, naturally the Starlight girls had missed him and hadn't gotten much time to see him.

"I'll try, but knowing what awaits me after this; or at least suspecting it I doubt I'll have much time for socializing." He returned before heading for the Blackbird outside; Jerrica followed after him along with her sibling and Jetta.

"Give this to Professor X for me." Jetta requested handing him a small envelope. "Tell him it's for Dazzler ok Yank?" She demanded; Al nodded and slipped the envelope in his pocket.

"Don't forget we'll let you know if there are any changes to the wedding date." Jerrica said; Al nodded.

"And we'll make sure no Area fifty-one goons try to kidnap Amy." Kimber added teasingly; Al quirked his brow in curious bemusement and proceeded to board the jet, he'd already said goodbye to Amy and she didn't want to be here for this, she had a terrible feeling that something very bad was about to happen and she just hoped her daddy would be ok.

* * *

The six construction vehicles lumbered down Broadway slowing down the regular commuters, but they could care less at the pitiful troubles these humans had due to their being there. Turning off towards Central Park many of the drivers in the other vehicles were finally relieved to be free of the slow moving construction equipment and sped up to make up for lost time.  
Entering a strange entrance that emerged from below street level a large elevator took them deep into the latest Decepticon stronghold; or rather a small offshoot of the New Jersey based fortification, this tunnel was how the more conspicuous members of their army were entering the city. Scrapper transformed first and lowered himself to one knee before their lord; the new leader of the Decepticons was even more demanding and powerful then his predecessors and he would tolerate no less then total subservience from his troops.

"All is ready, per your orders Master Galvatron." He reported his optics flickering with unabashed fear, fear that Galvatron might think his team had taken too long in their preparations.

"Excellent; after we dominate this city and destroy the so called power bases of these pitiful Super Heroes this planets population will be demoralized and ripe for our conquest." Galvatron stated making a fist to emphasize his words turning to address the rest of the Decepticons gathered below him he smiled darkly. "We take the city at dusk and not even the accursed Autobots will be capable of stopping us!" He cried eliciting cheers from the others.

* * *

Dusk fell at precisely eight thirty-five PM Tuesday August Twentieth in the city of New York; the bustle and hustle of everyday life has yet to die down; it is relatively calm just another ordinary evening with nothing too out of the ordinary. In fact the super villains seemed to have quieted down as well; above all of this flies the Blackbird bringing a young man home, a delay due to weather conditions over the state of Kansas forced the X-Men aboard to take a detour. Unfortunately; the calm is not to last, at precisely eight thirty-five and seventeen seconds PM the earth surrounding the entire state of New York erupts in a flurry of dust and debris. A massive force field engulfs the state; cut off into sections, one over the city of New York proper proves to be the largest effectively isolating the entire community from one another. Mass confusion is quick to follow and a riot breaks out on thirty-ninth street; the populace is in a panic, but everything stops the moment the Decepticons make their presence known.  
At fourth and twelfth a tiny localized earthquake strikes as Rumble and Frenzy appear laughing cruelly at the human's misfortune; the Insecticons overrun Madison Square Gardens and begin to feast, Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet tear through the downtown area smashing up office buildings for fun. Blitzwing rumbles through Central Park in his tank mode firing left and right as he enjoys the mass panic and devastation his assault causes; alarms blared at Avengers' mansion as it came under attack by Ratbat, Buzzsaw and Devastator, the mansion's occupants are quick to escape as the mighty titan literally tears their base of operations to pieces with massive hands. A repaired and revitalized Shockwave hovers over the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters and opens fire destroying defense systems and parts of the mansion effortlessly; and all eyes turn to the World Trade Center, metaphorically speaking as the twin Decepticons Skywarp and Thundercracker lower a large throne into the center of the plaza.  
Soundwave and Astrotrain join them firing to attract a crowd as their leader emerges from the shadows of an access tunnel dug by the Constructicons earlier; several news crews manage to get in thanks to anonymous tips given by members of Extensive Enterprises, part of their agreement with the Decepticons for assisting them in restoring the helicarrier. The polished and gleaming dark purple armor of Galvatron instantly commands attention; along with his imposing visage and gleaming orange arm cannon, the crown-like top to his cranial unit intrigues those present wondering who this new menace is.

"Citizens of Earth; I am Galvatron, supreme overlord of the Decepticon Empire. We have assumed control of the state of New York and unless this planet bows to our ruler ship by midnight tonight; we shall make an example out of this state." The tyrant proclaimed energy beginning to crackle around the tip of his laser cannon. "My loyal Constructicons have already placed massive tunnel systems beneath the sod of this primitive dust ball of a planet; in which I have placed large quantities of Energon, the fuel source is highly volatile and easily capable of wiping out this entire state. Already my men crush your precious super hero community; and if you think the Autobots can save you now, well… Here is an example of my power!" He cried raising his right arm high and targeting the distant form of the Baxter Building and firing; the people of Earth gasped in fear as the cameras followed the brilliant burst of energy as it struck the edifice which housed the headquarters of the Fantastic Four. The beam struck; the building was completely and utterly incinerated and millions if not billions of people cried out fearing the premier super hero family had just been vaporized. "And that was merely a sampling of my power." Galvatron stated with a dark smile as the cameras returned to him. "You have less then five hours to surrender utterly to the Decepticons or be destroyed one state at a time." He added breaking into an evil laugh that sent chills down the backs of many innocents and some not-so-innocents.

* * *

"What was that?" Bobby exclaimed as the brilliant flash lit up the night sky; I zoomed in on the source of the flash and discovered a smoking crater where the Baxter Building used to stand.

"The Fantastic Four's headquarters just got trashed." I exclaimed in shock; Rogue squeezed my shoulder fearfully.

"Ah hope they weren't home." She admitted; Logan swung the Blackbird around intent on getting us out of the range of whatever weapon had done that, instantly a blinking red light lit up on the panel.

"Logan; it's Hank, get back here on the double we're under fire from a rather sticky problem and Rutherford could be a great aid to preserving our home." Beast called over the communications channel; I strode over to the main cockpit section and scanned the entire city with my watch's internal systems, I did not like what I was seeing.

"Devastator decimated Avenger's Mansion, Decepticons are running rampant all over the city and there's a level twelve force field surrounding not only this city, but the entire state in specific grid patterns." I revealed my voice growing softer as I turned to the X-Men assembled within the Blackbird; I was still uncertain why Charles had allowed so many to come along, but I was beginning to suspect that he had sensed trouble was coming. "We're in a total police state and the Decepticons are the police." I added fearfully.

"Uh-oh Mon Ami; looks like we're gettin' some unwanted attention." Remy pointed out; Bobby, Rogue and I turned to spot the triple threat of Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet closing in on our location from the East.

"Comrades; we must land before they shoot." Piotr pointed out; I frowned slightly as calculations ran through my head.

"No time; Logan I hate to ask, but do we have escape pods?" I wondered trying to keep the mood light despite the danger we were in; the X-Man piloting us shook his head and the rest of the passengers' faces fell.

"This can't be de end of ol' Remy." Remy remarked as the Decepticons finally reached firing range and started blasting away; the left wing sheered off under intense laser fire and we began to spiral out of control.

"Al; do somethin'!" Rogue cried clutching at her crash harness while Logan fought to keep us in as much control as was realistically possible, the Decepticons overshot us and came around for a frontal pass.

"It's times like this I wish I could transform." I complained closing my eyes and tapping into my gravitational powers, but halting a moving vehicle that was in the process of crashing wasn't so easy when you happen to be spinning around the inside of said moving vehicle banging into everything and everyone.

"Fer once I agree wit' ya bub." Logan quipped from the pilots' seat as the Decepticons fired point blank; Rogue screamed as the lasers tore through the cockpit and coincidentally through me rendering me comatose and unable to help even if I could have.

* * *

"Is he ok?" I heard a vaguely familiar voice asking an unknown amount of time later; groaning slightly I opened my eyes trying to get my bearings.

"He'll be fine; his body already repaired the damages caused by the Decepticons' attack." Another voice replied; I really hated it when people talked about me when I could hear them, it tended to get on my nerves for some reason I couldn't fathom.

"I take it we crashed." I muttered sitting up and glancing around the cramped confines of the Blackbird; cramped because the entire front end had crumpled up leaving only the rear, glancing around I was relieved to find that everyone was still alive.

"Not exactly." Bobby returned. "We didn't come down that hard; most of the structural damage was caused by that mostly white jet ramming into us after **he **stopped our fall." He added indicating the small gathering of people outside the open access way; I could see Spider-Man, Cap and two other heroes I couldn't place names to just then having never met them before in my life, but the fifth individual I knew all too well.

"Magneto; how good of you to show up." I remarked genuinely grateful; he inclined his head without saying a word and turned to Captain America.

"The Decepticons are tearing this city apart and there's little we can do to stop them; they timed this attack perfectly most of our heavy hitters such as Thor and Ben Grimm are out of the country dealing with global threats." Cap informed. "Cloak, Dagger; fill Rutherford here in on what you told us." He added indicating the dark clad man and the white clad woman.

"The Decepticons' leader isn't Megatron." The man informed; of course I already knew that.

"He's all purple for the most part and has a very large orange cannon on his right arm." The woman added; my heart skipped a beat at that, they were describing someone that couldn't possibly be alive. "And he's a lot more powerful then he appears; Fury contacted us via com before all signals started getting jammed, says the readings their team's got were beyond anything any of the Transformers have displayed prior to this." She revealed; I shook my head at that.

"I wouldn't be surprised; we're talking Galvatron here, and there's no reason he should even be around… Unless." My eyes widened as I realized my one fatal mistake; I'd foolishly thought Megatron had been killed, but something Primus had hinted at just struck me then. "Megatron." I gasped; the rest of the heroes and lone villain eyed me confusedly. "Megatron stole a device called the Infinity Engine; it's a limitless source of power, if you know how to work it. According to Wheeljack it generates an endless supply of renewable kinetic energy; or maybe it was mimetic, he was using a lot of big words at the time when he described it and my translation circuits were a little buggy after contact with… Well that's irrelevant." I trailed off realizing I wasn't getting anywhere with what I was saying. "When he turned it on he unleashed utter chaos; and it was just divine luck we managed to turn it back off again, everything pointed towards Megatron offing himself permanently, but I think we all jumped the gun on that one." I added; Rogue eyed me concernedly and Logan impatiently growled. "Megatron didn't kill himself; he upgraded, Galvatron is just Megatron in a new body, but he's not Megatron… It's kind of complicated; still the point is, the new leader of the Decepticons has untapped powers we don't even know yet due to his reformatting." I finished; Cap turned to the rest of the gathered heroes and lone villain and considered my words, the woman either Cloak or Dagger I wasn't too sure approached me and looked directly into my eyes.

"So how do we stop him?" She demanded; I frowned slightly, they said that the Decepticons were now jamming us and unless Prime was inside the city then…

"Amy!" I cried out. "Thank Q for small miracles." I added with a chuckle. "_Amy, can you hear me; oh please little one I really need your help._" I thought tapping into our mental link; I felt a frightened presence, but then Amy's tiny voice answered back.

"_I'm here Daddy, the news showed us what happened and I saw Galvatron… Can you stop Galvatron Daddy?_" She asked innocently; I smiled knowingly.

"_I think I might just be able to, but we're being jammed; I need you to do Daddy a really big favor._" I returned; Amy bravely nodded and I filled her in on what I had dreamed up, my daughter smiled and sent me a quick hug before cutting the link.

"Uh; not to be a pest Al, but you kind of zoned out there for a minute." Bobby remarked; I shook my head rousing myself and gave the eclectic group a big grin.

"Relax Iceman; all our problems will be solved, provided my darling little bundle of joy can get to Prime in time to relay my message." I returned; Rogue moved to stand beside me and squeezed my shoulder.

"You mean we gotta rely on short stuff to save the day?" Logan exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Like it or not Logan all our hopes rest in the hands of a three year old girl." I returned in a serious tone; Magneto, Cloak and Dagger eyed me unconvincingly while Cap shook his head and Spider-Man actually laughed. "For once I'm not going to be the hero." I whispered with a tiny smirk turning away to hide my genuine fears for Amy's safety.

* * *

"You can't go alone." Ba Nee argued as Amy bundled up in some warmer clothing; she didn't know how cold it would be up in the air, she just hoped she could remember the way using her Daddy's memories and that she had enough skill with the levitating gift she shared with him.

"I can't carry anyone I'm too small and none of you can fly." The little Catarian countered curling and uncurling her tail.

"But if the Decepticons sent somebody to attack the Ark you might get hurt." Ashley pointed out; Amy chuckled, the Starlight girls still didn't get what it meant that she and her Daddy were the same kind of life form.

"I'll be a lot safer then anybody else." She retorted; Nancy however placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jerrica and the others will never let you go; and I can't let you go alone." She informed; Amy frowned slightly.

"But…" She tried to protest; Nancy smirked and held up a plastic water bottle, an empty plastic water bottle.

"You can carry this can't you?" She asked; Amy giggled.

"Ok; let's go save my Daddy and all of New York." The little Catarian agreed; the rest of the girls still weren't happy, but at least now Amy wasn't going alone. Nancy changed into an all liquid state and flowed into the bottle; her head and shoulders stuck out of the top shrunken in size, Amy goggled at the sight the older girl really did have lot's of control over her powers. Picking up the bottle she hopped into the air; she had to fly fast, there weren't that many hours left before the deadline was up and Optimus Prime would probably rush out of the Ark as fast as he could to help the innocents trapped inside the Decepticon controlled city.

* * *

Buzzsaw cawed wickedly as Iron Man's pulse beams tore through the sky and missed the avian based Decepticon yet again; Quicksilver did his best to keep Devastator distracted with his speed while Vision and Wonder Man attempted to attack at separate angles. The Black Widow and Scarlet Witch were dodging laser fire from Ratbat while Giant-Man grew in size to tangle with the Decepticon gestalt though not on equal footing and Wasp his wife flitted about going for the linkage systems.  
Unfortunately none of the Avengers could truly stand up to the giant that was Devastator; his unique combination capabilities transformed the six rational Constructicons into a mindless killing machine whose brute strength was unparalleled even among his fellow Decepticons or the Autobots. The Avengers were biting off more then they could chew and Captain America wasn't there to lead them; so what could they possibly do to save themselves from being slaughtered?

* * *

Rumble and Frenzy had problems of their own; since Psylocke and Angel were living in the city the two X-Men proved a formidable team for the punk Cassetticons to handle, Angel could remain off the ground and away from their earthquakes while Psylocke could mess with their minds making them see things that weren't really there. All in all the two X-Men were faring much better then their Avengers companions and yet other heroes weren't so fortunate; Daredevil was stuck in Central Park attempting to defend not only innocent citizens, but his girlfriend too without letting on who he was to everyone save Janelle.  
Spider-Girl was spinning a web up above the downtown district in hopes of trapping one of the jets that had renewed strafing the office buildings; Thrust and Dirge were still in the thick of things despite their brief assault on the Blackbird, Ramjet however was permanently grounded due to the massive damage done to his nosecone when he rammed into the X-Men's jet, as such he was firing on pedestrians and fleeing commuters. With the SHIELD Helicarrier still being built or rather rebuilt using new schematics the organization was not available to help; most of their operatives had been taken out of the city, and those that remained were no match for the Decepticons without the proper equipment.

"Galvatron; the super heroes resist." Soundwave reported turning to his leader; Galvatron sneered.

"Bah; they won't be resisting much longer, Skywarp take Thundercracker and Soundwave with you, destroy those mutants." He ordered; Skywarp bowed and took off, Thundercracker and Soundwave hot on his heels. "Soon this city will be mine or a mere crater." Galvatron muttered clenching his left hand into a fist with a dark smile.

* * *

"We need options people." Cap reiterated; I rolled my eyes, talk about broken records. "We can't just stand here while innocents are being injured and killed." He added; I nodded understandably at his concern, but super heroes were not much of a match against hardened Decepticons.

"Our primary focus must be the energy generators; without a force field cutting off the outside world Optimus Prime and his Autobots will be able to get inside the city." I pointed out; Logan grunted as he finished pulling up his mask, the fact that the X-Men had been carrying spare uniforms inside the Blackbird hadn't escaped my notice, a shame mine wasn't included.

"A noble goal Rutherford, but how do you propose dealing with them?" Magneto asked; I smirked.

"We tear them out of the ground and crush their operating circuits; or have you forgotten that the master of magnetism can not be easily defeated at the hands of metal aliens?" I quipped; Cap nodded.

"Good idea, but my people are still tangling with Devastator and in a world of trouble; I'll need you and Magneto to take him down." He pointed out.

"I don't tink Al here has that kind of power Mon Ami." Remy countered as always shuffling his deck of cards.

"Remy is correct; if I wasted all of my energy toppling the giant you wouldn't have me for the fight and you need me." I informed.

"I hardly think so." Dagger retorted rolling her eyes; I sighed, having never met them naturally my strange power to make friendships wasn't affecting them, although I wouldn't exactly classify it as a power.

"No Dagger Rutherford is right; we need his knowledge of the Decepticons." Cap returned. "Is there anything you can do Magneto?" He asked turning to the mutant terrorist.

"He is too big; though I have been known to move the San Francisco Bridge and other impressively scaled edifices, there is nothing I can do to force the separation of six tightly linked individual robots." He replied; Logan squared his shoulders and headed for the edge of the roof we'd crashed on, or had been gently placed on I couldn't be certain.

"Well we've got to do something; otherwise the Avengers aren't going to be here." Spider-Man pointed out; I sighed naturally there had to be a weakness we could exploit, of course how base line could I be Devastator had the most obvious weakness of all.

"We can not attack him directly; he is too strong, only the Dinobots can match him in brute strength." I began drawing the attention of everyone present. "However there may be a way to turn that strength to our advantage; Devastator suffers one rather glaringly large flaw, the six Constructicons may be capable and intelligent separated. But together they have the IQ level of our absent menace The Hulk." I added with a tiny smirk. "Present them with something of a brain teaser as it were; ensure that they can no longer focus on pure assault, make them question what they see and what they hear." I elaborated; Logan smirked too and Cap squared his shoulders.

"Who do we have that can possibly do something like that?" He wondered; I smiled as I turned to face Spider-Man who backed up slightly.

"Now hold on a minute." He began to protest.

"Yahr webbing can block his optic sensors." Rogue pointed out.

"And your ice can freeze up his audios." I added turning my gaze on Iceman; Bobby shook his head.

"Uh-uh; no way pal, tackling super sized Decepticons isn't in my job description." He quipped.

"Well bub; it's no different then tanglin' wit a Sentinel." Logan countered. "And the two of you are real comedians so it should be a breeze to upset ol' Devastators' sensory systems." He added.

"How do I get talked into these things?" Bobby grumbled heading over to the opposite side of the roof and the former resting site of Avengers Mansion way in the distance. "Come on webs, we aren't going to get them to change their minds." He added; Spider-Mans' shoulders slumped as he moved to join the X-Man.

"If I get killed I am coming back to haunt you Rutherford." He shot over his shoulder before leaping out on a web line; Cap turned to Cloak and Dagger.

"Go with them and tell the Avengers to meet us at the city limits; we've got a citywide force field to take down." He ordered; the two heroes nodded and literally vanished moving either so fast I didn't catch it or taking an alternate route I had no knowledge on.  
"Alright people; let's move." Cap called over his shoulder before making his way down the side of the building; I sighed, no watch and no X-Men uniform what was I supposed to wear in order to hide my identity? Remy, Logan, Piotr and Magneto were quick to join Captain America, but Rogue held back as she noticed my dilemma.

"Oh Sug; maybe yah'd better sit this one out." She suggested; I shook my head and glanced among the other outfits stored inside the Blackbird.

"When in doubt; improvise." I returned picking up a mask that used to belong to Jean; apparently someone hadn't cleaned out the old Marvel Girl costume, trimming the girly edges off of it I placed it over my eyes and grabbing a spare trench coat belonging to Remy I shrugged it on.

"What are yah supposed tah be?" Rogue asked with a playful smile.

"The Green Hornet." I shot back grabbing a name out of thin air. "Now come along Kato we must stop the fiendish fiends attacking this fair city." I added comically leaping off the roof and taking to the air.

* * *

Q smirked as he held up the watch for his father to see; Amanda frowned slightly, when exactly did q take that from Al and why did he take it? Q grinned a mischievous twinkle in his eyes; he slipped his son something unseen and took the watch, in a flash it was gone from his hand and resting safely back at the Xavier institute.

"Didn't even question where it went did they; oh my son you are indeed a little rascal." Q praised tousling q's hair with genuine affection.

"Well I learned from the best pops." He returned shrugging out of his fathers reach almost embarrassedly. "So; should we really have messed with his memories like that?" He wondered concernedly. "You know what he'd do if he found out." He added; Q brushed it aside.

"Why did you take his watch?" Amanda demanded. "His Shadow armor would have helped him in that fight." She added; Q and q shared a look before bursting into a gale of laughter.

"Oh my poor, poor Amanda; you never did understand my little jokes." Q remarked with a smile; Amanda frowned, obviously still not realizing what was so funny about depriving Al of his watch at such a crucial junction. "Should we explain it son?" Q asked turning to q who promptly shook his head.

"No fair telling her; she'll just have to figure it out on her own, now come on let's watch some more." He urged turning back to the scene; unlike Roma who currently couldn't see a thing transpiring on Earth Nine Twenty-Nine the Q's didn't have that particular problem and were indeed enjoying the show, Amanda frowned again unleashing a little sigh. Her mentor was right; she never did get why he played his little jokes, and she probably never would, but knowing Q it was probably some dumb reason like wanting to get Al to wear that crazy Green Hornet getup.

* * *

Rumble and Frenzy were easily dispatched by Angel and Psylocke; in fact it almost seemed too easy, the two X-Men left the stasis locked Decepticons on the street and headed off to where the shield generators were. Psylocke had picked up on the plan thanks to her mental search for her friends; Remy, Logan, Piotr, Rogue and Al were heading there already along with a few others she couldn't quite read.  
Meanwhile the almost forgotten Insecticons were having a little fun all in their own right; a small band of second and third string super heroes who normally weren't active at this time had arrived on the scene in an attempt to stop the rampaging menace, led by Ant-Man alias Scott Lang and including individuals such as Swordsman alias Jacques DuQuesne, Moon Knight alias Marc Spector and Moonstone alias Dr. Karla Sofen formerly of the Thunderbolts, this team was working in tandem to help rescue the civilians on the scene. Or at least they had been; when Kickback lashed out with one of his powerful kicks sending a third of the arena's many seating sections crashing down on the unsuspecting heroes, most of them were subsequently eliminated by Bombshell and Shrapnel who; instead of eating them, simply electrocuted them or crushed them. Only one hero wasn't accounted for; Moon Knight had not been found by the Insecticons, whether or not he was alive was anyone's guess.  
The Avengers on the other hand had managed to evacuate thanks to Iceman and Spider-Man who's diversionary tactics had caused Devastator to lose sight of his mission's goals; the massive Constructicon giant was now rampaging through the city searching for any costumed heroes he could find, a bad place for Hector Ayala alias the White Tiger to be, still he couldn't abandon his city to this fate no matter how dangerous it was. Currently he was observing the giant Decepticon wondering how best to take him on; he should have been paying more attention to his surroundings, Ratbat and Buzzsaw having their orders to eliminate any and all heroes on sight had spotted him and were lazily though swiftly sneaking up on the unsuspecting hero.

* * *

I on the other hand; unaware of the dead and dying heroes out there in the night had just arrived at the shield generators alongside the rest of our slowly gathering band, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Wonder Man, Black Widow, Captain America, Magneto, Cloak, Dagger, Wolverine, Spider-Man, Gambit, Iceman, Colossus, Spider-Girl, Rogue, The Punisher of all people, Angel and Psylocke had all come. Cap shot me a curious look when he saw what I was wearing to disguise myself and Logan snorted, but I put it out of my mind as I stared up at the impressively sized though unguarded shield generators.

"Iron Man said he'd circle the city; see if he could find any other stragglers and get them out of harms way and Quicksilver went with him." Wonder Man informed Cap as he landed; I felt a very cold chill creeping up my spine as I continued to stare at our targets.

"Loathe though I am to jinx it as it were; does anyone else find it exceedingly convenient that the Decepticons left these unguarded?" I asked voicing my concerns.

"You just said a mouthful." Iceman agreed with a slight shudder. "But all the Decepticons are accounted for in the city aren't they?" He asked turning to me.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, Rumble, Frenzy, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, Devastator, Soundwave, Shockwave, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Kickback, Shrapnel, Bombshell and Galvatron." I ticked each name off as I said it. "Yep; seeing as how Ravage and Laserbeak aren't around I'm guessing they're with Soundwave." I added with a tiny smile of relief. "So; shall we deal a crippling blow to these offensive devices?" I asked turning to Rogue and the rest of the X-Men present.

"Doubtful you will get very far in their deconstruction human." A new voice intervened as a large creature emerged from the shadows; immediately everyone tensed up.

"Rutherford." Scarlet Witch growled at me as she looked up at a hoard of strangely alien beings.

"Don't blame him Ma Cherie." Remy called back. "I don't think our Ami here knew about these particular enemies." He added eyeing me briefly before he started slowly charging one of his cards.

"Oh I know of them; I just had no way of knowing that the Decepticons I've encountered so far weren't the only active ones on Earth." I shot back with a very weary sigh.

"Those don't even look like Decepticons." Cloak remarked; I had to stifle the urge to laugh out loud at his remark, naturally the alien looking beasts wouldn't resemble Decepticons in the conventional sense, but that's because we were currently looking at their Pretender Shells.

"Al Sug', we don't follow all the news on these things; what are they?" Rogue asked leaping into the sky out of reflex as one particularly nasty looking thing pulled a blaster of some kind out of nowhere.

"Ah; the human who knows so much about Cybertronians." The creature with a skull for a head remarked eyeing me pointedly. "Allow us to answer that question for you mutant before we kill you of course; we are the Pretenders, Skullgrin, Iguanus, Submarauder, Stranglehold, Octopunch and of course myself Bludgeon." He introduced with a vicious grin; then he proceeded to pull out a very long curved blade and traced it through the air. "Come let us end these pitiful lives; for the glory of Galvatron!" He ordered; and the six Pretenders leapt across the self-made battlefield and instantly started attacking, many of the heroes were forced to split up in order to defend themselves and Dagger was sent flying into a ditch where she didn't come out; hopefully she was only unconscious.

"My powers have no effect on them." Magneto exclaimed as he tried to halt the approaching Skullgrin.

"Naturally; Pretenders are Decepticons who hide inside organic shells, Galvatron must have suspected you might be around to spoil his plans." I called back flipping out of the way of Submaruaders laser blast.

"We don't hide human; we conserve Energon by telekinetically manipulating our outer shells instead of racing around like our Decepticon colleagues in robot form. Since our primary task is to defend Cybertron from the Autobots and there is so few Energon sources remaining there it is an unfortunate necessity." Octopunch informed as he joined Submarauder in attacking me.

"Don't lecture the flesh-bags, just kill'em!" Iguanus growled licking his lips as he set his sights on Black Widow intending no doubt to use that organic shell of his like any other predator might.

"This is a delaying tactic; some of you concentrate your assaults on those generators!" Cap cried hurling his shield into the nearest Decepticon shell and dislodging his weapon; Logan rolled his eyes as he tore into Octopunch's tentacled shell with his claws.

"I would if I could, but how exactly are we supposed to take those things out?" Spider-Man quipped flipping onto the back of Skullgrin and webbing up his eye sockets; Spider-Girl swung out of the range of fire from the retaliating attack and landed next to her father.

"Dis would be where we need one of your brilliant plans Mon ami." Remy added as I flung a few discarded items at the onrushing Octopunch; glancing around I had to concur, for once the super heroes were no match for their enemy. But then again I seriously doubted these Decepticons were fighting at half-strength like they most often did in the past; if Galvatron wanted to win he probably would have ensured his troops were at full power, and fully powered Decepticons were a heck of a lot tougher then half-powered ones.

"For once I don't have a brilliant plan Gambit." I called back with a small frown. "So in the immortal words of Princess Leia; help me Q-Bi-Wan Kenobi, you're our only hope." I called out praying that for once Q was in fact watching out for me; his answer was swift to arrive in the form of a bright flash and the appearance of six massive giants, or at least massive compared to a human. Pretender Shells were designed to mimic organics, but the process was still most likely in its infancy thus the Pretender Shells were roughly the size of an actual Autobot; these six giants however weren't Decepticon reinforcements.

"How'd we wind up on Earth Cloudburst?" One of the exceptionally tall human-like beings asked of his fellow.

"Don't ask me Sky High, but look; Bludgeon is up to his old tricks." Cloudburst replied raising a pistol and opening fire on the Decepticons.

"Landmine!" Bludgeon cursed as he recognized the apparent leader of these Autobot Pretenders.

"One minute on the moon, the next taking you down." Landmine retorted charging his Decepticon foe intent on blasting him to pieces.

"Now this is what I call reinforcements." Iceman remarked with a smile as the Autobot Pretenders took over the job of attacking the Decepticon Pretenders; I was struck dumb as I watched the fighting giants, it was just like watching the cartoon again in certain respects and for a brief instant a part of me was unwittingly dragged down nostalgia lane.

"Rutherford!" Magneto cried out quickly moving past the warring Pretenders and targeting the first of the generators.

"What?" I muttered. "Oh right; sorry, childhood dreams and all that." I sheepishly admitted before leaping over to the opposite side of the Pretender Wars, so to speak and eyeing the generators.

"Those are some serious toys." Wonder Man observed glancing up and up at the mighty shield generators; Rogue approached one and prepared to punch it out of commission, but I knew that was a bad idea while power was still flowing through them.

"Hold!" I cried causing Rogue to stop mid-swing. "Please Rogue; these things are coursing with who knows how many volts of electricity, or its' Cybertronian equivalent." I added squaring my shoulders and beginning to take calm meditative breaths. "Leave this to us." I added indicating Magneto with a brief nod; closing my eyes I reached within and felt the gift of my inner gravitational pole, a form of concentration I rarely used since perfecting my powers aboard Voyager what seemed a life time ago. Sub-consciously I began to sing, literally sing that one theme from Star Wars that was used whenever Luke harnessed the Force; and with a gentle mental shove I began to tear the generators from the ground discovering that their power sources were internal.

"Who is this guy?" Cloak demanded; Scarlet Witch, Black Widow and Rogue giggled and I opened my eyes to discover half the generators in my grasp, Magneto had the other half and seemed to be straining slightly most likely due to the density of these compact little buggers, though little was relative.

"What next; Iron Man isn't here to blast these and I don't think Wonder Man or Vision has efficient firepower to destroy them." Iceman commented; during all this the Punisher had been relatively quiet, in point of fact he hadn't been fighting much. But now his preparedness would come to our aid; pulling out a very large semi-automatic he took aim and began peppering the generators with bullets, though not just ordinary run of the mill bullets. As was typical of this man; Punisher had conceived and engineered Cybertronian piercing shells, the little beauties tore through the generators as if they were made of tinfoil setting off a chain reaction that blew up a good portion of them. For the rest; I simply tossed'em, as high as I could they spiraled up into the sky and vanished without so much as a puff of smoke.

"Look!" Colossus exclaimed pointing at the sky; I glanced up in confusion towards the source of his curiosity and saw a single vehicle race into the city.

"That wasn't an Autobot." Black Widow remarked with a frown.

"Yes; I recognized the configuration of a Cobra Night Raven." Cap agreed with a brief glance my way.

"But Cobra's out for the count at the moment; GIJoe took it down hard recently." I admitted with a frown of my own; something was nagging me about the Night Raven, but I couldn't think of what for the moment.

"Maybe a scout?" Spider-Man wondered.

"More likely a courier with messages to their operatives in the city." Punisher countered; then it hit me and I grinned broadly shaking my head in the process.

"That's no Cobra operative of any kind." I stated assuredly. "That my friends was another answer to our prayers, until Optimus get's my message I believe the only Transformer capable of going toe to toe with Galvatron just barreled into our fair city." I added with a smug expression.

"Really?" Spider-Girl wondered. "I thought you implied no Transformer alive could take on Galvatron." She pointed out.

"Correct Spider-Girl; I did imply that no Transformer **alive** could take on Galvatron." I repeated emphasizing the one word.

"Are you saying that's a dead one?" Logan asked. "Call me skeptical, but I thought once they died they stayed dead." He added pulling out a cigar from a pocket on his uniform.

"Usually they do, but there was and is one who is the Cybertronian equivalent of… Well lacking any better comparisons; a Vampire." I returned with a smirk; the heroes present shared a look uncertain as to whether or not that was necessarily a good thing. "Oh trust me; he's currently ticked off and seeking vengeance against Galvatron for a certain slight that was performed upon him; for you see, that Cobra Night Raven is in fact, Starscream." I finished crossing my arms over my chest with a knowing expression on my face; Rogue's eyes widened.

"So a three year old girl and a Decepticon are the only hope we have to stopping Galvatron and saving New York City?" Iceman asked.

"Seems that way Mon Ami." Gambit replied shuffling his remaining cards and integrating a new deck; _where'd he keep all those decks in that coat anyway?_

"Well to borrow a quote from our friend's favorite movie franchise." Spider-Man began. "I've got a bad feeling about this." He recited; Logan rolled his eyes while some of the others turned to eye the still fighting Pretenders wondering if they should turn their sights back on them in order to contain the battle.

To Be Continued; **Did I promise an explosive finish or what??? LOL Not much to say here except, please be kind and Review.**

**A Cobra Night Raven flies over the city skyline of New York the cockpit flaring red; The Transformers logo descends beneath the landing gear and hovers just below it before it transforms into the new body of former Air Commander Starscream and opens fire on the World Trade Center Square down below. "The Transformers will Return After these Messages."**


	12. Chapter 12 Uncertain Outcome

**Author's Notes:** Yay; updatey goodness, thanks guys and gals because you responded so quickly you get a special treat; Chapter Twelve this week, we're nearing the end, Chapter Thirteen will be the final chapter of Final Chaos and at very long last this massive undertaking in the Marvel Earth 929 Beta Universe will be complete. So; without further preamble...

**The Pretender Shell form of Bludgeon unleashes a burst of energy from the tip of his blade as he stands ready to do battle; The Transformers logo appears behind him, suddenly his Shell body seperates into it's twin halves and the robot within emerges converting into tank mode and firing on an unseen enemy.**

**"We Now Return to the Transformers."**

* * *

Circuit Breaker, Cyclops and Phoenix watched as Shockwave crashed to the estate below; the Decepticon had done considerable damage to the defenses and the east wing of the Mansion was a shambles, but at least the house was partially intact. Magik, Jubilee, Shadowcat, Beast, Storm, Sabertooth, Avalanche, Mystique and Professor X emerged from the intact portion of the Mansion and eyed the fallen Decepticon. Without warning the Avenger's Quinjet landed on the front lawn and both Giant Man and Wasp emerged having been sent to assist the X-Men by Iron Man; upon seeing the situation under control the two Avengers offered a smile.

"Looks like we managed to show up at the wrong time again." Giant Man remarked thoughtfully; Wasp chuckled.

"I wouldn't say that; since the Blackbird is down it would appear they could use a lift into town if they want to help out their friends." She pointed out; Professor Xavier smiled secretively and wheeled towards the two Avengers.

"Indeed; excellent timing, come X-Men let us Xpedite as young Mister Rutherford put it." He called over his shoulder.

"All of us?" Storm wondered regarding the three teenagers concernedly.

"It is safer to remain together rather then separate at this crucial moment." Xavier returned. "Besides I wouldn't leave them alone here with that one; though he appears dormant there is no way of knowing precisely when he might regain his senses." He added sagely; Scott nodded in agreement and together the X-Men their former foes the Brotherhood, the Avengers and a certain former Transformer foe boarded the Quinjet and took off back for the city of New York.

"How did you get past the shields?" Beast wondered conversationally.

"We had a little help." Giant Man admitted pointing out the cockpit window and indicating what looked like a piece of a Fighter still clinging to the undercarriage.

"Ah I see; a Decepticon adversary must surely be suffering a great deal of pain at this moment." Beast returned with a knowing smirk; Giant Man nodded smirking as well, but quickly sobered up as the New York skyline appeared on the horizon after all people were dieing in there, some of them maybe even friends of his.

* * *

Galvatron sat in his throne with a scowl on his face; so far Skywarp, Thundercracker and Soundwave had failed to report back. Dirge claimed Thrust and Ramjet were out of commission as well as Rumble and Frenzy and Devastator had lost the Avengers and was currently rampaging through the city proper. His plans to wipe out the accursed super heroes of this world weren't going as he had envisioned; perhaps he should have brought in all his reserve soldiers and not just the six lone Pretenders currently acting as guards for the shield generators. The Predacons or Terrorcons still dormant on Cybertron could have easily tipped the scales in their favor; or that mobile fortress Trypticon, but unfortunately he had arrogantly believed he didn't need Cybertron's resources to conquer this mud ball of a planet.

"Galvatron!" A voice suddenly cried out; the news crews still being permitted to record the assault for later broadcast now that the jammers were in place all swung around to find a strange sight indeed barreling in on the Decepticon Emperor.

"Who dares!" Galvatron demanded rising from his throne and glaring angrily at the approaching warrior; instantly the Cobra Night Raven, which Galvatron easily recognized transformed into a new robot mode he'd never seen before. Except there was something eerily familiar about the cranial design; and as the being smirked, Galvatron instantly recognized his former Aerospace Commander. "Impossible!" He exclaimed daring not to show any fear that he may be experiencing due to the inconceivable survival of his former trusted lieutenant.

"Oh I assure you it is not." The former Decepticon sneered. "You may have destroyed my old superstructure, but my spark endures; and this time I shall be the one claiming victory and leadership of the Decepticons!" Starscream proclaimed raising a clenched fist in righteous fury; Galvatron sneered now and leveled his cannon on his old nemesis.

"Don't count on it Starscream." He snarled firing almost point blank; much to his surprise the laser did very little damage.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! I've learned a great deal from our last encounter oh gregarious one; now witness my firepower!" Starscream cried opening fire with a blast from his twin cannons, which slammed into Galvatron and sent him crashing backwards into one of the further buildings surrounding the World Trade Center. Climbing from the rubble with narrowed optics Galvatron charged Starscream and pounded him in the chest sending him crashing through three buildings; Starscream laughed as he climbed practically unscathed from the detritus and began firing secondary weapons housed in his legs similar to gatling cannons, Galvatron shielded his face and growled low.  
Leaping at Starscream through the hail of Cybertronian bullets he began to tussle trying to win with brute strength rather then firepower; Starscream managed to keep his grip at bay, even though Galvatron came close to grasping his head casing.

"I'll rip out your optics." Galvatron hissed dangerously.

"I highly doubt that." Starscream jeered reaching behind him and bashing the Decepticon with the nearest object, which happened to be a Harley; Galvatron roared enraged and transformed into his cannon mode firing shot after shot to little avail, Astrotrain quietly watching this smiled thrilled that someone was actually standing up to the tyrannical despot.

"Slag; Octane would have loved this, throw in a couple of femmebots and he would have paid me too." He complained with a sigh before wincing slightly in sympathetic pain as Starscream crushed another building; Galvatron reverted to robot mode and charged again generating an Energon blade from his wrist, this was going to be a really good show.

* * *

Amy and Nancy reached the Ark a lot sooner then either of them would have thought; Amy's lessons aboard Voyager had paid off, as she landed and Nancy pooled back out of the empty water bottle the two young girls looked up slightly fearfully at the imposing form of the crashed Ark spaceship.

"Do you think anyone's here?" Nancy asked softly afraid to trigger automated defenses by being too loud.

"There has to be; I've just got to get my daddy's message to them." Amy pouted marching straight up to the entrance and passing inside the alien ship; Nancy hadn't been here last time and so steeled her nerves before racing in after her, this place was huge how could they possibly find anyone? She needn't have worried; their arrival had been noted and someone came out to greet them; well met them in the entrance corridors at any rate, Amy smiled as she looked up and up into the familiar warm face of Ironhide.

"Well now; this is a strange place tah find two little girls." Ironhide remarked. "There a problem besides the Decepticons hostile take over o' New York?" He asked; Amy shook her head.

"I'm Amy Rutherford; my Daddy sent me here with a message for Optimus Prime." She explained; Ironhide's face fell.

"Ah'm afraid Prahme isn't here little lady." He returned; Amy sighed and frowned.

"This is important; real important, if Optimus Prime wants to stop Galvatron he needs to listen to my Daddy, my daddy knows a lot about Galvatron." Amy elaborated turning to Nancy.

"Maybe we can catch up to him before he gets to New York." The older girl suggested.

"Now hold on; what's this message that can help Prahme?" Ironhide asked leaning down to look at the two girls and bring himself a little closer to their eyesight; Amy sighed, she didn't have time to tell every Autobot what her daddy said.

"Daddy said that I should say Emirate Xaaron wouldn't waste time if I was delayed." She revealed; Ironhide's optics flickered with recognition and he quickly converted into his blocky looking van vehicle mode.

"Hop in; Ah'll get ya tah Prahme faster then yah can fly." He urged popping the passenger side door; Nancy followed Amy trying her best to keep her excitement down, she'd missed all the fun last time because of her training at Xavier's and she was feeling a little giddy at the prospect of riding inside an Autobot. Ironhide sped off at special warp speeds making Amy's stomach flip flop a little, but she didn't complain; Nancy didn't experience much unease due to her mutation, but she did feel a little pressure against her body as she was driven into the seat.

"Hold on Daddy." Amy whispered bravely determined.

* * *

Optimus Prime stood in robot mode over looking the city of New York; his men behind him ready to defend the human race once again from the Decepticons, he'd called in as many as he could and that was quite a lot. Grimlock and Prowl approached him from the ranks wondering what the delay was; now that the shields had been taken down they should get going and put a stop to this madness, they couldn't know that Prime was extremely worried by this new leader Galvatrons' powers.

"Prime; what are your orders?" Prowl asked carefully knowing that his leader was probably a little daunted by their task.

"Jazz; I want you to take Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, Bluestreak, Powerglide, Blaster and Omega Supreme into the Constructicons' tunnels." Prime began turning to face his amassed soldiers. "Locate all of the Energon and disarm the activation protocols for their detonator sequences." He ordered.

"Mission Objective Understood." Omega Supreme stated the massive Autobot towering above the rest; Prime was gambling, it was entirely possible Omega couldn't fit inside the tunnels in his full robot mode, but his smaller tank form should be capable of traversing the systems and aiding in dealing with any defense measures.

"Grimlock; take the Dinobots and stop Devastator before he destroys any more of the city." Prime added turning to the Dinobot leader; Grimlock nodded and instantly took to the air with Snarl, Slag, Sludge and Swoop. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Inferno, Red Alert, Perceptor locate the other Decepticons attacking the city and stop them; the rest of you will accompany me to deal with Galvatron." He finished; before anyone could acknowledge his orders Ironhide raced up and popped his passenger side door, two young girls hopped out and the shortest rushed over to Optimus without stopping to wait for Ironhide to transform.

"What are you doing here?" Red Alert demanded. "Who's guarding the Ark? You didn't leave Wheeljack, Ratchet and the injured Jetfire alone?" He continued berating Ironhide.

"Cool yer circuits Red; Ah'm here because this little lady says she's got an important message from Rutherford." Ironhide shot back brushing past the paranoid soldier and moving to Prime.

"A message from Rutherford?" Prime repeated glancing down curiously at the tiny cat-like girl. "I seem to recall Wheeljack mentioning a daughter; you must be her, but I'm afraid we don't have much time for delays." He continued; Amy nodded seriously taking up a very determined stance.

"Daddy says Megatron used the powers of the Infinity Engine to become Galvatron; he's really strong and no single Autobot or even a group of heavy hitters can take him down alone." She began sounding far too grown up for her young years; Optimus' optics weren't the only ones to widen at the revelation that Megatron and Galvatron were one and the same. "But if you use the Infinity Engine too and reformat your body you'll be powerful enough to match him blow for blow; my daddy says if you want to drive Galvatron off you're gonna have to tap into the Matrix while you're reformatting." Amy continued; Prime's optics indicated that he was frowning, but Rutherford had been touched by Primus.

"Do you really think that's going to work?" Bumblebee asked.

"Sounds like a delusion of grandeur." Prowl added; he hadn't really grown to like the young human, Rutherford reminded him too much of some of the Decepticons he'd faced in his personality quirks.

"Where's the Engine now?" Prime asked turning to Red Alert.

"Uh; back at the Ark in maximum security lockdown Prime." He replied; Optimus nodded and turned to face the child once more.

"Thank you for relaying this important bit of tactical information; and thank your father for us." He stated; Amy grinned proudly. "Change of plans Autobots; I'm going back to the Ark to do as Rutherford suggested, it shouldn't take long. In the meantime I want the rest of you to distract Galvatron as best as you are able and ensure that his soldiers are taken out of this fight." Prime ordered; the surrounding Autobots nodded or cocked their weapons in anticipation of a long fight. "Some of you might not make it back, but I know you'd never turn your back on protecting innocents and doing what's right; so I say Autobots Transform and Roll Out!" He cried; all of the Autobots converted back into vehicle mode and raced into the city or towards the hidden tunnel entrances that their scanners had easily detected, Prime and Ironhide however raced back for the Ark at top speeds all hopes relying in the message from a human who claimed to be from beyond the Universal boundaries; and who possessed the knowledge perhaps of a God.

* * *

I was seriously perturbed at the lack of successful plans the combined heroes of New York had in place for all out Decepticon assault contingencies; as the Quinjet joined us in Central Park of all places and the rest of the X-Men and Avengers arrived along with the Brotherhood I began to consider our options. Devastator was no longer a threat; Grimlock and his Dinobots were taking him on even as we regrouped and I was certain they'd be dealing with him in short order, somehow the Dinobots always managed to overpower Devastator and cripple the giant.  
Ratbat and Buzzsaw who had been tailing Devastator had been attacked by Iron Man before they could kill some guy called the White Tiger; the two of them were currently prisoners of war, Daredevil and a few civilians were safe with us while Blitzwing had run off to back up the Pretenders apparently. Dagger was ok; the Pretender attack had simply rendered her unconscious with a few easily repaired lacerations, Thrust and Ramjet were apparently already taken out and Dirge was acting as salvage operation reclaiming the damaged and stasis locked Decepticons among them mysteriously enough appeared to be Skywarp. That just left the Insecticons at Madison Square Garden the largest and easily dealt with threat compared to Galvatron who I could see from this distance as slugging it out with Starscream; Daredevil approached limping slightly alongside Jennifer McMahon.

"Ah; are you supposed to be the Green Hornet?" Janelle wondered with a raised brow.

"Is he real?" I asked; Daredevil laughed.

"Janelle happens to like old radio dramas." He explained; that surprised me.

"She knows?" I wondered softly.

"That Matt's Daredevil? Yes." Janelle replied with a proud little smile as she looked up into the blind eyes of her boyfriend. "He told me three days ago." She added.

"Right; ok Green Hornet radio dramas are real, check." I began. "That solves the question of why Cap and Wolverine were eyeing me funny; naturally they must have heard them back in the past." I muttered; Beast jovially joined us at that moment handing me my watch.

"I believe you'd do better against our Decepticon foes with a change in wardrobe Mister Rutherford." He stated; I sighed, ok so Janelle knew about Matt being Daredevil, that didn't mean she knew who I was. Still that didn't matter now; the proverbial cat was out of the bag, grabbing the watch I discarded the trench coat and mask and slipped the watch on my wrist.

"Trans-Tech Armor Engage!" I exclaimed unleashing my Shadow guise in front of the assembled heroes; doing so also allowed me access to even greater scanner range and so I caught sight of the onrushing Autobot cavalry. "Hey good news bad news time; the Autobots are on the scene, but I don't see Prime with them yet." I called out.

"Well at least that shall aid us in dealing with the veritable insect infestation of the Madison Square Gardens." Beast commented; Rogue and Xavier joined us alongside Cap and Iron Man.

"I'm seriously concerned with what happened to that tank attacking the park." Cap admitted eyeing some of the flaming trees.

"I wouldn't worry about Blitzwing." I began with a brief shudder.

"Why's that?" Iron Man asked.

"Because we've got bigger problems now." I replied pointing up to the sky; Soundwave, Laserbeak, Thundercracker, Astrotrain, Kickback or maybe one of his drones, Bombshell and Shrapnel were now hovering above us.

"I knew the human's so called heroes would gather to brainstorm a strategy against us." Soundwave stated emotionlessly.

"Heh, heh, heh; I'm going to enjoy killing more of these caped fools." Kickback remarked leveling his weapon on the gathering of heroes; Iron Man, Vision and Wonder Man leapt to the sky instantly triple teaming the Insecticon before he could fire. Iceman, Spider-Man and Phoenix assaulted Shrapnel leaving Rogue, Storm and me to tackle Bombshell.

"People; try not to get hit!" Cap called out tossing his shield though it really wouldn't be effective against the Decepticons except maybe Laserbeak.

"Matt!" Janelle screamed as Ravage leapt out of the trees dangerously close to her boyfriend; Daredevil ducked low and struck out with his billy club quarterstaff knocking the Decepticon panther into the waiting range of Circuit Breaker and Logan.

"My; isn't this a tempting target." Astrotrain commented as he glanced down in smug mirth leveling his blaster on several assorted heroes; Spider-Girl glanced to where the Punisher was reloading his specially designed semi-automatic and wondered if he could even hurt a real Transformer with it.

"I seriously wish I'd kept that Cerebro shell." I complained as an ineffective electrical assault was redirected into the ground by Bombshells' armor.

"What's the matter Kilowatt; not strong enough?" Circuit Breaker quipped as she hovered up beside me.

"You're suit was designed to attack machines Josie; my powers are elemental in nature." I retorted. "Take over here I think we need more help distracting Astrotrain." I added rushing through the air to deal with the triple changer; Astrotrain saw me coming and redirected his shot at me instead of the heroes, I was sent flying backwards and crashed next to Cloak and Dagger.

"Laserbeak aid Ravage." Soundwave ordered as he landed on the grass leveling his cannon on the Avengers; Giant Man grew to massive size and charged him, Soundwave did not seem to react. Kickback screamed as he crashed to the ground; his army of clones still swarming over Madison Square Garden vanished, Shrapnel and Bombshell strengthened their assaults in retaliation for the loss of half their troops. I was a little disoriented after my impromptu flight and this battle was rapidly becoming out of hand; Avengers and X-Men fought side by side trying to survive long enough to unleash a crippling blow, heroes and civilians were uncertain where to go in order to escape laser blasts. Janelle was really the only civilian around at the moment since the others had run off screaming when the Decepticons showed up, personally this was getting tiresome; the Decepticons seemed to be almost like Gods in their strength and unending assaults as though perhaps the Chaotic forces gathering on Earth Nine Twenty-Nine were ensuring that this conflict would escalate further and further until more deaths occurred.

"Leave this to the professionals!" Sideswipe suddenly cried out as he and Sunstreaker roared onto the scene; the Decepticons showed genuine fear as numerous Autobots suddenly appeared and converted to robot modes, Bombshell and Shrapnel cut their losses and fled with Kickbacks fallen form.

"Insecticon cowards!" Astrotrain shouted whirling on the Autobots and ignoring the humans; his laser screamed and Brawn was forced to dive out of the line of fire.

"Well; seems the cavalry is faster then I would have thought." Spider-Man quipped landing next to Daredevil.

"How do you get purchase here for web swinging anyway?" Janelle wondered thoughtfully striking up a casual conversation as a defensive mechanism for almost being killed at the hands of giant alien robots.

"I don't I was leaping through the trees." Spider-Man replied without thought; Janelle nodded and I chuckled, Soundwave, Laserbeak and Ravage turned to eye the Autobots and also noted that Devastator was no longer visible.

"Astrotrain, Thundercracker the Autobots outnumber us; Galvatron is not present and the Constructicons appear to have been defeated by the Dinobots." He reported. "I suggest tactical withdrawal." He added.

"Why mince words Soundwave; it's just another retreat." Astrotrain shot back rocketing into the sky in shuttle mode so fast it surprised some of the Autobots; Thundercracker curled his lip, though there was a hint of relief in his optics as he raced after his fellow Decepticon. Ravage reverted to cassette mode and returned to Soundwave's chest casing while Laserbeak flew off; Sunstreaker smirked as he took a step forward.

"So long Soundwave; don't let us keep you." He quipped.

"Yeah!" I added out of reflex taking a step away from the others; Illyana giggled as she joined me without my knowledge.

"Human; at least I can ensure that you will no longer interfere with Decepticon operations." Soundwave proclaimed leveling his cannon on me; he fired, I heard a voice screaming from somewhere that seemed a long way off and then I felt someone collide into me and sent me and another warm body to one side. I crashed into the ground and shook my head glancing up in confusion; Colossus had knocked me out of the line of fire, was he insane? I mean I could survive total atomization, but then my peripheral vision memories came back; Illyana had been standing right next to me and I didn't even know where she'd come from.

"Piotr!" Illyana screamed rushing back to her feet to try and save her brother; reflexively I reached out and froze her in a gravity well, the blast struck her metallized brother and he let out a scream of pure agony before collapsing half of his body mass literally melted away. "Piotr!" Illyana screamed again hot tears staining her cheeks; I was standing, though I don't remember getting back up and my gaze was locked on Piotr's still smoking body. Soundwave flew off; I could see him fleeing alongside the rest of the Decepticons, many of the other heroes and Autobots were staring at us suddenly quiet.  
I couldn't react; I didn't even know how to react, even when fighting the Insecticons back before the Infinity Engine crisis or indeed channeling Primus' essence to help stop Megatron I'd never seen the Decepticons actually kill anybody, I always just thought of them as the same harmless characters I'd watched in my youth.

"Kilowatt?" I barely heard Logan's voice call out.

"Shadow?" Iron Man added uncertainly.

"Al, Sug' what's wrong?" Rogue asked softly; I stood unblinking, unmoving, as rigid and silent as a statue as I continued to stare at the body of Colossus, Illyana crying at his side heartbroken.

"Terrific; he's shut down." Avalanche grumbled with a sigh.

"Naturally; he has just been faced with the reality that his childhood fantasies aren't all fun and games." Professor Xavier remarked gently; my eyes finally blinked, which was a blessing to those staring at me most likely considering how alien it must be to find someone who can stand there for hours without blinking.

"Al!" A familiar voice exclaimed as someone new rushed over to me; I was startled further out of my stupor to discover Nancy and Amy among the heroes all of a sudden, Amy quickly gave me a massive hug.

"Oh daddy; I'm sorry." She whispered into my ear; I shook my head and offered a small smile.

"I'm ok." I returned glancing back into the sky. "And with his army deserting him I have a feeling Galvatron won't be sticking around much longer." I added a hard glint entering my optics.

"Guess again Primus' avatar." A chillingly familiar voice gloated as Galvatron arrived. "If you thought the death of one of your mutant allies was upsetting you'll really shut down after I vaporize the rest of these so called heroes." He proclaimed leveling his cannon on the gathered forces of the side of light.

"We're not finished yet Galvatron!" Starscream snarled rushing onto the scene; Galvatron dodged the clumsy charge and growled.

"You never knew when to give up." He retorted; Starscream chuckled.

"Neither did you Galvatron." A very familiar voice stated as a familiar semi barreled onto the scene traveling faster then I would have given him credit for.

"It's about time." Cloak grumbled with a sigh.

"Prime!" Galvatron exclaimed. "At last the only true adversary worthy of my personal involvement." He stated leveling his cannon arm on the truck and firing without bothering to wait for Prime to transform; his smirk transformed into an expression of disbelief as Prime stood in robot mode unscathed. "How?" Galvatron demanded with gritted teeth.

"The same way you improved since our last encounter." Prime returned knowingly; Galvatron appeared taken aback and then started laughing, his laughter almost sounded deranged and it sent chills up everyone's spines, well except the Autobots who didn't have conventional spines.

"And so the eternal struggle continues; mark my words Prime this is far from over, but for now my forces have been defeated and at least I have managed to succeed partially in my goals. You were too late this time Prime; the humans will suffer for this and most will be demoralized, farewell Prime until we meet again on the distant battlefields that forever fuel our endless war!" Galvatron cried his cannon blasting out a roaring flame of energy serving to act as a rocket booster in propelling him high into the stratosphere; Prime sighed tiredly, he hadn't even raised a hand to fight. But Galvatron was right and the city had suffered enough damages this day; Starscream glanced between the object of his desires for vengeance and the gathered Autobots.

"Don't you think you'd better leave too with your master Starscream?" Sideswipe stated with a tired expression on his robotic face; Starscream glared at the Autobot.

"Galvatron is no more my master then Megatron was Autobot, but I have no further quarrel with your kind; until I reclaim leadership of the Decepticons from Galvatron I will not fight your kind again." He informed before transforming into vehicle mode and blasting off in his new Night Raven form; the Autobots were clearly not impressed, Optimus turned to his men.

"The toll has been high this time Autobots; we came too late to prevent countless damages to property and loss of life, once again our war has affected those we have sworn to protect and their families." Prime recited as though speaking a familiar pre-recorded speech. "We shall be faced with much animosity towards us for bringing our war here and for failing to keep the Decepticons from attacking this city; it is the nature of the human race, but we can not harbor any ill will towards them nor hate them for their beliefs." He continued; I tuned him out as I turned to the still weeping Illyana who hadn't left her brothers side, moving over to her I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I…I can't say anything to make this better Illyana." I admitted completely lost.

"Al; Sug'." Rogue whispered coming up beside me as well; suddenly I heard something that sounded like a whining beep.

"Prahme!" Ironhide's voice burst out over the quieted gathering of heroes; Optimus glanced to his wrist communicator with uncertain wariness. "Some shadowy human woman just took off with our Infinity Engine." He reported bringing the Autobots up short and filling me with a very deep sense of dread.

"I don't understand Ironhide; what are you saying?" Prime demanded keeping a calm tone in this moment of extreme chaotic flux; my senses were screaming to get out of there, now that I wasn't distracted by the rush of adrenaline.

"Rogue; get back." I cried pushing gently to move her out of the way even while I tried to get away from her and Illyana.

"Daddy!" I heard Amy cry out as I felt someone grasp me from beneath; glancing down I saw a lithe though slightly emancipated looking feminine hand clutching my ankle.

"Talia." I growled trying to shake free out of her grip, but some strange jolt ran through my body and I found myself sinking into the shadows; Illyana suddenly grabbed me.

"Nein; not you too!" She screamed in Russian; I tried to shake her off, but that odd jolt passed through me again and into her and she collapsed unconscious into my arms. Trying in vain to push her aside so she wouldn't be caught with me I felt a third and final jolt failing miserably; and then I felt nothing more as I slowly felt myself sinking into the shadows of the night trapped in the grip of an apparent mad woman.

* * *

"Mein Gott, where have they gone?" Nightcrawler wondered eyeing the spot where Allan and Illyana had been mere seconds ago.

"The Shadow Realm." Mystique replied with a brief shudder. "It appears our former captor Talia has taken Rutherford and Illyana was accidentally caught up with him." She added thoughtfully; Iron Man and Captain America shared confused looks while Optimus Prime quietly relayed a few orders to his man on the other end of the communiqué. Amy Rutherford was crying softly, but she wasn't worried; Nancy came up to her concernedly.

"Is your dad going to be ok?" She asked voicing a concern most of the heroes and Autobots were all feeling.

"He's finally going to stop this chaos threat." She replied bravely. "My daddy's the best; he'll stop that nasty woman." She added with a tiny smile; Rogue eyed the young Catarian a hopeful expression on her face.

"Professor; can ya sense him?" Logan wondered; Xavier shook his head.

"The Shadow Realm is strangely impenetrable for my abilities." He admitted.

"Whatever's going on we should probably move out of here." Prime commented towering above the humans; Cap nodded.

"Good point; Charles can we use your grounds temporarily until we've repaired the damages caused by the Decepticons to our own headquarters?" He asked; Professor X nodded and the X-Men eyed the Avengers warily. "Thank you; Prime if you could offer some of your soldiers for transport, whatever Rutherford is involved in we can't help him now and until he gets back we should probably work on getting the citizens of New York safe again." He added; Optimus nodded and turned to several soldiers nearby, they instantly transformed into vehicle mode and the tired humans climbed in grateful for once that the Autobots could drive themselves.

To Be Continued; **At last it is time for that final confronation; poor Illyanna, Poor Piotr, alas casualties are a must in any conflict involving giant alien robots from Cybertron; well maybe not totally, maybe I was just going for total serious-mode. Anyway; enough from me, quick Review and you can find out what happens next. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Optimus Prime stands in his new body overlooking the carnage of New York; Allan Rutherford stands beside him, the Marvel logo appears above them both...**

**"Final Chaos will Return After these Messages!"**


	13. Chapter 13 Final Chaos

**Author's Notes:** Not many reviews for Chapter Twelve yet, but since this is the final chapter for Final Chaos and indeed the absolute final chapter for Crisis on Earth 929 I decided to post it now to give the weekend time for Reviewers to crawl out of the woodwork, and if not well I'm certain I'll find some reviews for this before too long.  
I must caution my readers; this is the final chapter and as such we introduce Talia, there's going to be a deeply ingrained and serious bit of Inuendo and Implied Physical Sexuality in this chapter, Talia as you will find out represents a truly dark aspect of humanity, but as you'll also find out her character is actually tied to a much larger plot and she is a little lacking in control at the moment. Hence why this story was Rated M for Mature; I don't go into uber details for anything, but there is a slight kink factor involved in the sexual preference of both hero and villain that is to be mentioned to semi-further the plot along. And maybe I'm saying too much; or not explaining myself correctly, ah what the hell it's all in fun right so without further ado from me let us begin with... **Nigh-Immortal Combat!!! **(Or somethin' like that.)

**The Marvel logo hovers above the planet Earth and we see Q and Roma watching the rotation of the planet as the dark shadows finally disperse from Earth 929's Crystal... "We Now Return to Final Chaos!"**

* * *

There was nothing; and I don't mean the metaphorical kind of nothing, I was registering the complete absence of everything save Magik who was still clutching at my arm and looking rather upset. She looked up at me and tried to speak, but no sound seemed to pass between her lips; as though all sound were being dampened or something.

"Hello Rutherford." A feminine voice stated as the nothing blossomed and coalesced into a large jail cell; once again I could hear and see, and what I saw was the Shadow Realm exactly as Magneto had described it although I couldn't see very much of it even with my enhanced optics, it was almost like this woman was keeping me blind. Talia stood before my cell doors wearing a leather outfit reminiscent of a dominatrix; though with a few minor modifications, she was wearing a one piece black leather suit, though instead of fishnet she chose to leave her breasts' cleavage entirely visible.  
Thigh high leather boots covered her shapely though sickly looking legs and she also wore elbow length leather gloves; she might have been considered sexually attractive especially with that shoulder length black hair of hers, however her complexion was so pale several dark blemishes on her person clearly stood out. And then there was the emancipated look to her; as though she wasn't getting enough nourishment, she was wearing a cloak similar in vein to the one Darkholme had worn, though hers' swirled with trapped shadows and didn't make her appearance hard to make out.

"Talia, the twisted consort of Darkholme." I stated taking a few menacing steps towards the bars; how in the hell did she trap me so effortlessly, it couldn't have been just her unique magic I'd resisted that before.

"You know me by another name though; don't you Desrochers." She remarked a twisted smile crossing her lips; I was taken aback by that, but then again she had known my counterpart all this time naturally she'd recognize me.

"I hardly think…" I paused trailing off as something about her eyes did strike a chord in me; she seemed hauntingly familiar and then in a blinding rush it came to me and I was shocked almost speechless. "Jennifer McMahon." I gasped taking an involuntary step backwards; Magik clutched at my arm perhaps seeking some form of protection.

"How good of you to remember me." She chuckled moving closer to the bars in what she must have perceived as sensuous. "Since you killed my baby I've decided to keep you alive; to replace him." She informed running her tongue over her upper lip hungrily.

"I'd rethink that strategy bitch." I insulted with a sneer.

"In time you'll see things my way." She began inching close enough that she was almost touching the bars and then her tongue slowly licked one of them in an obviously suggestive manner. "If you'll excuse me future slave I have preparations to make, but fear not; Nymphonia shall keep you company." She stated with a sinister smile before vanishing into the darkness; someone laughed hissingly in the darkness and then a woman, if she could still be called that visibly stepped into the limited light surrounding the cell. She was covered by a symbiote that formed a yellow and black styled uniform that reminded me slightly of a cross between Carnage and Spider-Man; it swirled and coalesced like Carnage's had, but the eyes were closer to Spider-Mans' and her chest sported Venoms' familiar stretched out spider emblem.

"Nice get up, so where'd you get yours?" I quipped crossing my arms in a defiant gesture.

"Don't recognize me?" She asked in a surprisingly soft tone. "After you killed Kasady we had to settle on this new host; I must admit it is far more preferable then the psychopath ever could be, far more pleasurable as well." Nymphonia replied a six inch tongue running across her five inch dagger-like teeth; that one sight made me want to swear off sex with anyone ever again, sure I'll admit I had a little bit of a kinky side, but it appeared my Earth Nine Twenty-Nine counterpart went a hell of a lot further then role playing kidnapping scenarios and other such things.

"Nymphonia who are you talking to?" A second woman's voice asked; much to my surprise the woman who had attacked me back when I was hunting down Goblin and Rogue appeared, this time without her mask on. "Oh; I see, we have guests." She remarked noticing us in the cell as she drew closer.

"I don't like this." Magik spoke softly beside me.

"You look hauntingly familiar." I muttered examining her facial features more closely; blonde hair, a pleasant enough face despite her surroundings and rich blue eyes. "Gwen Stacy." I blurted in shock. "Peter Parker's first love; before Green Goblin threw her off the Brooklyn Bridge." I exclaimed forgetting Magik was present, but I hadn't mentioned Peter's other identity.

"Peter Parker is dead." The woman who might have been Gwen Stacy snapped marching straight up to the cell doors and opening them with a powerful yank of her arm. "The Scorpion killed him when he got too close to one of our skirmishes trying to get my picture for the Daily Bugle; never dishonor him again!" She cried approaching me and slapping me across the face.

"Thanks." I stated before zapping the fool with a burst of electricity; such a gullible woman, leaping through the open doors I let loose a howling sonic screech that sent Nymphonia reeling in agony. Someone jumped into me from behind and sent me crashing into the very solid wall of shadows; Magik screamed angrily, but before she could move I heard a strange thunk-like sound and then Magik was quiet.

"Ah, ah, ah; no escaping today." Toad stated twirling a large quarterstaff with ease; I snarled even as I collected my energy for one of my most powerful blasts, I owed this little slime ball for our last encounter.

"Do you know what happens to a Toad that gets struck by lightning?" I asked with a smirk; Toad snarled at me and leapt disregarding my warning, at least I could pay off that line from the movie better then the idiot writers who chose not to go the obvious route. "It croaks." I added before unleashing the burst of electrical energies; his eyes bulged as he was struck by what almost appeared to be twin claws of lightning formed from my fingertips. A silent scream formed on his lips as the electricity crackled about his teeth and tongue; he collapsed alive, but unconscious to the floor; leaving him there I raced off in search of Talia forgetting to see if Magik was even alright after getting that hit on the head. But I couldn't carry her into battle; Toad was out for the count, Nymphonia wouldn't do anything to her if she was busy tracking me down and Gwen was also down, so I raced off into the darkness of the Shadow Realm wondering if I could even find my way in time.

* * *

Talia stood before the large altar composed of shadow material; the Infinity Engine of the Autobots rested upon it alongside the last remaining ingredients she needed to seal the spell and ensure it would work as directed by her will, beginning to chant she commenced the mixing of said ingredients. This would prove delicate work and she could not afford to be disturbed by the foolish attempts of the lone hero; her eyes darting to one of the shadows in the room she paused after completing the first chant and issued a single command.

"Stop him my pet." She whispered; the shadow let out a low growl and seemed to vanish into the darker shadows surrounding it, revealing briefly the form of a wolf-like creature about the size of a man.

* * *

Racing through the dark and disorienting shadow corridors I stumbled over an unseen obstacle and grinded to a halt as I fought to get my bearings; futile though it was in this place that seemed to dampen everything around me and by now I suspected it was shorting out my armors' systems, considering all the mystical junk involved within it.

"This damn place is like a bloody mirror maze." I cursed glancing down first the left and then right branching corridors; suddenly sharp claws raked across my shoulder blades and I screamed as agony coursed through my veins, turning around I found a darker shadow amongst the blackness of the corridor. It grinned a deathlike grin and I shuddered at the sensations running down my back; the Shadow Warg struck, I had no idea where the name had come from, but it just seemed to fit.  
Strangely enough the throbbing wound in my back not only lessened with each passing second, but I seemed to be able to see better for some reason; dodging this new attack from the beast I ducked past its' lumbering form and leapt atop her back wrapping both arms around its' neck, I twisted with all my might. There was an audible crack and the beast crumpled to the ground dead; I could sense things now, things I shouldn't have been able to such as the slowly gathering magics in this place. Glancing down I discovered that somehow my armor was even a darker black then it had been before; and some sort of writhing thing was racing through the circuits exploring its' strange new world, closing my eyes I tried focusing on it and was surprised to discover I could feel the little things' mind.

"_Master?_" It seemed to be asking; great, now I'd just adopted a pet and I'm sure Amy wouldn't like it although it did seem to prove useful and it was living in my armor not me. Concentrating harder I willed myself to find Jen; instantly I could see her in my mind reaching out and turning on the Infinity Engine, this little guy… Girl; whatever it was must have been a natural symbiotic life form from the Shadow Realm that detached itself from the Warg that attacked me.

"No!" I cried unaware that I had merged with the shadows and was even now standing in the self-same room as Talia; she stopped whirled to face me in surprise angrily glaring at me.

"Fool; you almost ruined the spell." She accused before leaping at me and digging ten inch shadow nails into my armored chest; I tried pushing her off desperate to stop the spell before it destroyed us all, but she clung tenaciously yowling in some twisted form of ancient Latin. Smacking her across the face I mentally cringed when it instantly grew another blemish and she seemed to revel in my touch; her tongue playing out across her lips once again. "Hit me again." She begged despite the fact that she was still trying to impale me with her nails.

"Sorry; I'm not into that aspect of the kinky side." I quipped grasping both her wrists and forcing the nails from their perch; she cursed and licked my armored cheek writhing about in my grip, this was getting far too weird for my tastes. "Just what kind of twisted ass was I in this universe?" I muttered under my breath trying to ignore Jen's antics and get up at the same time.

"You can't kill me you know." She retorted a psychotic chuckle bursting forth from her as she twisted around in my grip and wrapped her legs around my head. "I know how to drive any Alain Desrochers wild." She added with a dark laugh thrusting her vagina into my face. "We could be so great together you and I; you're already far more capable of a man then he ever could hope to be." I released her wrists and pushed her out of my face with a gigantic gravitational heave; despite her twisted beliefs and deranged sensuous tone she didn't know one damn thing about me. She fell to the floor from her fall and cracked her head upon the ground laughing derangedly all the while as she slowly, sensuously picked herself up into a predatory pose. "Beat me, break me you can never kill me." She said in a sing songy tone; this was proving pointless and I could literally feel the energies building up to a crescendo as the spell drew closer to fulfilling its' purpose, I had no magical talents to speak of and Magik probably couldn't have stopped it even if she was here.

"The engine; she cast the spell on the engine, it's the focal point… If only I had…" I trailed off as realization dawned; my broadsword had been forged by Hephaestus after all and he had claimed it would come to my hand whenever I had great need for it. "Hephy; this better be one hell of a sword." I whispered closing my eyes and reaching out for it even though it was beyond the Universal barriers; I felt a great pulling sensation and the next thing I knew I felt cold steel in my hand, with a smirk I leapt across the room and brought the sword down in one brilliant swipe.

"No!" Talia keened reaching up a single hand as if to stop me, but it was far too late; struck by the blade forged from the metal of the Gods the Cybertronian Engine instantly cleaved in two along with the altar, both halves tumbling away from the other. I heard a very deep guttural roaring sound almost subdued; as though it came from very far away, and I witnessed a dark ball of red energies swirling with shadows emerge from the destroyed talisman and then blink out of existence as if it had never been. "My baby… My baby… My baby." Jen chanted rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet while glaring up at me; I smiled secretly relieved that I had actually managed to prevent an apocalypse, so this was what it felt like to be a real hero.

"You never knew me Jen; just him, and I'm not him. Never going to be him and can never be brainwashed into becoming him; I don't know how you got your claws into him, but trust me… Alain Desrochers of Earth Prime doesn't swing that way." I stated. "I was always more into being the dominant one; not the slave." I added before turning my back on her and melting away back into the shadows in order to pick up Magik and get us out of this place.

* * *

When Al returned to the cell he was startled by the reception he got; Nymphonia literally embraced him, the symbiote acting so out of character for one of her kind Al was seriously wondering if at some point during that bizarrely twisted encounter he'd hit his head harder then he'd thought. Arachnia was conscious again, but Toad was still out like a light; and the woman that appeared to be Gwen Stacy was so grateful she too hugged the man.

"You broke her spell." The symbiote informed. "We thank you for that." She added bowing her head a haunted look in her eyes.

"How do we get out of this hell hole?" Arachnia asked glancing around fearfully. "So much abuse and violation at the hands of those two." She added softly; Al gently cradled the unconscious Magik in his arms and offered a smile.

"With a little help from a surprisingly docile gift." He replied eyeing Toad briefly. "One of you better take him too; though I'd love to leave him stranded here, it's not exactly the good guy thing to do." He added with a genuine sigh of regret; Nymphonia nodded and picked Toad up, Arachnia eyed the man uncertainly. "Now just place one hand on my shoulder; this should work, but if not I'll just come back for each of you." He said; the two women complied and he once again focused on the creature now living in his armor, blending into the shadows the five of them disappeared from the Shadow Realm and reappeared in Central Park where this all began.

"I better go now; I have to report to Commander Fury and I think this one should get some medical attention before he goes to jail." Nymphonia commented turning around and heading off into the gathering darkness; it had to be close to midnight by now.

"Well; at least the new host isn't psychotic, I'm guessing Nymphonia might consider changing her name." Al remarked thoughtfully; Arachnia let out a sigh as she pulled her mask back on.

"I'm going too; I want to see this worlds Peter again one last time before Roma sends me back." She admitted; Al nodded understandingly.

"Sure no prob; I'll probably be getting picked up and return to what I was doing soon to." He returned not sounding all together pleased at that; he was going to miss Rogue so much, but maybe Roma would give them one more special night together at least to make up for having to tear him away forever. Arachnia left into the dark night as well; once she got out of the Park she'd probably swing off into the skyline, what was left of it… The Decepticons really did a number on this city; Al felt bad, and then he remembered Colossus and felt even worse.

"Rutherford." A familiar voice spoke up as Prowl appeared emerging out of the shadows; how he'd managed to stay hidden considering most of his body was painted white Al couldn't begin to guess. "Prime sent me here to give you a lift if you showed up again." He revealed sounding a tad distasteful about it; Prowl still didn't trust the man near as much as some of the other Autobots, probably because he was always so logical.

"Thanks Prowl; I'm so tired." Al revealed swaying slightly on his feet. "I just hope Shockwave didn't destroy my bed when he attacked the mansion." He added with a tiny sigh; Prowl instantly transformed and Al hopped in placing Magik down gently, she'd probably be ok but Beast could help her recover from that blow to the head better then he could. Prowl revved his engine and took off; activating his sirens in the process so he could blow past the lights and other mounting rescue operations, a lot of good people had been killed this night, Prowl was eager to pay the Decepticons back for it and the sooner he unloaded his unwanted cargo the sooner he could get back to the Ark.

* * *

I was a little surprised when we got to the mansion; not at the devastation, I'd assumed Shockwave had did a number on it, but the presence of what might have been tents surprised me. Wonder Man was standing alongside Logan watching the road as we arrived; Wolverine looked ticked, I didn't bother acknowledging him as we pulled up in front of the mansion where a few of the others were also waiting.

"What's the situation Rutherford?" Captain America asked; I tried not to, but couldn't help it as I let out a very big yawn.

"Talia's spell is undone; I destroyed the focal point of it." I replied gently pulling Illyana from the seat beside me. "She was rendered unconscious while we were trapped in the Shadow Realm." I added Logan quickly took her from me and rushed her into the mansion; the rest eyed me obviously wanting to ask questions, but I couldn't answer anymore I needed to sleep.

"That's enough; Al come with mah." Rogue called from the entrance to the mansion proper; I smiled gratefully and followed her inside, she led me to my room or at least what might have been my room. If I recalled mine had originally been in the East Wing and Shockwave totaled that wing, but I couldn't remember I was way too tired after everything I'd been through; falling into the regeneration bed I fell asleep so fast I barely registered Rogue's shutting of the door or joining me for the night.

* * *

Reed Richards, Captain America, Nick Fury and Professor Xavier gathered in the war room the following morning; Optimus Prime was also present via communication from the Ark, several of his men were currently working on restoration detail in New York City.

"Hoist and Grapple are confident that repairs can be made swiftly." Prime stated a hint of sorrow entering his tone as he lowered his head. "I regret the loss of life." He added.

"The tenants of the Baxter Building were completely atomized along with the building." Reed spoke up with a soft sigh. "They were friends, neighbors." He added.

"Rutherford prevented the unleashing of chaotic energies, but what happened to that damn Infinity Engine?" Fury demanded chomping the unlit cigar butt angrily. "It could cause future problems." He pointed out; Al shook his head as he entered the room.

"You don't have to worry about it; I cleaved it in two when I disrupted Talia's spell, uh sorry Prime." He revealed with a tiny sheepish shrug of his shoulders.

"How?" Prime wondered surprised. "It was fashioned of a Cybertronian alloy; no Earth made weapon could destroy it so simply." He elaborated; Al chuckled and held up a broadsword.

"This was forged by Hephaestus Greek God of the Forge; it's fashioned from the metal of the Gods and as such is rather unconventional compared to other weapons." He stated; Fury rolled his eyes, but kept his thoughts to himself and Captain America leaned forward.

"That means you'll be leaving then." He remarked; Al nodded with a sigh.

"I have no idea when; it could be any minute now or three days from now, Amy wants me to get pictures of everybody sort of to remember them by." He replied.

"We would be honored to allow you such memories." Professor Xavier returned with a genuine smile. "Do you and Rogue have any plans?" He wondered; the young man smiled and offered a nod.

"She and I have much we'd like to do; with all these extra people around some of it might not be possible." He admitted his cheeks flushing slightly. "Anyway; I'd better get going, nothing much to add except there's a symbiote clad woman out there who used to work for SHIELD." He added; Fury nodded, or at least it might have been a nod.

"Yeah, Vanessa found me last night." He revealed; Al quirked an eyebrow, the name didn't ring any bells, but that wasn't important.

"Al?" Rogue's voice called from the hallway. "Did yah want tah get to the Ark and back for this picture thing?" She asked; Al smirked, but quickly noted Optimus Prime's discomfort on the screen.

"Consider it a goodbye Prime; besides you'll probably want these." He revealed pulling the Infinity Engine halves out of a back pocket; Prime nodded.

"Very well, but we still have the Decepticons to track down." Prime returned; Al nodded and left the room without saying goodbye, the Professor knew he was still a little touchy after seeing Colossus killed. In fact the funeral for the heroes who had been discovered in the ruins of Madison Square Garden and Piotr was to be held that evening; Xavier wondered if Illyana would be able to handle seeing her brother buried in the ground, but she was a strong girl and she'd recover from this devastating loss in time.

* * *

I stood as the words were spoken and felt nothing; a great numbness was all I could sense as though my very being had no idea how to mourn the loss of a friend I had barely had the chance to get to know. I was uncertain how I should approach this moment; many of the X-Men and even some of the Avengers appeared devastated by the death of Colossus and what of these names I knew nothing about? Part of me was reminded briefly of another death I recalled vaguely in my youth; my great-grandmother whom I'd had precious little contact with, it saddened me greatly as the memories came without effort now.  
Rogue stood beside me; Illyana was not far away Jubilee and Kitty by her side, and yet it felt that there wasn't enough, the warrior inside cried out to be let loose and I knew what had to be done, and how I should react in this crucial moment. So when the eulogy was over and all was silence I opened my mouth and I sang of the great deeds these fellow warriors had accomplished; though I truly knew naught of them, I sang the lyrics Xena had taught me and I closed my eyes briefly to recall the ancient dialects. Rogue gripped my arm tightly looking upon me uncertainly, indeed all present shared such a look; I ignored it, this was the time to mourn and I had precious little experience in true mourning. When I was finished I looked to the heavens with a sad smile; they had given their lives to defend those who could not, and in so doing had perhaps saved lives that otherwise could not have been saved.

"Indeed you truly were the noblest of souls; let your deeds past, present and perhaps even future never be forgotten. And know this; those who would harm the innocents shall never win, as long as there are like minded individuals such as yourselves who are willing to risk all to safeguard those who can risk nothing for fear of failure." I stated softly so that only Rogue truly could hear me; Annalisse smiled and kissed me then as at last I managed to shed tears, tears that were difficult to come due to my upbringing, but tears just the same.

* * *

Rogue smiled as Nancy and Amy rushed back to the mansion; taking the time to bring them home had been a great idea, plus she had to admit she did have alternative reasons for dragging Al here. It was late; she knew this and she also knew that it would be a long flight without the Blackbird, but she didn't intend to return home right this evening.

"Sugah; can we… Share a proper Goodbye?" She asked; Al glanced to her confusedly for the briefest of moments and then smirked, Annalisse blushed.

"I thought you'd never ask." He teased picking her up in his arms and kissing her on the lips. "But we'll have to be quiet so as not to wake up the girls." He added with a tiny laugh; Rogue giggled her cheeks flushed, and then she let him carry her into the house where they would be spending the night though it wasn't to be a very restful night if she had anything to say about it.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning beside her I felt a great sadness and yet a great joy; I couldn't place where either came from, but suspicion and certainty made me come to realize that my time on Earth Nine Hundred and Twenty-Nine was truly over. It was time to pack up my troubles and move on; I would miss Annalisse, but there could be no denying God or Destiny such beings were far too powerful in their own rights and the call was irresistible.

"Allan; Sugah." Rogue spoke; obviously she had awoken as well. "What's wrong?" She asked; I turned to her and suddenly felt the tears upon my cheeks, I smiled and shook my head.

"It is nothing Rogue; please don't be upset." I requested; before she could ask further what I meant a great flash lit the room within Starlight Mansion and my old nemesis, as it were, stood before us. But he was not alone; for the first time I was privileged with the gift of knowing who my employer, in a way, looked like. A blonde haired woman with blue eyes stood to his left; she wore an elegant looking white gown with a fur-lined collar upon the accompanying cloak and a purple hue upon the underside of said cloak, a jewel of some sort rested below her waist probably over her crotch area if I had to guess and I was pleased to see that she stood a mere five feet nine inches.  
The woman to Q's right was dressed even more immaculately; her gown though also white was covered with golden accoutrements such as what might have been a shoulder guard and other things that I was too tired to care about, and yet as I stared upon her the garments seemed to shimmer and shift colors almost changing into blue and gold in their appearance. She was five feet eleven inches tall with black hair and also blue eyes; her ears were plainly visible and ended in pointed tips much like elves, she smiled upon seeing me.

"Well; we haven't got all day to dilly dally." Q quipped before anyone else could utter a word. "Places to go and all that; so." He trailed off with a snap of his fingers and a feeling of complete disorientation; before I knew it I was standing fully dressed surrounded by my belongings on Xavier's front lawn, Rogue was standing beside me. The Starlight Girls and those caring for them were also present along with the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, the Brotherhood, the X-Men and a few other assorted heroes as well as Optimus Prime though none of the other Autobots.

"It appears that this shall be goodbye Mister Rutherford." Xavier remarked with a slight frown glancing to Q; Roma inclined her head as this time she drew up to me and placed a hand upon my shoulder.

"Indeed young man." She agreed. "Though you have done far more then we could have ever hoped the time has come to let you on your way." She observed a tiny smile spreading across her lips.

"An honor to bear witness to your person Guardian." I returned inclining my head with courtesy.

"Despite my protest." Saturnyne muttered softly; Roma laughed lightly beneath her breath and placed a hand upon my brow.

"I felt since the Citadel's accommodations not to your liking when last we met that it would serve better to bid you on your way here." She returned; I laughed loudly and turned to Rogue.

"I'm going to miss you." I whispered ignoring the others or her flushed cheeks; she kissed me long and hard and when we parted she was crying, but smiling just the same.

"Ah knew this had tah happen Sug'; Ah don't blame yah and Ah'll be alright." She returned with a genuine twinkle in her eyes; Amy didn't say a thing, our goodbyes had been said long ago and the others didn't seem to know what to say or how to say it.

"Need a hand packin' Kilowatt?" Logan asked indicating the rather large amount of equipment resting nearby; I smirked at that and proceeded to sift through the smaller possessions.

"That will not be necessary." I returned. "But thanks fer the offer bub." I added with a chuckle; picking up four familiar emitters I activated them and assumed a straighter pose as once again the commander within came to the forefront. "Rumble, Frenzy, Beastbox, Squawktalk Transform; operation preparation for departure." I ordered speaking in Soundwave's voice; instantly my holo-cons converted into robot mode and Rumble slapped me on the back without so much as a by your leave.

"Thanks boss; do ya have any idea how boring it get's in limbo." He remarked before turning to eye the sub-space pocket container and the equipment that they had to pack.

"Goodness." Beast remarked; some of the Avengers' looked about ready to attack.

"Squawktalk let's combine and deal with the heavier loads, Rumble and Frenzy were always weaklings." Beastbox commented with a chuckle; the two animals transformed a second time into their combined form of Squawkbox and instantly picked up the transporter pad.

"I oughta kill'em fer that." Frenzy grumbled; Rumble shook his head.

"Forget it; let's do this fast so we can get going, that Starlight Citadel has got to be the worst place we've had to cool our heels yet." He grumbled hauling some of the Federation tech that didn't look like anything over to the container.

"Must you insist on referring to your inactive state as being aware; holograms are not aware when not online." I grumbled; Frenzy shot me a knowing look.

"Who says we're just holograms any more?" He asked; I took a step back at that, but brushed it aside.

"Why exactly did you create these holograms?" Optimus Prime wondered; he didn't seem to question his being here, I suspected he'd received some kind of vision from the Matrix.

"The Borg don't release their grip lightly; my Holo-Cons were necessary to… Persuade her Majesty that I was no longer on the menu for her so called perfect mate." I replied with a brief sneer; Amy giggled, there were so many present I had a feeling many wished to say something, but did not know the words or couldn't find them.

"Leaving; so soon?" A familiar voice asked as Talia emerged from the shadows; rising from a pool of blackness, unfettered rage barely hidden behind that twisted smile of hers.

"We can handle her." Bobby spoke up getting ready to blast her with an ice assault; I shook my head and smiled slightly as I glanced to the X-Man.

"Talia has been working far too long in the darkness; I don't want to kill her, I pity her if you can believe that." I explained. "She's a counterpart from my Earth; I knew her there and I can not believe that she has truly given herself to the evil." I added turning to face her; she sneered.

"I should kill you pretty, pretty, but I need another Al to help me rebuild and you're it." She spoke with a hiss caressing my cheek briefly; I caught her wrist up in my grip shooting a glare at her. "You can beat me all you want." She teased with a sick smile; I shook my head.

"The grip of the Chaos Bringer is strong in you; I am no fool, I sensed it." I snapped; she eyed me confusedly. "Dabbling in the dark arts honoring that which you know truly nothing about; he tried to use you to get to me, somehow he knew about me long before I even knew about this… Omniverse." I continued closing my eyes briefly. "Avatar's of Primus usually aren't so… Human; Jennifer, you have done much evil in **his** name, but I shall release you." I finished sagely.

"What's he talking about?" Ashley wondered eyeing Jerrica uncertainly; Jennifer laughed darkly and thrust her hip into my pelvis.

"Ooooo; gonna kill me too, how kinky." She stated taking a step back and closing her eyes. "I'm ready lover; take my breath away." She urged; I shook my head.

"Still you misunderstand." I began clutching the hilt of my blade; it had appeared with such suddenness that the assembled heroes hadn't even noticed it. "**I AM JUSTICE!**" I cried thrusting the blade high and channeling my inner aura through it; I still wasn't sure why I needed a blade to do this right, but I did know that it had to be done. My aura flared and I transformed into God's chosen warrior before the assembled cast of Marvel characters; Jennifer shied away confusedly, fearfully, taking a step closer I reached out with a lightning fast jerk of my arm and grabbed her by the wrist.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed convulsing in untold agony; her voice seemed to ring with that of another, a deeper male baritone from far beyond the stars. "**Fool; you can not stop my Destiny**." He spoke through her cursing my name; I smirked and continued to hold on sensing my aura cleansing Jennifer's own.

"You should know better then this old one; your war with your enemy should not include the innocent." I snarled speaking now not as myself, but as part of Primus; Jennifer sneered.

"Is anybody else getting a Gandalf, Saruman vibe here?" Spider-Man spoke up in jest; Jennifer fell to her knees then in tears as she looked up into the face of her savior and I smiled letting go of my inner aura.

"What… Was that?" She asked uncertainly; I offered a smile and glanced to see my belongings all packed away for the trip.

"Let's just say two Gods were on your side compared to his." I replied with a chuckle; Jennifer grabbed my wrist.

"I am so sorry." She whispered; I closed my eyes and brushed her tears away feeling a strange hint of kinship with her.

"Talk with Xavier; he can help you cope with everything you've done, I'm sure the rest of the heroes and Fury won't bother you if you're seriously trying to redeem yourself." I said; she nodded glancing to the rest, Spider-Girl who was staying here because she'd requested it and Roma had allowed it, though in secret Spider-Girl's reality was really a casualty of the Chaos shied away remembering what had been done to her.

"Well; though I've enjoyed this Lord of the Rings moment as much as the next omnipotent alien, the clock sadly is ticking." Q spoke up glancing at a wristwatch on his wrist that looked suspiciously like Docs' from Back to the Future part two; I shook my head as the vortex suddenly burst open nearby, the Cassetticons eyed me expectantly.  
They converted back to cassette mode and I deactivated their holomatrices placing the emitters into the container. Picking up my lightsaber I attached it to my belt and slid the broadsword into the hilt strapped on my back; turning I made to say something, but thought better of it. Levitating my belongings I sent them in first; Rogue came up to me then and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yah ain't gettin' away without good bye." She stated; Logan grunted while Jubilee and Illyana both rushed up to give me hugs.

"We'll miss you young man; after all your stay has done much to ease the troubled minds of many." Beast spoke up; I chuckled at that.

"I will miss all of you as well; the X-Men… This world strangely enough feels more like home then home ever could; here I have managed to make a difference, there… There is yet to be seen." I amended before eyeing Amy briefly; she smiled and waved me on my way with a shooing gesture.

"Go; finish your training Daddy so we can both go home." She said; I nodded briefly closing my eyes and then broke free from the three on one hug the X-Teens and Annalisse had been giving me.

"The road goes ever on." I remarked squaring my shoulders for what might be coming next. "I just hope this time I don't wind up in Middle Earth." I added with a brief glare at Q; he looked at me with an expression of wry bemusement and then I leapt into the portal, it flared slightly on their end and then imploded.

"Well; sadly I too must be off, see you around gentle folks." Q stated snapping his fingers; Jerrica and the others glanced around.

"I don't suppose one of your quinjets survived and could give us a lift?" The head of Starlight Mansion wondered; Captain America smiled, during all this no one had even noticed the absence of Roma and Saturnyne, Amy rushed up to Rogue who was quietly crying and she quickly pulled the older woman into a tight hug. Rogue returned the gesture gratefully as Amy lead her back into the still standing portion of the mansion; Xavier frowned slightly, but didn't say a thing as his gaze was taken back to the portal that had recently closed.

"Wherever your path takes you Mister Rutherford I pray that it will lead you back here one day." He whispered; and up above unseen in the brilliant light of day one of the stars seemed to twinkle.

The End…

Epilogue

Luke Skywalker awoke with a feeling of unease; he could sense a disturbance in the Force, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. Someone seemed to be present on Mon Cal when they hadn't been seconds before; reaching out with the Force he tried to find this one, his presence was so strong it was impossible not to sense him.  
He found him; though something seemed to be wrong, the presence was in great agony as though his internal link to the Force was warring with the all-encompassing presence of the living energy surrounding all living things. Luke tried to help ease the suffering, but his touch seemed to make it worse; the presence winked out as the individual collapsed into unconsciousness and Luke instantly rushed to the com.

"Security there is a medical emergency not far from Leia Organa Solo's apartments; a young man collapsed in the street." He informed; the Twi-Lek on the other end nodded her lekku twitching slightly.

"Understood Master Skywalker; we are sending a team." She informed; Luke nodded and quickly got his robes, his wife was still sleeping unaware of what had transpired. Clipping his lightsaber to his belt he quickly left to see to this strange new presence; hopefully they could help him, but what had triggered such a strange reaction in the first place and how had he gotten onto the surface of Mon Cal without a ship? Those questions would have to be answered later; for right now the young man needed medical attention, slipping out of the apartment he'd been given he rushed to the scene.

**A Long Time Ago; In A Galaxy Far, Far Away…**

**

* * *

Joy; at last I have completed that which has been so long, it may be slightly confusing so let me just flat out say it before I end this chapter... Jennifer McMahon 929 Version was under the influend of Unicron the entire time dabbling in Chaos magics tied to the Dark God who represents all of Chaos for Earth 929, at least as I interpret it. Unicron has indeed been well aware of Alain Desrochers AKA Allan Pendragon Rutherford and his links to both Primus and the Matrix; as evidenced by the Epilogues' from previous Stories which featured the Dark God himself subtly manipulating certain characters and events to fit into the grand scheme of things.  
This story is finished; we move on from here to Star Wars New Jedi Order: Potential, the first in a two part saga that details the culmination of Al's training and his mastering of the Justice form. But I also want you to keep an eye out for another story; a story titled Twisted, which will take us back in time to the moments when Alain Desrochers was actually Alumni a story set within the Forgotten Realms detailing what happend to Alumni/Alain during the events of the Golden Hind Trilogy from Hercules The Legendary Journeys, which I never mentioned in my Xena stories except in brief and which reveals a new trait surrounding our hero.  
Also expect guest appearances by Unicron, Tarantulas, the Cormyrian Royalty and a few others including a truly special guest appearance from one of my very favorite characters of another Fantasy tale, a certain Kender... Whoops I've said too much.**

**I also urge any readers of Chrysalis who are big Transformers fans to explore my Transformers Fanfictions; Transformers Universe is not directly tied into any of this, but Beast Wars Second Coming features the future of Earth 929 and also features our very own Allan Pendragon Rutherford. (He legally adopts that name by the end of Chrysalis, just for your notebooks.) On that final note/plea for readers & reviewers I shall now bid you adiuex and please don't spoil the New Jedi Order ending for me just yet; I haven't read The Unifying Force yet so I don't know how the ultimate clash between Jedi and Yuuzhan Vong will conclude. (No Free Time.)**

**Oh yes one more thing; I might be doing up a brief one shot set during Final Chaos that is a What If? You know Marvel's old What If? Comics? Well it's going to feature a real showdown for Optimus Prime & Galvatron just in case you thought that aspect of the story was lacking.**


	14. Chapter 14 Comprehensive Timeline

**Chrysalis Timeline**

**Earth 929 Year 1992 April 13TH;** Alain Desrochers dates Jennifer McMahon for the first time, Unicron secretly employs an agent of Cobra-La to leave the book detailing Shadow Magic in Jennifers' school locker setting events in motion to ensure the arrival of Earth Primes' Alain Desrochers in the year 2003. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 1._

**Earth 929 Year 1994 May 27TH; **Jerrica Benton, the Holograms, their Associates, The Misfits and their Associates are mistakenly removed from Earth 929 by Saturnyne the Omniversal Majestrix due to outside interference from Merlyn. Roma chooses to use them for their mission to Earth 1302 in place of the Earth 656 counterparts intended to be used thus granting the assembled cast knowledge of the Omniverse for their future friendships surrounding a young man they currently have no knowledge on.  
Roughly five months later possibly; Unicron ensures that Kang the Conqueror will mistakenly apprehend all those living in Starlight Mansion thus ensuring that the Starlight Girls will also be aware of the Omniverse, the reason for this is still uncertain, but Primus has speculated that the Dark God wished to manipulate Alain's future ties with the Starlight Girls to unspecific ends. _Source Flashback: Crisis on Earth 929 Final Chaos and Unwritten Prelude to Crisis: Kang & The Starlight Girls._

**Earth Prime Year 1995 September 6TH; **Reanne McMahon previous Chosen of God loses the full power of her bloodline and begins to pay great attention to her daughters' boyfriends seeking the next Chosen. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Earth 929 Year 1997 August 10TH; **Jennifer and Alain finally become Talia and Darkholme beginning the process of harvesting Chaos energies in small amounts so as not to be noticed by Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange, several classmates of the duo most notably Christine Delisle, Candace Berard, Pamela Noel and Nicole Desroches (No relation) disappear. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 2._

**Starlight Citadel Timeline Uncertain; **Roma at last discerns the presence of total Chaos brewing on Earth 929 and sends Spider-Girl of Earth 107 to ferret out the source of the growing Chaotic forces threatening to destabilize the Omniversal balance. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 2 and 3._

**Earth Prime Year 2000 June 20TH; **Alain Desrochers Graduates High School and is faced with a lonely future as he knows nothing of what is expected of him, Reanne begins to despair as the Demons collect more souls to break the Gates of Hell open wide. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Earth 929 Year 2002 July 4TH; **Spider-Girl is enslaved by Shadow King under orders of Darkholme, Wheeljack begins plans to build the Infinity Engine, unseen by all Unicron is pleased at the progress of his pawns. Talia briefly faces the Ghost Rider revealing her presence and her plans indirectly to Mephistopheles, Blade the Vampire Hunter encounters Darkholme during a raid on a nest, and a Pocket Dimension is accidentally destroyed resulting in the unleashing of the Shadow Warg from their long ago banishment, Talia begins to tame them as pets. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 4 and 5 and 6._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 13TH Give or Take; **Alain telephones Jennifer; God ensures the call will be disappointing; the Omniverse becomes common knowledge to Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Starlight Citadel Timeline Uncertain; **Roma enlists the aid of Arachnia AKA Gwen Stacy from Earth 3062; the choice of heroes reflecting ties to Spider-Man is due to manipulations in the Starlight Citadels' systems by Merlyn, Roma's father. Reasons unknown. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue 6 Epilogue._

**Earth Designation Unrevealed Timeline Unspecified; **Alain Desrochers encounters Xena forcibly, God causes amnesia to ensure her champion shall take his training seriously, Unicron begins actively observing events from afar as his manipulations begin to take hold of the human.  
Taking the name Alumni; Alain journeys with the Warrior Princess and the Battling Bard and begins learning the proper use of the sword, he begins to bulk up and tone his body eliminating the fat. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 January 3RD; **Arachnia is captured by Talia and Darkholme becoming a sexual plaything for the duo replacing the most likely deceased former missing classmates; Wheeljack perfects the Infinity Engine and begins testing, Time Travelers from a future date and time inadvertently arrive in undocumented encounter between the Fantastic Four and a team claiming to be Salvation, they are led by a woman of unspecified origins and trick Johnny Storm Alias The Human Torch into returning with them to the future. _Source: Unwritten Salvation Issue Numbers Unknown; The Human Torch Saga and Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 7._

**Abbreviation Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Ares and Hera take a vested interest in Alumni; Ares uses a special poison to make communication possible, due to fragmented memories Alumni continues to train uncertain of his origins, but needing the skills to survive Hera convinces Hercules that Alumni is a dangerous threat; other players also become involved as the Heroes are gathered to protect the young man and facilitate his training all engineered by Zeus of course. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Coruscant 177 Roughly 15 000 Years before the Foundation of the First Galactic Republic; **Jedi Knight Sarill Contrelle journeying to the planet Mustafar as part of her Jedi Trials is reborn upon ascending to the rank of Jedi Master, an unknown female party giving the name Quinlee is responsible for her newfound immortality, the Force reveals all to Master Sarill. _Source: Unwritten Star Wars Tales of the Jedi Order Story._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 February 23RD; **Techrat is approached by Predacon warrior Waspinator in disguise; Darkholme begins capturing his villainous pawns in preparation of the big push, Mephistopheles appears to the current Ghost Rider warning of dire portent and enlists his services to claim the Eye of Agamotto, the attempt fails though it does force Stephen Strange off of Earth 929 for the remainder of the year leaving a doppelganger under the control of Mephistopheles in his place. _Source: Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Ghost Rider Prelude to Crisis and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Chronicles of Waspinator the Twenty-First Century._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni spends time in Athens undergoing intense physical training; Autolycus gets him in trouble with a tribe of Centaurs, but Xena manages to get him out. Unicron is well pleased at the progress of Alumni; fully aware what is to come he begins preparations to start the human on his path to the second unseen Destiny linking Alain to Cybertron forevermore, Past, Present and Future. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue Number 0 Alumni & Autolycus Vs. The Centaurs._

**Coruscant 177 18 Years before Star Wars The Phantom Menace; **Master Contrelle emerges from the planet Mustafar and engages battle with a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Sidious on the planet of Naboo, her attempt to prevent the fall of the Jedi Order fails, she flees into hiding and awaits the time of the Clone Wars vanishing seemingly from existence on the planet Dagobah. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue Number 1 Jedi Vs. Sith._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni journeys with Xena and experiences numerous adventures alongside his two mentors; during the Hind incident Alumni and Velasca are both kidnapped by Tarantulas acting under orders from Unicron, Unicron implants the spark that will become Tarantulas 929 within the flesh body of Alumni, forcibly usurping the young mans' true destiny and sub-planting it with that of a more favorable and necessary fate. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part Two and Prologue to Twisted._

**Faerûn 09 Timeline Uncertain; **Alumni, Velasca and a misplaced Kender spirit by the name of Tasslehoff Burrfoot fail in their quest to lay claim to the Dark Matrix from Cybertron 118 from the hands of the Drow of Menzoberranzan. Alumni's altered personality is forgotten and he is returned to Xena's Earth dismissing his stray memories as a trick of the Gods; within the spark of Tarantulas 929 begins to plot recapturing the flesh form of Alumni to continue his service to a being he has forgotten, obviously Unicron. _Source: Twisted._

**Earth Prime Hell Dimension; **Lucifer begins to prepare the power to breach Hells' Gates and conquer humanity along with the Earth; Time on Earth is no longer in motion however Time in Hell continues to beat faster towards the fated release of all Demonkin, The Secretary chooses to leave these scenes of darkness unseen to those regarding the chronicled history of Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers of Earth Prime. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni travels with Xena further the Ambrosia stolen from Callisto still hidden; he encounters Diana the Pagan Goddess and faces a tribe of Uruk-Hai; led by Damocles, the origins of the Uruk are unknown, Alain becomes Justice for the first time. Suffering a mortal wound he ingests the Ambrosia; the cultivating Spark of Tarantulas 929 uses this chance to resume control of the body assuming Godhood and proclaiming himself God of Chaos, due to fragmented memories Alumni does not recall anything of his mission to Faerûn. Instead he proceeds to wipe out whole villages of innocent souls while Xena, Gabrielle, Iolaus, Hercules and Joxer meet Toley one of Gods special guides; believing Alain's soul to have fragmented into two separate souls due to his amnesia and the fact that Unicron has hidden his machinations thoroughly from the eyes of God and Primus Toley sends his friends into his astral plane to save Alumni/Alain from death.  
In the end Tarantulas 929 is forcibly rejected from Alain's body taking on briefly a corporeal flesh form that is swiftly terminated by Toley's mate; thus Alain is saved and begins to learn more about his First Destiny. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part Two and Xena Warrior Princess & Hercules The Legendary Journeys; God of Chaos._

**Earth 929 Timeframe Unclear; **Unicron reclaims the spark that was Alumni who still has no recollection of the events surrounding its' origins; in fact it still believes itself to be a mortal soul and possesses a human appearance. Agreeing to Unicrons' false assurances Alumni the Spark is reformatted completely and finally turned into the Cybertronian Life Form destined to be; Tarantulas 929, though Tarantulas's memories have been altered so that all vestiges of his past life as a human are erased he completely understands that he has Unique Origins from those of Cybertronian Descent. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess & Hercules The Legendary Journeys; God of Chaos Epilogue._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Possibly 49504.3; **Having completed his training on Xena's Earth Alain is sent to the 24TH century and Q; first he must understand the nuances of the technology and survive the harsh wilds of the Delta Quadrant aboard the Starship Voyager, friendships are forged with Megan and Jenny Delaney and Ensign Samantha Wildman. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Learning Curve; A New Frontier._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 March 15TH; **Darkholme and Talia continue unseen manipulations; Wheeljack and Optimus Prime place the Infinity Engine under SHIELD protection in secret and use deception and subterfuge to prevent the Decepticons from initially discovering the engines' absence, Cobra forces resurrect Serpentor from his death-like stasis and events begin to interconnect due to the presence of the Chaos Bringer. The Power Infinity Gem becomes the property of Reed Richards for a brief time, with it he discovers the Autobots' Infinity Engine has ties to the Infinity Gems though neither seems logically possible considering the origins of the Gems and Engine. _Source: The Transformers Issue Number 85 To Harness Infinity and Crisis on Earth 929 Reed Richards; Prelude to War._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate 50384.2; **Alain meets Q for the first time; he begins to find his place on Voyager, Q takes on a new identity as Hunis the Trickster and creates the belief in the Draconian race that Al is Sithicus the Destroyer. The Borg become aware of Al's presence on Voyager during the Species 8472 incident and begin preparations for assimilation. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Learning Curve; A New Frontier and Possibly Star Trek Voyager; Assimilation; Enemy at the Gates._

**Coruscant 177 Approximately 13-15 Years After Events of A New Hope; **Sensing the arrival of Alain is imminent Master Contrelle leaves Mustafar and Discovers Callista on the planet Naboo where she battled Sidious all those long years ago, she begins to re-open the woman fully in the Force. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue 2 Tales of the Jedi._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Approximately 51268.4; **The Borg capture Alain and forcibly assimilate him, the process goes awry through unseen developments; some such as Alain himself believe that Q influenced the Assimilation process and as usual the Omnipotent One decides not to correct that assumption taking perverse pleasure in the blame. In truth; due to the fact that the Spider Drone Tarantulas forcibly inserted into Alain back during the whole Twisted affair the Nanoprobes themselves become conflicted as two separate and alien sets of programming intersect and combine on a sub-molecular level re-writing the young human as Unicron intended into a Technorganic Life Form of unique abilities though still possessing the characteristics of the Borg and not the Cybertronians.  
After escaping Alain and the Voyager crew must come to grips with what has happened to him; life becomes further complicated when the Draconians arrive forcing Al to act and tap once again into the powers of Justice reawakening his memories of said power.  
**Stardate 52081.2; **Q frees Omnibus, Callopias and Serenity from incarceration; his Padawan will soon encounter a real Demon and begin to put the pieces of the puzzle that is his life together. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Assimilation; Enemy at the Gates._ **Author's Notes: So as not to confuse you I will pause here to explain further the entire Assimilation Process I have recently re-created and re-envisioned to further draw ties between Alain and Cybertron. As you have already read Alain as Alumni encountered the Tarantulas of a different reality in Twisted and in order for Alumni to control Velasca this Tarantulas placed a Spider Drone within both of them. At the end of said story Velasca puked up the Spider Drone in a liquid state as she was forcibly bound to the Kender Tasslehoff Burrfoot, but the fate of Alain's Spider Drone was never revealed… This got the Wheels in my head to turning; at one point I had decided that Q really had mucked around with the Assimilation creating the other powers and as you can see whenever we bring that up in the main body of work Q and even his son q constantly play up this fact though in truth Q being a well known master of lies never actually did anything except to awaken the latent Mutant Gene in Alain a dormant Gene that all Earth Prime residents possess unknowingly.  
****The other power, powers I should say; originate from the Assimilation of the Spider Drone; Alain's ability to manipulate and created hard light holograms for brief moments in time is a remnant of the Spider Drones' own onboard holographic communications system, the ability to harness Gravity and to a lesser though extremely finite extent the Magnetic Spectrum is a remnant of the Spider Drones' repulsor field generator, which allows certain advanced Spider Drones the ability to levitate and fly defying gravity as it were, as well as the Spider Drone's magnetic grapplers, which Tarantulas has used in the past and is my interpretation of the little claw-like appendages sometimes seen in the Beast Wars cartoon, I mean they can pick up the pieces of Tarantulas when he gets' blown to smithereens, but some of those pieces looked a little awkward and even impossible to grasp, so I figured the claws must have added magnetic grapplers to facilitate picking up awkward, larger or even smaller pieces. This also explains why Alain's and Amy's Nanoprobes resemble eight-legged arachnids and possess a sort of semi-consciousness of their own at times; since the Spider Drones are Tarantulas' version of Smart Tools or AI units, which assist him in his laboratory experiments and the like it would make sense that at times they would assume control of certain bodily functions for unspecified purposes caused perhaps by mutated or aberrant behavioral programming as a result of the assimilation. The reason why I explain this all to you here dear reader is to facilitate the explanation and also I have no intention of revealing this truth to the characters in the story in any way shape or form; it's the Author's decision after all, so my original intentions now have an underlining perhaps sinister origin concerning the abilities of Technorganic Borg and also ties Alain to Cybertron just that little bit more… Now back to the matter at hand.**

**Earth 929 Year 2003 May 27TH; **Darkholme celebrates his twenty-first birthday and enjoys the fruits of his labors, namely Jennifer and Gwen; Cobra sets in motion project B.A.T Upgrade and sets their sights on acquiring the SHIELD Helicarrier. On Cybertron the war escalates as both Autobot and Decepticon begin deep space exploration for both Energon sources to replenish depleted supplies and lost colonies hoping to bolster their ranks with Cybertronians who had grown tired with the war and left, but are now desperately needed. Ultra Magnus makes contact with the Junkions of planet Junk and discovers faint traces of Cybertronian signatures from distant planet Nebulos; the Silver Surfer returns to being Galactus' Herald when Nova (**Frankie Raye**) is incarcerated on the Shi'ar home world for aiding Thanos in slaughtering eighty billion Kree survivors.  
Unicron begins preparations for the creation of Cyclonus and Scourge; it is also theorized that at this time the Universe Conflict of Cybertron 1300 was first conceived and possibly executed. Johnny Storm; missing for Five months in the Future, or a possible Future Timeline is at last returned by a mysterious young teenager with feline inspired characteristics, he says nothing of what he saw or did or even why he was gone so long. _Source: Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Cobra; Prelude to Crisis and The Transformers Issue Number 89-90 Plight of the Junkions and The Silver Surfer Issues Numbered Undecided; Heralds of Galactus and Crisis on Earth 929 Johnny Storm; Prelude to Crisis._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate 52143.6; **Alain discovers both Serenity and Callopias roughly around this time, Serenity the Goddess attempts to seduce him, Callopias the Demon grows eager to kill him and events rapidly spiral out of control including an incident on the Holodeck until roughly Stardate 53049.2 when Al slays Callopias in combat and begins a torrid affair with Serenity. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Forbidden Fruit._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 June 10TH; **Chaos has clouded Earth 929 from Roma's sight almost completely; aware she requires a new champion to prevent its' destruction she begins scouring the Omniverse for the perfect hero, preferably a Counterpart to Alain Desrochers 929. Meanwhile Talia at last is fully eclipsed by Unicrons' influence as he takes a personal hand in the events he is manipulating and Megatron finally deduces that Prime has hidden the Infinity Engine amongst the humans of SHIELD. In the small kingdom of Wakanda home to Africa's premier super hero the Black Panther Waspinator, the Predacon from a future time joins forces with T-Challa, Ghost Rider and a repentant Juggernaut to prevent T-Challa's enemies from unearthing remains of the Maximal Transwarp Exploration Craft Axalon and using them against the African heroes kingdom; time seems almost to stand still as though awaiting the coming of Alain Prime. _Source: Unwritten The Transformers Issues Numbered 92-94 (Possibly) Infinity is a Long Time Coming and Chronicles of Waspinator; Waspinator & The Secret Defenders._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Unknown; **After several months possibly a year of recuperation following the battle with Callopias, Alain Desrochers meets Amy and winds up adopting her via assimilation to save her life; Amy Chelerise Desrochers changes Al's entire outlook on life. Revealing his secretly crafted Holo-Cons; sentient holographic Decepticons, Al and Voyager repel attacks by the Borg and experience a great many adventures.

**Stardate Approximately 54274.7; **Al is visited by Warren Meers of Earth Hellmouth 400 reminding him that the events of Shattered is rapidly approaching; Al takes Amy to Eternia and is in turn adopted by her family, it is believed by Historians of Al and those around him that Serenity was impregnated close to this Stardate as well. Once returned to Voyager events continue on until fated Stardate 549703.4 when Admiral Janeway of one possible future arrives and leads her younger self into the destined event resulting in Voyager at last coming home to the Alpha Quadrant. Transporting over to the Enterprise Alain gets' his house in order and faces Omnibus at last; the Demon Overlord almost kills him, but he succeeds in destroying the Demons' physical form. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; War Against the Collective and Star Trek The Next Generation; Home and Heartache._

**Starlight Citadel Time Unspecified; **Roma recruits Alain to aid in ending the Crisis on Earth 929; none of the players are ever told how long this Chaotic anomaly has been growing, Al devastated at being torn away from Amy agrees only after Roma promises to reunite them. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929; Of Spiders and Mutants._

**Omniversal Passageway Unknown Moment in Time; **Unicron prevents Omnibus' spiritual essence from following Al to enact revenge, the non-corporeal Demon Overlord begins his search for a realm capable of restoring his physical form and seems to be almost forgotten by the players involved. _Source: Star Trek The Next Generation; Home and Heartache Epilogue._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 June 23RD possibly July 5TH; **Al arrives on Earth 929 in Central Park Early Morning; he encounters Spider-Man in brief after tangling with Electro, and then is inadvertently assaulted by Professor Charles Xavier founder of the X-Men mistaken for Magneto. Under the assumed name Allan Pendragon Rutherford our intrepid hero begins his mission with the X-Men; a guest in their mansion, he is targeted by the Brotherhood under Darkholmes' control, rescues Spider-Girl by killing Shadow King, meets with Spider-Man again to help Spider-Girl, briefly encounters Lawyer Matt Murdoch and is stopped by the Brotherhood a second time along with Curt Connors AKA The Lizard before he can meet Doctor Strange. All on Earth 929 remain unaware that the current Doctor Strange is a facsimile and the real Stephen Strange is currently trapped in the Dark Dimension battling minions of Dormammu. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929 Of Spiders' and Mutants and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Doctor Strange Title Undecided._

**Coruscant 177 25-30 Years After A New Hope; **Master Contrelle and Callista rescue Lusa from a Vornskyr attack as the Yuuzhan Vong invasion grows into a truly epic development, Chewbacca and Anakin Solo lose their lives during the mounting war. _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order series of Novels/E-Novels and Tales of Suspense Issue Number 3 Vornskyr Attack._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 Exact Date Undetermined; **Alain is targeted by the Red Skull and an army of B.A.Ts' stolen from Cobra under the influence of Darkholme; the X-Men, Avengers and others put a stop to the attack on Manhattan and Westchester, Al kills the Red Skull be beheading him with his Lightsaber. Invited to an evening affair by Tony Stark Al and Rogue begin to slowly discover their mutual attraction for one another is more then just hormones, Wilson Fisk, Norman Osborn and Peter Parker are notable characters of Earth 929 also present at the unveiling.  
Venom and Carnage both attack due to Darkholme once again influencing events; Al, Spider-Man and Iron-Man fend them off, days later a team of X-Men, Spider-Man and Spider-Girl face them on the Brooklyn Bridge. Venom flees after Cletus Kasady is killed and the Carnage symbiote captured, Cobra owes Al a debt due to events surrounding Red Skull; Al enlists their aid at this point in time in finding answers to this entire mess.  
Eric Raymond sells out Gabor Oil to the Decepticons as Misfits' Music closes due to Bankruptcy; Al leaves New York and winds up in Los Angeles at Starlight Mansion, Jerrica and the others take him in, during his stay he meets Ricochet, Vixen and Synergy three Maximals from the Axalon as it turns out. Kills Spectro, Spyglass and Viewfinder with help from Cyclops and Jean, begins actively interacting with the Autobots, thwarts a kidnapping attempt, brokers deals with Cobra, the Autobots and Q, visits with Amy, helps young Nancy Cates deal with her mutation and takes the next step in his relationship with Rogue.  
Following major events surrounding Cobra, GIJoe the Transformers and their God Primus the Crisis of Earth 929 begins to reach the boiling point; Darkholme is ousted after pitting the Brotherhood against the Sinister Six; meanwhile Unicron and Tarantulas take the souls of the humans Cletus Kasady, Serpentor and the Red Skull AKA Johann Schmidt and once purging all traces of their past lives has been accomplished, Unicron uses said souls all of whom were directly or indirectly killed in their mortal life by Al to reformat and create the sparks of the Predacons Cicadacon, Seaclamp and Ramhorn; destined to become the Tripredacus Council and a future thorn in Rutherfords' side. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929: Avengers' Assemble and Crisis on Earth 929: Rampage in NYC and Crisis on Earth 929: Sea of Turmoil and Crisis on Earth 929: Terror Approaches and Crisis on Earth 929: More Than Meets the Eye._

**Earth X-1007 Circa 1942; **Warren Meers; having been forgotten by all journeys to this point in time of Earth X-1007 after engineering the deaths of numerous heroes including Superman and Batman, his goal is to enslave an army of heroines to conquer the Omniverse, but in truth Q is manipulating him to create a future team of Super Villains to face off against Alain and a future team of Super Heroes the young man will lead in service of Roma called Salvation, Warren's first target for slave training is Wonder Woman at a time when she is young and inexperienced… Harbinger; a new Demonic threat is also born due to Warren's incompetence and the beginnings of a truly dangerous team of adversaries is set in motion. _Source: Untitled Primarily Adult Story featuring Wonder Woman and Warren AKA Zeus._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 Month of August leading possibly into September; **Alain faces a plethora of events and villains as the Final Chaos draws nigh, The Sinister Six, Cobra, Darkholme, the Decepticons, the Green Goblin and others become embroiled in the massive up-surgence of mounting Chaos until at last, after killing his Earth 929 counterpart and facing down a Decepticon threat of spectacular origins Al engages in battle with Talia… Many casualties occur, but in the end Chaos is averted and the Infinity Engine destroyed; forced to leave Rogue and Amy behind Al moves on to conclude his training and hopefully return to Earth Prime at last.  
Other events entangled within this time include a brief encounter between Spider-Man, Spider-Girl and the Green Goblin, a battle with the Decepticons involving the Dinobots, and the mystical confrontation between Doctor Strange, Ghost Rider, Dormammu, Mephistopheles and the Doctor Strange Doppelganger all within the Dark Dimension. The Fantastic Four are also believed to have been taken out of the game due to a development in the Negative Zone, but remains unconfirmed. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929: Final Chaos and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Spider-Girl Laugh of the Goblin and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Doctor Strange Untitled Tale and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Coda._

**Coruscant 177 25-30 Years After A New Hope; **Al arrives on Mon Cal and briefly interacts with the Solos' and Skywalkers' before Master Contrelle, Callista and Lusa arrive to take him to Mustafar; whereupon he completes his training, masters Justice and… _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Perspective and Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Potential._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 13TH; **Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers returns home and begins remodeling his bedroom; Master Contrelle has accompanied him and the Force is no longer a part of her as she begins a new life on Earth Prime, in Hell Lucifer feels his presence, Jen and Christine talk briefly on the phone and Reanne prays for divine intervention. Meanwhile The Secretary has a special meeting with two individuals; Kal-El of a different Earth-Prime and Dawn Summers of Earth Hellmouth 75, the purpose of this meeting with Dawn Summers is never revealed. Other parties also briefly show interest in young Alain of Earth-Prime among them The Doctor, Daniel Jackson of SG-1 and Mxyzptlx. _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Potential and Interlude._

**Earth Hellmouth 36 Timeframe Uncertain; **Omnibus's spiritual essence escapes the Omniverse passageways and begins to amass mystical energy to return; Alain is sent to aid the Slayer in stopping Omnibus once and for all, events must happen quickly for Earth Prime is soon to be in dire need of Alain its' Chosen Champion. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Meets Sithicus._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 14TH; **Jennifer converses with Christine her best friend because of the phone call to Alain; q bears witness to this moment and amuses himself with the thought of the two coming together at last. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Meets Sithicus Interlude._

**Earth X-1007 Circa 2005;** Warren targets his next victims Kara Zor-El Alias Supergirl and Kara Zor-L Alias Power Girl to continue enslaving his army. _Source: Unwritten/Untitled Primary Adult Oriented Story Featuring Warren._

**Earth Hellmouth 36 Timeline Uncertain; **With Omnibus now destroyed completely and no longer a threat; Alain is approached by Whistler in order to assist the Powers that Be in restoring the Balance destroyed by Omnibus' unwitting presence on this version of Buffy's world. In order to accomplish this task; Alain must resurrect Tara McClay using Federation technology and drugs proven to work on others in the past and also recruit the long absent Scooby Oz the Reluctant Werewolf as it were to aid him in the city of Tokyo, Japan. It is revealed by the Sensei of the Light Dojo that ancient spirits once walked the Earth long ago; these spirits not destined to return until after the Slayer managed to defeat the First Evil and seal Sunnydale's Hellmouth manage to escape thanks to Omnibus and set into motion the rise once again of the Elementals.  
Al must convince a young Chinese girl by the name of Mei Lin that she is the Chosen One; destined to lead a team of four young women against the forces of the Spirits themselves, with the aid of Oz and Tara he must find a way to rewrite what Fate truly has in store for all. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances and Partially Buffy the Vampire Slayer Inherent Evil._

**Earth 929 Year 2004 April 28TH; **Amy Chelerise Rutherford holds a training session with Professor Charles Xavier in order to expand her telepathic skills. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances Interlude._

**Limbo Timeline Uncertain: Possible Future Events Revealed; **The Dark God Unicron holds a brief conference with Mega Zarak discussing events not yet part of the official Timeline; Mega Zarak informs his Master that Nemesis Prime has managed to procure the Dark Matrix on Eternia thanks to the unwitting assistance of young Alain Desrochers. Unicron leaves to harness the powers of Chaos being unleashed during the Autobot/Decepticon Conflict on Cybertron 5089 in order to restore his Planetary Body while trapped in a smaller form; The Universe Conflict is mentioned in brief, the reasons for this upset in the Timeline are uncertain, but information regarding the events surrounding Alain on Eternia and dealing with Nemesis Prime are most definitely intended to be a Future event as of yet Unchronicled by The Secretary. It is possible Uatu the Watcher parted the veils of Time and Space in order to gain further understanding on the Chaos Bringers interest in the Young Man from Earth Prime. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances Interlude._

**More as Follows I trust this has helped straighten out every aspect of the Chrysalis story featuring Alain Desrochers; Anything that is Unwritten will take some time for me to get around to if I write them myself I may enlist the aid of fellow Fanfic Authors who know characters like Ghost Rider, The Silver Surer and all that way better then me.**


End file.
